La Razón
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: Heat x Serph, Gale x Serph. Historia en un Universo Alterno. Serph despierta sin memorias en un mundo desconocido y debe comprender lo que pasa a su alrededor para poder descubrirse a si mismo y la razón del porque llegó alli. Clasificada M por escenas sexuales yaoi del cap 4 en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Parejas: Heat x Serph, Gale x Serph, alude Argilla x Roland. Personajes están OOC.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y Atlus.

* * *

**La Razón**

_Adornando el horizonte, yace ante mí un rio negro pintado con los reflejos de las estrellas, la luna brillando enorme y blanca en el cielo estrellado, mas allá niebla y una distancia eterna. Miro el escenario y apenas recuerdo lo que pasó antes de encerrarme en este mundo de ensueño. Si tan solo pudiera recordar la razón por la que amé y luché tanto… La razón por la que perdí todo lo que alguna vez tuve…_

_Ya no recuerdo los rostros ni las voces de aquellos que eran parte de mí. Solo estoy yo en un mundo vacio y en silencio._

_La historia volverá a comenzar. Es hora de despertar._

* * *

Se escucha el sonido de palas y picos removiendo tierra.

**Voz de hombre:** "Jefe, no podemos sacar el cristal, es muy grande. No solo eso, parece que hay algo atrapado dentro del cristal."

**Voz de otro hombre:** "Llamaré al resto del grupo para que ayude. Quién sabe si tengamos que llamar a la arqueóloga para que le eche un vistazo al cristal luego que terminemos de desenterrarlo."

Más tarde…

**Jefe:** "Llevemos el cristal a las afueras de la mina para ver que contiene."

Una vez están afuera, el sol revela lo que contiene el cristal adentro. Es un cuerpo humano perfectamente preservado. Todos quedan sorprendidos, en especial el jefe, pues jamás pensó que un cuerpo humano durara cientos de años bajo condiciones extremas hasta terminar cristalizado.

**Jefe:** "Es increíble, la arqueóloga quedará atónita con este hallazgo. Adil, ve al pueblo y busca de prisa a la arqueóloga. Los demás ayúdenme a guardar esto en el almacén. ¡Apresúrense!"

Entre todos ayudaron a cargar el cristal hasta el cuarto de almacenamiento de cristales. Lo colocaron sobre una mesa para facilitar que la arqueóloga trabajara con él.

La arqueóloga llegó al otro día temprano en la tarde junto con dos ayudantes y el trabajador de la mina Adil. Éste último regresó a su trabajo, mientras ella hacía las preparaciones para el trabajo y la estadía que tendría su grupo en el lugar, con el jefe de la mina Roland. Sus ayudantes se dedicaron a evaluar el hallazgo y hacer un reporte.

El grupo tardó semanas para poder remover el cristal que cubría el cuerpo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo intacto que estaba el cuerpo, el cual era de un joven, y que ningún pedazo de cristal había quedado incrustado en su piel. No encontraron explicación alguna para este fenómeno, ni podían predecir el tiempo que llevaba encerrado hasta analizar a fondo los fragmentos de cristal. Algo también impactante del cuerpo fue el inusual color plateado del cabello y una marca extraña negra que tenia sobre la mejilla izquierda, la cual parecía más bien un símbolo. Todo relacionado al cuerpo era un completo misterio.

Una vez terminaron de removerle todos los cristales, tocaba la tarea de limpiarlo bien y cubrir el cuerpo para ponerlo en una caja y llevarlo hasta la villa. Pero eso se haría al próximo día, ya que esa noche decidieron tomarse tiempo libre en el campamento de los mineros.

* * *

_Se escucha el sonido del viento entre las ramas, moviendo las hojas. En silencio el alma escucha, voces danzando en el viento, murmurando. La luna ya está cubierta en sombras. La niebla va cubriendo todo a su paso como un velo blanco, poco a poco todo va desapareciendo, hasta que no queda nada mas. Un mundo se duerme mientras otro despierta._

_Se escuchan murmullos a lo lejos…_

* * *

H… e…

H… e… a… t…

¡Heat!

Abre grandes los ojos, sobresaltado. "¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa Argilla?"

**Argilla:** "La Srta. Jenna dijo que tomáramos la noche libre. ¿Por qué regresaste al almacén a trabajar?"

**Heat:** "Es solo que no tengo ganas de ser muy sociable esta noche. Siento que aprovecho mas el tiempo preparando todo para mañana."

**Argilla:** "¡Ja!, no será que tienes miedo de beber hasta emborracharte. Me muero por ver eso."

**Heat:** "No es eso. Pero tampoco quisiera estorbar ni buscar problemas. Siendo yo el único hombre del grupo, algunos mineros me tienen odio, ya que piensan que mientras ellos se parten el lomo trabajando allá abajo, yo la paso relajado acá con ustedes."

**Argilla:** "Cosa que no es cierta. Nosotros estuvimos día y noche cortando y removiendo pedazos de cristal de un cadáver durante semanas. Claro que no es relajado. Pero aun así eso no es excusa válida para menospreciar lo que hace cada uno."

La mujer se acerca al hombre y lo toma por el brazo.

**Argilla:** "En fin, vámonos, que no quiero pasar por una crisis nerviosa viendo cómo te consumes en el trabajo y te arrugas como una pasa. Olvídate de lo que dicen los demás, vamos, acompáñame a unos tragos."

Heat suspira.

**Heat:** "No será que quieres que te acompañe para poder estar cerca del jefe de la mina, ese tal Roland."

Argilla hala a Heat por el brazo. "Claro que no, no digas bobadas. Ah, sí, se me olvidó avisarte que la jefa fue un momento a donde un mensajero a enviarle una carta a un novio que tiene en la villa."

**Heat:** "¿Pero no que la mensajería está cerrada a esta hora?"

**Argilla:** "Si, pero pues, ella tuvo que pagar dinero extra para que el mensajero accediera a recoger la carta ahora para poder entregarla mañana a primera hora. Bueno, pero ya vámonos que la noche es corta y mañana hay que levantarse temprano."

La mujer haló al hombre por el brazo y lo sacó del almacén, apagó las luces y cerró las puertas de inmediato, tal vez para no dejar que el hombre se tentara a regresar al lugar. Ambos se marcharon.

En medio del vacío y la obscuridad de la noche, un corazón comienza a latir, unos hermosos ojos brillosos color plata se abren a la vida. Dejando que sus sentidos se despierten del largo sueño, como si le atravesara una flecha en su pecho, comienza a recordar su nombre y el propósito por el cual fue regresado al mundo físico.

Se levanta poco a poco de la mesa, investigando todo a su alrededor. Desde lo que percibían sus ojos hasta los olores de los cristales de la mina y los humanos que estuvieron ahí antes. Miró con curiosidad los objetos que habían dejado en otra mesa el grupo de humanos que sacaron su cuerpo del cristal. Aunque fuera vago y borroso, él recordó lo que sucedió a su alrededor mientras dormía. Tocó el símbolo de la corona de agua sobre su mejilla izquierda, recordando cuando el hombre que participó en remover los cristales de su cuerpo, mencionó que era muy inusual. Esta vez el dios le otorgó la manifestación de su poder sobre el agua para ayudarlo a cumplir con su misión.

Apoyándose de la mesa intentó caminar, pero no pudo avanzar ya que su cuerpo estaba aún muy débil por haber despertado de tan largo sueño; y era de esperarse ya que ahora tenía un cuerpo físico. La naturaleza de un mundo mortal afectaba su cuerpo y gastaba su energía, lo que lo obligaba a descansar para recuperarla. Básicamente él ahora es un humano.

Tuvo que volver a recostarse sobre la mesa a descansar para recuperar su energía y poder salir de allí. Pasó quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que él escuchó de repente unos sonidos constantes como de un animal raspando con sus uñas sobre madera. Él se puso en alerta, pero bajó la guardia al ver que el intruso era solo un cachorro color negro que había encontrado la forma de entrar al almacén por un pequeño hueco en una de las paredes. El cachorro movía la cola desesperadamente y se levantó en dos patas apoyándose sobre la base de la mesa, queriendo poder alcanzarlo. El chico se contentó, y luego de sentarse se agachó para agarrar al cachorro, quien se volvió loco de contento y no paraba de lamerlo y buscarle juego. El chico sonreía pero no podía reír, su voz no se podía escuchar en este mundo.

El cachorro saltaba y se movía de un lado al otro como si quisiera que lo siguieran, el chico se levantó e intentó caminar otra vez, ahora se sentía más fuerte y siguió al perro, quien corrió hasta debajo de una mesa. Dando con su patita izquierda sobre algo que estaba pinchado, el chico se inclinó para ver que solo era un trapo atascado entre una pata de la mesa y la pared. Él logró sacarlo solo para ver al perro agarrar el trapo y sacudirlo de un lado para otro como un desesperado. Él se quedó jugando con el cachorro hasta que éste escuchó al dueño llamarlo de lejos. El perro salió corriendo y se fue por donde había entrado. Pronto vendrían los humanos que trabajaban allí, así que el chico se escondió debajo de la mesa donde había encontrado el trapo, adentrándose hasta lo último donde quedaba reguardado entre dos paredes y una caja a su izquierda. Decidió esconderse pues no sabía cómo estos humanos fuesen a reaccionar si lo viesen vivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó pasos acercarse al almacén y luego alguien abrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Encienden la luz.

**Mujer alterada:** "¡Aaaah!, ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?"

**Argilla estresada:** "Estaba ahí anoche. ¡¿Acaso lo habrán robado?!"

**Mujer histérica:** "¡No puede ser, hay que reportarlo de inmediato!"

**Argilla mucho más estresada:** "Esta bien jefa, yo la acompaño."

Las dos mujeres salieron apresuradas del lugar. Todo en silencio.

El chico esperó por un momento, luego se asomó para ver que no hubiese nadie y escapar. Pero justo en ese momento escuchó unos pasos lejanos acercarse, así que decidió quedarse escondido.

Los pasos se acercaron mas y mas, hasta que se escucharon las pisadas sobre el duro suelo del almacén. Alguien sin duda había entrado al lugar.

El chico permaneció en completo silencio, mientras oía a ese alguien caminar cerca de donde él estaba.

**Voz masculina:** "¿Cómo es posible que se hayan simplemente robado el cuerpo cuando dejaron los cristales atrás? Pienso que lo más apropiado para un ladrón hubiese sido robar los pedazos de cristales para venderlos, que un simple cadáver que no tiene ningún valor en el mercado. Algo anda mal en todo esto."

(Esa es la voz de ese hombre llamado Heat.) Pensó el chico.

El hombre cerró las puertas sin seguro para que ningún curioso se asomara, abrió par de ventanas que quedaban bien cerca del techo, localizadas en ambas paredes laterales. Luego entonces comenzó a estudiar el lugar, cuando notó unos diminutos pedacitos de cristal en el suelo justo a un lado de la mesa central.

**Heat sorprendido:** "Esto es curioso. No recuerdo que esto estuviese en el suelo, definitivamente es del cadáver ya que habíamos dejado para hoy la tarea de limpiarlo y guardarlo."

El hombre comenzó a seguir la pequeña hilera de pedacitos de cristal, ya que estos al brillar con la luz eran más fáciles de notar. La hilera lo llevó hasta justo enfrente de la mesa de donde estaba el chico escondido.

**Heat algo molesto:** "¿Debajo de la mesa?, Así que se supone que si rebusco debe estar ahí debajo. Yo solo espero que no sea ninguna broma pesada de parte de ese grupito de mineros odiosos."

El hombre suspiró bastante alto.

**Heat frustrado:** "Espero que la jefa no termine encolerizada luego que descubra esto y se haga todo un alboroto. Ese cuerpo es un descubrimiento arqueológico muy valioso y verlo maltrecho pondrá a la jefa muy alterada."

(Y no solo a ella, tanto Argilla como yo nos hemos partido el lomo trabajando con ese cuerpo como para que lo dañen. Serían semanas de trabajo perdidas, a Argilla no le va a gustar esto.) Pensó Heat.

Entonces él se agachó y se asomó para encontrarse con la sorpresita que él pensaba, les habían dejado un grupo de mineros molestos con su presencia allí. Pero para su horror y sorpresa se encontró con un par de ojos brillosos color plateado que lo miraban fijamente y en silencio.

Heat abrió los ojos grandes, resaltado y muy alterado por lo que veía.

**Heat muy alterado:** "¿Qué…?... ¡No puede ser!... ¿Cómo?... ¡Imposible!"

El chico movió su cabeza un poco de lado, denotando confusión.

Heat se levantó de donde estaba, alterado, y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro pensando en voz alta: "Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser que estoy alucinando o algo así. Tal vez debo achacárselo al alcohol que bebí anoche, si eso es… debe ser que aun estoy borracho o algo así." Comenzó a frotarse la cara con ambas manos. Luego se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas. "!Vamos Heat, despierta!... Esto es solo tu mente jugando juegos. Cuando vuelvas a mirar él estará cadavérico como siempre."

El chico se sintió curioso por ese hombre que hablaba consigo mismo. Decidió que no había peligro, así que salió de su escondite para verlo mejor.

Justo cuando Heat se volteó para dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa, vio al chico parado frente a él mirándolo. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los ojos plateados del chico.

Heat se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca, y se quedó congelado de la sorpresa. El chico aprovechó este momento de cercanía y tomó la mano del hombre, colocándola sobre su pecho para que sintiera su corazón latir y hacerle entender que él era real.

**Heat confundido:** "¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?"

Sintió el latir de su corazón y su piel más fría de lo común.

**Heat muy alterado:** "¡¿Qué… que eres?!"

Él alejó su mano del pecho del chico repentinamente. La confusión que le causó todo este suceso lo había dejado muy perturbado como para pensar con claridad.

El chico bajó la cabeza, sus ojos reflejando tristeza. En realidad él no recordaba quien era, ni cómo llegó al mundo o lo que pasó antes de quedar atrapado dentro del cristal. Solo sabía que despertó porque su dios le encomendó la misión de salvar a los humanos de la destrucción.

El chico movió la cabeza en negación, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho. (Lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirte con palabras lo que siento o pienso. Ni siquiera sé si mis expresiones son lo suficiente como para que me entiendas. No sé como pueda ser de ayuda para nadie si ni siquiera puedo hacer que un solo humano me entienda.) Pensó sintiendo la tristeza en su corazón comerse su esperanza lentamente.

Heat lo observaba, mientras la tensión del silencio lo hacía sentir muy incomodo. Pero al verle los ojos tan tristes al chico, sintió lastima por él. Por alguna razón cuando miraba sus brillantes ojos plateados podía percibir honestidad e inocencia.

El chico cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos contra su pecho perdido en sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que Heat volvió su atención a la marca que el chico tenía sobre su mejilla izquierda. Casi involuntariamente extendió su brazo y la toco suavemente con sus dedos. El chico se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró sorprendido, pero aún no le salían palabras.

Entonces Heat le preguntó para hacer desvanecer la tensión entre los dos.

**Heat:** "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Como respuesta solo consiguió una mirada fija.

**Heat:** "¿No puedes hablar?"

El chico le respondió moviendo la cabeza en negación. Pero entonces tomó la mano de Heat y comenzó a trazar letras con su dedo índice sobre esta.

S… E… R… P… H.

**Heat:** "Serph. ¿Es ese tu nombre?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Al ver al chico más animado, Heat le sonrió y éste le respondió de igual forma. Aún cuando duró por ese breve momento, para Heat le pareció la sonrisa más cálida y hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Mientras observaba su rostro con detenimiento se percató de un brillo sobre sus mejillas, fue entonces que recordó que no habían limpiado su cuerpo aún. Inmediatamente Heat se desabrochó su chaqueta y se la colocó por encima de los hombros a Serph. El chico lo miró algo confundido.

**Heat:** "Debo llevarte para que te limpies, pero antes debes taparte porque todos se alterarían si te viesen desnudo andando por ahí. Hay un río cerca, como a unos metros, es solitaria esa área así que no creo que vayan a haber problemas."

Heat ayudó al chico a ponerse la chaqueta y se la abrochó. Por lo menos era lo suficientemente larga como para taparlo hasta los muslos.

Heat salió del almacén. Miró para todos lados antes de sacar a Serph y luego cerró las puertas. Al menos no vio a nadie por los alrededores que estuviese cerca para notarlos.

(Espero que la jefa y Argilla no se aparezcan por ahí y vean al chico. Se volverán como locas gritando y formarían todo un escándalo.) Heat pensó muy preocupado.

Heat emprendió su caminata hacia los arbustos guiando a Serph de cerca, cuando de momento sintió que éste le tomó de la mano. Heat lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos.

Pero de momento escuchó una voz muy familiar llamar su nombre.

Lo primero que le vino a su mente fue… (¡Demonios!)

Era la voz de Argilla, quien se acercaba junto a Jenna, la jefa arqueóloga y Roland, el jefe de la mina.

Serph de inmediato se escondió detrás de Heat sin soltar su mano.

**Argilla molesta:** "¿Qué rayos haces vagando por ahí cuando deberías estar en el almacén buscando pistas de los ladrones? ¡Vamos! Tenemos que estar allí para cuando lleguen los soldados a hacer preguntas y a ayudarnos con la búsqueda."

Heat ya estaba estresado. Su plan había sido el llevar al chico al río dentro del bosque y dejarlo allí para luego volver por él y ayudarlo a integrarse a la sociedad. Ahora estas circunstancias cambiaron por completo todo eso.

Trató de componerse y contestar adecuadamente.

**Heat:** "Ya sé Argilla, solo déjame hacer algo y luego regresaré al almacén y los ayudaré en todo lo que quieran."

**Roland:** "¿Quién es esa persona que anda contigo?"

Preguntó mientras miraba con curiosidad a Serph, quien estaba observándolos distanciado. Sin hacerse notar mucho, Roland se había acercado bastante a donde estaban Heat y Serph, por ende pudo percatarse de Serph.

**Roland:** "No creo que es de por aquí. Yo conozco bien a mis empleados y él no me parece conocido."

Heat se quedó congelado ya que no sabía que responder.

**Heat nervioso:** "N-no, e-es solo…"

Argilla se acercó a verlo también, mientras que la jefa permaneció un poco más distanciada y en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos.

Argilla se quedó atónita, "Oye él se parece mucho a…"

"…"

"¡Aaaahhh!" gritó Argilla horrorizada, asustando a Roland y a Jenna.

**Roland muy agitado:** "¡¿Que ocurre Argilla?!"

Argilla temblando y horrorizada se abalanzó sobre Roland, agarrándolo por los brazos. "!Ese es el cadáver que sacamos del cristal! ¡…y ahora está vivo!"

"¡¿Pero cómo?!" preguntó Jenna sobresaltada. Ella se acercó para observar al chico mejor.

**Jenna muy sorprendida e interesada:** "¡Fascinante! Nunca había visto o escuchado de algo como esto."

Serph estaba muy nervioso por tantas sobrecargas de emociones que apretó fuerte la mano de Heat.

De inmediato Heat lo sintió y se movió frente a Serph para esconderlo con su cuerpo.

**Heat algo agitado:** "¡Esperen, cálmense! No resolveremos nada con alterarnos."

**Roland:** "Si, pero como explicas que de la nada un cuerpo humano cobre vida después de estar cientos de años muerto. Debes de entender el porqué de toda esta conmoción."

Roland sostuvo entre sus brazos a Argilla apoyándola sobre su pecho, mientras ella temblaba y se mordía las uñas del nerviosismo.

**Heat más calmado:** "No sé cómo explicar qué es él o cómo regresó a la vida. Solo sé que cuando llegué él ya estaba despierto y escondido debajo de la mesa donde estaban las herramientas."

Jenna miraba a Heat con interés y pensativa.

**Heat continuó:** "Él se me acercó y trató de comunicarse conmigo por medio de señas. Claro que se me hizo difícil al comienzo porque él no habla, pero por medio de la escritura logró decirme su nombre."

Heat se volteó para mirar al chico. "Serph, ese es su nombre."

**Argilla un poco más calmada:** "¿Tiene nombre? Pero eso no deja el hecho de que es un muerto-vivo. Oh Dios, espero que esto no sea producto de ninguna brujería o maleficio."

**Heat:** "Argilla no seas tan exagerada, no creo que él sea producto de algo así."

**Roland:** "Bueno hasta a mi me sorprendió todo esto. No quisiera ser pesimista pero lo que ella dice no se puede descartar. No sabemos cómo, ni el porqué se originó esta situación."

**Heat:** "Como sea, pero ustedes creen en un ser superior que da orden al universo, ¿verdad? Pues pienso que si hay un ser supremo, este puede hacer excepciones, como esos sucesos sobrenaturales que la gente llama milagros. No creo que la existencia de Serph aquí y ahora sea solo un accidente."

**Jenna:** "Heat, creo que tu visión es un poco extremista, pero en fin, esto es un caso muy raro y extremo, así que cualquier cosa puede ser posible. Lo que debemos hacer como arqueólogos es buscar la verdad por medio de la ciencia, no la religión (mira a Heat) o las supersticiones (luego a Argilla). Hoy haremos las preparaciones para marcharnos mañana a primera hora, nos llevaremos a Serph con nosotros y dejaremos que un doctor lo revise cuando lleguemos a la villa. De una vez le daré un reporte completo al líder."

(No puedo dejar que el hallazgo más importante de todos los tiempos se me escape de las manos así porque si. Tengo que mantenerlo conmigo y con vida hasta poder mostrárselo a todo el mundo, así nadie pondrá en duda mi trabajo o lo que puedo lograr.) Pensó Jenna decidida.

Tanto Heat como Argilla asintieron.

Entonces Roland colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Argilla.

**Roland: **"Bueno si ya todo está resuelto volveré a mi trabajo, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme, ¿Está bien?" (lo último fue más bien dirigido a Argilla que al grupo)

**Argilla calmada:** "Está bien. Gracias."

Roland se despidió de Argilla con una sonrisa cálida, ella se despidió de igual forma, luego él se marchó. Por otra parte Heat los observaba a ambos en silencio, estupefacto por la escena. Algo entre esos dos estaba pasando, así que él prefirió no hacer comentarios y mantenerse a distancia. Argilla notó la expresión de Heat.

**Argilla sospechando: **"¿Qué?"

**Heat sarcástico:** "Nada."

Argilla lo mira molesta.

**Jenna entonces se adelanta: **"Vámonos a trabajar."

Argilla y Heat la acompañan, seguidos por Serph. Llegan al almacén donde Jenna les da instrucciones.

**Jenna:** "Argilla, ve recogiendo los instrumentos de aquella mesa. Heat, trae a Serph y siéntalo en la mesa del centro, voy a buscar los químicos que trajimos del laboratorio."

Jenna se retiró a una esquina a buscar en una mochila grande las botellas de químicos, mientras que Heat se encargó de realizar su tarea.

**Heat: **"Ven Serph, siéntate aquí." Le señala haciendo un gesto con la mano en la mesa.

Serph mira su mano pero no se inmuta. Su mirada algo evasiva no hace contacto con los ojos de Heat.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, todo está bien." Heat le dice con voz calmada, tratando de establecer un vínculo de confianza entre ambos.

Serph está algo desconfiado por el nerviosismo, pero entonces logra mirar a los ojos a Heat y luego de unos segundos obedece.

Jenna trae consigo dos botellas, como de un litro cada una y de diferentes colores. Le da a Heat dos esponjas suaves.

**Jenna:** "Con esto vas a limpiarlo bien. No te preocupes, los químicos no son tóxicos, lo sé porque yo los preparé. Esto te hará la tarea de sacarle las partículas de cristal más fácil. Bueno, me voy guardar las muestras de cristal y a empacar las cosas de nuestro campamento. Llegaré dentro de un buen rato porque tengo que volver a la mensajería para avisar lo ocurrido y que regresaremos mañana. Nos vemos." Se despide con un gesto y se marcha.

Argilla realiza su tarea mientras Heat hace lo suyo.

Él comienza por limpiarle el rostro a Serph. "No te molesta nada, ¿verdad?" Heat le pregunta preocupado luego de comenzar a untarle los químicos en el rostro al chico.

Serph le contesta moviendo la cabeza en negación. Por alguna razón mientras Heat lo limpia, Serph no despega su mirada del rostro del hombre. Para Serph, el color rojo de los ojos y del cabello de Heat le era muy curioso y bonito. Pero sin saber por qué, al observar al hombre de tan cerca y detalladamente, sentía que le parecía familiar.

Heat comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo por esto dada la proximidad entre ambos, así que trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía e ignorar ese sentimiento. Cuando le limpiaba la mejilla izquierda a Serph, notó que la marca que éste tenía no salía con el químico.

**Heat curioso:** "Serph, ¿Acaso esa marca en tu rostro es un tatuaje?"

Serph lo miró confundido.

**Heat:** " Um…Un dibujo imborrable en la piel hecho con agujas o algo así."

Serph movió su cabeza en negación.

Heat lo miró muy extrañado.

**Heat confundido:** "¿Entonces qué es?

Serph humedeció su dedo índice en la esponja, luego comenzó a trazar letras sobre la mesa.

C - O - R - O - N - A… D - E… A - G - U - A.

**Heat más confundido: **"¿Corona de agua?"

"Hmmm. Entonces así se llama el símbolo, o sea el tatuaje."

Serph puso su mano tocando su frente, luego suspiro. (Un poco frustrado)

Se recompuso y volvió a mirar al hombre, esta vez con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y empezó a escribir en la mesa nuevamente.

**Heat leyó:** "La manifestación de mi poder es la corona de agua."

**Heat más confundido que antes: **"Umm, está bien."

Él entonces le devolvió una sonrisa algo frustrada a Serph y prefirió dejar el tema ahí, ya que al final solo terminó con más dudas que respuestas.

Luego que terminó de limpiar su rostro y cuello, le pidió al chico que se quitara el chaleco para poder terminar de limpiarlo. El chico accedió y se desnudo, luego volvió a sentarse en la mesa.

Mientras lo limpiaba, Heat pensaba en lo extraña que era toda la situación. No era lo mismo limpiar a un cadáver que un ser humano vivo, y si es que Serph era humano. Por alguna razón en el fondo Heat pensaba que éste no lo era, pero tampoco podía definir su naturaleza. Al final todo estaba cubierto por un manto de misterio.

Heat logró limpiar su espalda con bastante facilidad, ya que el cuerpo de Serph es mucho más pequeño que el de él. Ya faltando de limpiar solo la mitad del cuerpo del chico, se volvió hacia Argilla.

**Heat:** "Oye Argilla, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

Ella fue a donde él con una mirada sospechosa.

**Argilla:** "Bueno depende de qué y si me siento con el ánimo."

**Heat:** "No seas así, de veras necesito tu ayuda."

**Argilla:** "Esta bien, pero a cambio me darás lo que yo quiera."

**Heat frustrado:** "Jahhh, está bien como quieras. Ahora, ¿Puedes ir al campamento y buscar en mi mochila algo de ropa para Serph? Normalmente no se lo pediría a ninguna chica, pero esto es una emergencia. ¿Podrías?"

**Argilla: **"Esta bien, ¿Pero no crees que tu ropa le quedará enorme? Su cuerpo es mucho más pequeño que el tuyo, creo que mi ropa le quedara más a su talla."

**Heat:** "¿Quéee? Por favor Argilla, no puedes pretender darle a usar tu ropa a un chico, eso está muy mal."

**Argilla:** "Que importa, de seguro a él no le molesta pues no se ha quejado."

**Heat alterado:** "¡Claro que no se ha quejado, no puede hacerlo!"

**Argilla:** "No ha hecho ningún gesto de desaprobación. En fin, traeré la ropa de ambos y veremos cual le entalla mejor. Nos vemos."

Argilla se marcha del lugar. Heat suspira.

**Heat frustrado: **"Demonios. No sé qué le ve a ella ese Roland."

Heat se voltea y lleva su atención de nuevo a Serph. Se da cuenta que Serph había tomado la otra esponja y había estado imitando lo que él hacía. Heat sonríe. Le parece graciosa la manera torpe en que Serph lo hace. (Igual que un niño.) Piensa.

**Heat sonriente: **"Te ayudaré."

Heat continúa con su labor ayudado por Serph. Mientras terminaba de limpiar el cuerpo del chico, se dio cuenta de que le faltaban un par de cosas. Se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle al chico por no hacerlo sentir mal. Así que continuó con su labor en silencio.

Pasan un rato muy largo solos hasta que llega Argilla con la ropa.

**Heat sarcástico:** "Si que te tomaste tu tiempo."

**Argilla:** "Bueno que esperabas, traté de escoger de mi ropa la que pareciera menos femenina."

**Heat:** "Tarea imposible."

**Argilla:** "¡Ja!"

Vira la cara lejos de Heat. Luego vuelve su atención a Serph y le sonríe luego de verlo sonriente y más animado. A Serph toda esta situación le parece muy entretenida e interesante.

Entonces ella se voltea para mirar a Heat molesta y le da la ropa.

**Argilla:** "De todas maneras aquí tienes, no te quejes tanto."

Heat levanta una ceja mientras la mira. Luego ambos vuelven la atención a Serph.

**Argilla:** "¿Bueno con que probamos primero?"

**Heat:** "Con mi ropa obviamente."

**Argilla sarcástica:** "¿Siempre tienes que ser tan machista?"

**Heat más serio:** "Es un chico, es obvio que debe vestir como uno. O es que acaso piensas que él es afeminado."

**Argilla:** "No es eso, pero mira sus brazos, piernas y torso, son más pequeños comparado contigo. Si se pone tu ropa va a parecer un ropero andante. Pero está bien, ponle tu ropa a ver como se ve, pero si no me gusta le ponemos la mía."

**Heat algo frustrado:** "Demonios, está bien Argilla, pero por ahora hagámoslo a mi manera."

Argilla le sonríe a Heat.

Heat se encarga de ponerle la ropa al chico, Argilla se voltea esperando con ansias verlo completamente vestido.

Cuando termina le avisa a ella y ésta se voltea.

Ella conteniendo la risa ojea a Serph detenidamente. No pasa mucho cuando ella comienza a reírse, ya sin poder contenerse. Heat la mira muy serio. Serph se mira con curiosidad.

**Argilla riendo:** "Lo siento, es que se ve tan gracioso, esa ropa le queda enorme. Si quieres solo déjale puesta la camisa, lo demás hay que quitárselo."

**Heat serio:** "¿Entonces pretendes que ande por ahí sin ropa interior y con pantalones de mujer?"

**Argilla juguetona:** "¿Tienes una mejor idea? No sé tú, pero pienso que esa ropa interior no le sirve de mucho si se le cae. Yo opto por que se quede con un pantalón más ajustado y nada más, es como si llevara pantaloncillos y pantalones al mismo tiempo, dos en uno."

**Heat frustrado:** "Jahhh, demonios. Ponle lo que quieras, es todo tuyo."

**Argilla contenta:** "Gracias."

Se va con Serph. Logra cambiarlo y luego lo trae donde Heat.

**Argilla sonríe satisfecha:** "¿Qué te parece?"

Heat lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, dudoso y con los brazos cruzados.

**Heat:** "No lo sé. Se ve afeminado, pero así lo quisiste."

**Argilla molesta:** "Sip, siempre tienes que ser machista. Se ve bien, es un pantalón oscuro, nadie notará que es de mujer solo porque es ajustado. Además, la camisa es grande y cubre el pantalón. Te quejas solo porque sabes que es mi pantalón, de lo contrario ni hubieses hablado."

**Ella se ríe malévolamente: **"Aunque debo decir, no le queda tan mal. Pero no tan bien como a mí por mis curvas."

Heat se da con la mano en la frente. Suspira.

**Argilla:** "Bueno chicos se acabó la diversión, vamos a recoger todo temprano que nos vamos mañana. Es la última noche y quiero pasarla bien y divertirme."

**Heat sarcástico:** "Si. ¿Me pregunto si será con Roland?"

Argilla se enrojece un poco y le da un codazo en el costado a Heat. "¡Cállate!"

Heat se aguanta el lugar del golpe adolorido. (Esto me pasa por provocarla. ¡Qué mujer tan diabólica!) Piensa.

Argilla agarró la mochila con los químicos y la ropa restante que no le pusieron a Serph.

**Argilla: **"Tú te encargas del resto Heat. Nos vemos chicos." Les sonríe a ambos y le da una guiñada a Heat. Se va, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta.

**Heat se muerde el labio inferior molesto.** "No puedo creer que le deba un favor a esa mujer-demonio."

Serph lo miró pero su expresión era seria, su mente más bien perdida en un recuerdo del pasado. (Demonio… demonio de fuego. Lava…humo… me quema la piel… cadáveres por doquier...su risa.) Recordó un rostro riendo malévolamente y con placer.

"¿Serph?"

Logró conectarse de nuevo con la realidad al escuchar a Heat llamar su nombre.

**Heat preocupado se le acercó:** "¿Estás bien? Tenias una expresión de temor en tu rostro."

Serph asintió y le sonrió. Heat le devolvió la sonrisa y tocó su mejilla.

**Heat:** "No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante, todo va estar bien."

Serph lo abrazó repentinamente, algo que tomó por sorpresa a Heat. Sonriendo le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego Heat culminó el abrazo, acordándose que tenía que llevar las herramientas que Argilla había recogido, al campamento con el resto del equipaje.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Serph.

**Heat:** "Espérame aquí, iré por algo y luego nos vamos."

Primero cerró todas las ventanas con doble seguro, luego recogió el bolso pesado con las herramientas y volvió a donde Serph.

**Heat sonriendo:** "Ahora sí, vámonos."

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida, después Heat apagó la luz.

Ambos salieron del almacén, Heat cerró la puerta asegurándola bien.

Luego se dirigieron al campamento, Serph observando todo a su alrededor muy precavido. No podía darse el lujo de confiar en desconocidos, y mucho menos cuando sentía la oscuridad de sus consciencias. Por alguna razón desde el comienzo, él no se sintió de ese modo con Heat, o Argilla. Es verdad que ellos no están exentos de tener oscuridad en sus consciencias, pero él sentía que eso no era algo que los dominaba. Todos los humanos tienen mal en sus corazones, pero también tienen bien. Todo depende de sus acciones y los valores morales que los dirigen en cada decisión que toman.

Mientras iban caminando, por alguna razón desconocida, la atención de Serph fue atraída hacia la entrada de la mina. Se retrasó y se quedó más atrás de Heat. Éste se percató del retraso y llamó a Serph, quien volvió de inmediato a su lado. Siguieron el camino hasta llegar al campamento, entrando a la tienda del grupo.

Se encontraron con que ya todo estaba empacado, y Argilla se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo. Heat se dirigió a dejar la mochila de herramientas con lo demás mientras que Serph, atraído por el olor de la comida se acercó a Argilla.

**Argilla sonriente:** "Debes tener hambre, en unos momentos termino de cocinar y te serviré. No soy tan excelente cocinera como la jefa o alguien por ahí (mirando a Heat), pero al menos nadie se queja. Empecé a cocinar ya adulta, es algo difícil, pero no me quejo."

Serph curioso observaba la sopa hirviendo junto con el resto de ingredientes.

Heat observaba de lejos a ambos, pero en especial a Serph.

(Cualquiera al verlo pensaría que es un adulto, pero se comporta muy parecido a un niño. Aun así tiene algo en él que no es normal, un aire misterioso que lo rodea y lo hace tan especial.) Pensó.

Heat se acerca a Serph y le habla en voz baja cerca del oído. "Solo empezó a cocinar hace unas semanas atrás cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez. Sospecho que solo lo hizo para impresionar al jefe de la mina cuando arreglara una cita con él."

Argilla levanta una ceja, denotando su molestia. "¿Heat no quiere ser el próximo ingrediente en el almuerzo de hoy, verdad?" Ella extiende la mano y agarra con fuerza un cuchillo, lo aprieta.

Ambos se quedan sorprendidos.

**Heat:** "No es para tanto Argilla, además si te gusta tanto porque no se lo dices y ya. No tienes que arrastrarnos a probar tus experimentos culinarios para impresionarlo. No creo que le importe eso."

Argilla respira hondo, suelta el cuchillo.

**Argilla:** "Un hombre tan apuesto y trabajador como él se merece una deliciosa cena después de su larga jornada de trabajo. Que mejor que se la ofrezca alguien que lo aprecia tanto."

**Heat tose para aclarar la garganta:** "Aprecia" "Mas bien di que enloquece por él."

**Argilla lo mira molesta:** "¿Porque siempre tienes que arruinarme el momento?"

Heat entretenido se ríe, victorioso por haber logrado su objetivo de molestarla.

Serph estando entre medio de los dos, observa con detenimiento a ambos, pero no entiende lo que pasa.

Argilla apaga el fuego. **Se dirige a Heat: **"Bueno ya terminé. Vamos Heat, haz algo útil y trae los platos."

Heat obedece. Argilla sirve la comida y se sientan a la mesa, los tres comen.

**Argilla contenta se dirige a Serph:** "¿Te gusta?"

El chico asiente sonriendo.

**Argilla mas contenta se dirige a Heat: **"Tiene una sonrisa tan linda, me gustaría tener un hijo como él."

**Heat medio sonriente:** "Hmm, suerte con Roland."

**Argilla sarcástica:** "¡Ja! No necesito eso. Con mis encantos femeninos y mi personalidad, son suficientes."

Luego todos comen en silencio. Serph de momento se empieza a sentir mal. Su corazón palpita rápidamente, su respirar es bastante acelerado y siente su cuerpo temblar un poco. Trata de calmarse y no hacérselo saber a los demás. Apenas logra terminar de comer cuando siente que ya es muy fuerte, se agarra el pecho.

Una energía está invadiendo su cuerpo y aunque no logra descifrar que es, tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Como si algo estuviese por ocurrir.

Heat y Argilla notan su estado y se asustan, ambos se acercan de inmediato a socorrerlo.

**Argilla preocupada: "**¡¿Estás bien, que tienes?!"

Heat lo toma por los hombros. **Estando ya ansioso:** "¡Serph mírame! ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo de la forma que lo hiciste antes."

Serph lo abraza, su rostro mostrando temor y sufrimiento. (Nunca antes había experimentado el dolor. Es tan terrible ser un humano.) Pensó.

Argilla desesperada sale corriendo de la tienda a buscar a Jenna, dejando a Heat solo con Serph.

Heat desesperado lo toma por la quijada, levantando su rostro obligándolo así a que lo mire. "¡Serph por favor, dime algo, lo que sea!"

Serph cierra sus ojos, en su mente comienzan a aparecer imágenes de sus recuerdos cuando estaba dentro de la mina, los sonidos y la obscuridad, los mineros y las antorchas en las paredes. Siente que debe ir hacia allá, pero el sufrimiento de su cuerpo no lo deja. Se desespera. Lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas mientras agarra a Heat por la camisa.

Heat lo abraza, frotando con una mano la espalda de Serph y con la otra su nuca.

**Su voz más calmada: **"Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. No te voy a dejar."

Serph concentrado en relajarse, comienza a sentir que su cuerpo lentamente retorna a la normalidad. Aun así siente la urgencia de salir de la tienda y dirigirse hacia la mina. El culmina el abrazo y se incorpora, Heat lo ayuda.

**Heat animado:** "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Serph asintió.

**Heat aliviado:** "Me diste un gran susto. Por un momento pensé que colapsarías. Ven, siéntate en lo que te traigo un vaso con agua."

Pero Serph en vez de obedecer, le agarró la mano y suavemente tiró de ella para gestionarle a que salieran.

**Heat confundido:** "¿Para donde quieres ir? Primero hay que esperar a que la jefa te revise antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No quiero que vayas a colapsar por ahí y termine yo en problemas."

Pero Serph desesperado volvió a insistirle. Su cara demostrando preocupación. Pero al ver que Heat no quería hacerle caso soltó su mano y salió de la tienda a paso acelerado.

**Heat rápidamente fue tras él:** "¡Serph regresa! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Pero él no le hizo caso y al ver que el hombre lo estaba alcanzando echó a correr, logrando adentrarse en la mina.

**Heat corrió tras él, molesto y ansioso:** "¡Demonios! ¡Serph detente!"

Serph pasó entre los mineros sin detenerse, llegando hasta el área del elevador. Pero uno de los trabajadores le bloqueo la entrada al mismo.

**Primer trabajador:** "¿Qué hace éste civil aquí? Esta área es solo para los que trabajan aquí, regresa por donde viniste."

Al ver que no podía bajar por el elevador, miro alrededor. Logró notar un pequeño hueco por un lado del elevador. Tomó impulso y rempujó al hombre, logrando entrar a esa área, luego brincó por el lado del elevador y descendió por el hueco. Aunque parecía pequeño para un hombre adulto normal, gracias a que su cuerpo era delgado y no muy alto, logró caber sin problemas.

Tanto Heat como los trabajadores quedaron estupefactos con la hazaña del chico.

**Segundo trabajador:** "¡Diablos! Será todo un milagro si no se rompe una pierna después de esa caída tan alta."

**Heat muy alterado:** "¡Demonios Serph! Uno de ustedes lléveme hasta abajo, ese chico es mi responsabilidad. Si algo le pasa estaré en serios problemas."

**Tercer Trabajador:** "Pero no podemos llevar civiles a la mina, está prohibido."

Heat le muestra su identificación como asistente de arqueología. "¡Demonios solo bajen el elevador!"

**Tercer trabajador:** "Está bien, pero si les pasa algo es su responsabilidad. No tenemos nada que ver con todo este asunto. Tendrán que hablar con el jefe cuando salgan."

El trabajador comenzó a bajar el elevador por medio de una polea.

Serph cayó al fondo del hueco, sobre sus piernas y sin fracturarse ni un hueso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo hacia lo más hondo de la mina.

El elevador bajó metros largos de distancia hasta llegar al suelo. (Espero que éste bien. Serph se las va a ver muy mal conmigo cuando lo encuentre. ¿Qué demonios es lo que busca aquí?) Pensó Heat mientras se mordía las uñas por la ansiedad.

Una vez Heat salió del elevador llamó a Serph y lo buscó, pero no estaba por los alrededores. "¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Serph!"

Heat siguió hacia adelante, observando sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista del chico.

En el camino Serph se encontró con algunos mineros, quienes le bloquearon el paso.

**Uno de los mineros: **"Oye no deberías estar aquí, que demonios hacen allá arriba dejando entrar a civiles."

Serph sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, trató de evadirlos pero no pudo. (¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me entiendan? Están en peligro.) Pensó desesperado.

**Otro minero le grita con actitud imponente:** "¡No vas a pasar de aquí, regresa!"

Pero toda la conmoción se detiene al empezar a estremecerse la tierra.

Todos se asustan. Los mineros entran en pánico y comienzan a correr hacia la salida, Heat se echa a un lado para no ser atropellado por los frenéticos trabajadores. A pesar de estar asustado, Serph continúa hacia adelante, aún quedan mineros hacia el interior de la mina.

Serph logra llegar a lo último de la mina, pero el panorama no pinta nada lindo. Algunos mineros habían colapsado, pedazos de rocas y tierra comenzaban a desprenderse de las paredes y el techo. Los que aun se encontraban bien, hacían lo que podían para ayudar a los heridos o a los que por el pánico se habían tirado al suelo.

Serph comenzó a ayudarlos, pero al sentir que el peligro aumentaba, decidió emplear sus fuerzas en protegerlos sin importar el costo. (Esta es la razón por la que he venido al mundo.) Pensó. Logrando concentrar sus energías invocó al elemento de agua. Se iluminó la marca de su mejilla izquierda y luego de sus manos se liberó un torrente de agua que abarcó todo el techo, luego se congeló en un trozo gigante de hielo.

Heat llegó en ese momento, siendo testigo del enorme pedazo de hielo en el techo.

Heat estupefacto: "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

Aún con la poca visibilidad del lugar, logró percatarse de Serph, notando la marca de su mejilla brillar color azul celeste en medio de la obscuridad. Se acerco a él: "¿Estás bien?"

Serph asintió.

Heat entonces fue a ayudar a algunos de los mineros a incorporarse y moverse hacia donde no hubiesen deslizamientos y estuviesen más seguros.

El sismo no cesaba, pero al no colapsar el techo los mineros lograron salir poco a poco del final del túnel y ponerse en un lugar a salvo.

Serph se mantuvo en todo momento reforzando la capa de hielo porque se estaba agrietando gracias a los movimientos sísmicos. Esto fue agotando grandemente su energía y poco a poco fue sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo. Al no poder mantener la barrera de hielo se comenzó a despedazar y colapsar.

Serph trató de escapar pero sus piernas no se movían tan rápido como él quería.

Heat regresó por Serph, solo para presenciar como un pedazo de roca le agolpeaba en la cabeza y un pequeño charco de sangre coloreaba su plateada cabellera. Serph colapsó en el suelo inconsciente.

Él corrió hasta donde Serph desesperado, lo levantó del suelo mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo de los pedazos que caían alrededor. Logró colocarlo en sus brazos y lo carga, sacándolo de esa trampa mortal donde estaban. La visibilidad era casi nula, pues las pocas antorchas que quedaban encendidas las tenían los mineros, pero gracias al brillo de la marca en la mejilla del chico, Heat logra avanzar sin mayores problemas.

Él pudo sentir que el temblor de la tierra había mermado grandemente y logra avanzar por el túnel, hasta alcanzar a los demás mineros que él había ayudado anteriormente. Una vez a salvo, recuesta a Serph en el suelo e intenta socorrerlo. Revisa la herida en la cabeza para ver cuán profunda es, pero no puede observarla claramente por la sangre y la poca luz. Él arranca un pedazo de su camisa para limpiar la herida, pero el pedazo de tela se humedece completamente por la sangre y aun sigue saliendo más. Al ver que no funciona, trata entonces de mantener al chico despierto y consciente, al menos hasta que lleguen los demás a rescatarlos.

**Heat desesperado y preocupado:** "Vamos Serph, despierta. Quédate conmigo."

Le da leves golpes en el rostro para que éste se mantenga atento.

Pero Heat se desespera aun más al ver que el chico reacciona pobremente a sus llamados. Sus energías están muy agotadas y le cuesta mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. La marca en la mejilla de Serph deja de brillar.

**Heat frustrado:** "¡Demonios! Esto no puede estar pasando. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, no voy a permitir que Serph se muera, así nada más. ¿Alguien sabe de alguna otra salida?"

**Uno de los mineros:** "Por desgracia solo hay una disponible y es por donde está el elevador."

**Otro minero:** "Había otra pero por las lluvias fuertes del año pasado, esta se selló por completo. Habrá que esperar a que vengan a rescatarnos. No creo que tarden mucho."

Heat da un puñetazo en el suelo. (Demonios Serph, vaya día para actuar tan heroico.) Pensó mientras mordía su labio inferior. Entonces una mirada sombría cubrió los rojizos ojos de Heat. (Aguanta por favor, no te mueras. No sabría qué hacer si eso te ocurriese.) Pensó desesperado, bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento Heat sintió una mano posarse sobre su puño. Con sorpresa vio que la mano pertenecía a Serph. Luego llevó su mirada al rostro del chico, quien lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Una mirada triste fue lo que encontró en sus ojos.

(Siento tanto que tengas que sufrir por mi culpa, perdóname. No soy tan fuerte como creí. Lo siento.)Pensó Serph.

Heat tomó la mano de Serph en la suya, con su otra mano le acarició la mejilla al chico.

**Heat:** "No tienes que estar tan triste, no es tu culpa que terminara así. Hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase. No voy a dejarte morir."

Serph le sonrió.

(Tienes razón. No voy a morir hoy. Tengo una misión que cumplir y no voy a dejar que termine así. Voy a volverme más fuerte y así protegeré a todos los que pueda, como tú lo haces por mí.)

Serph colocó su mano sobre la mano de Heat que estaba en su rostro.

El hombre le sonrió.

Estando ahora mas determinado en salir de allí con todos a salvo, Serph invirtió sus energías en mantenerse despierto y consciente todo el tiempo posible. Por su parte, Heat decidió quitarse la camina y envolverla, poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Serph para evitar que siguiera sangrando como lo hacía. Casi todo el cabello de Serph estaba manchado con sangre, así que no era para menos que Heat estuviese pensando que él estaba en peligro de morir. De todo el grupo allí, Serph era el que más herido estaba. Muchos de los mineros ayudaban a los que estaban algo heridos o maltrechos, pero unos pocos observaban a Serph con miedo o rechazo, como si este fuera algo raro. Solo uno ya mayor fue quien se acercó para darle las gracias por salvar a su hijo y a él.

Heat estaba muy molesto con los demás por su ingratitud, pero sentía que Serph no los necesitaba, así que prefirió permanecer en silencio. Sabía que agravar la situación solo empeoraría las cosas para Serph.

Pasó quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que comenzaron a escuchar ruidos a lo lejos. Aliviados todos de que por fin venían a rescatarlos, se alegraron y se prepararon para moverse hacia donde se originaba el sonido. Heat cargaba en sus brazos a Serph mientras los demás se ayudaban mutuamente. Todos se dirigieron hacia el área del elevador.

Al llegar se encontraron con que estaban arreglando algunos desperfectos en la polea, pero que al terminar bajarían. Al menos eso fue lo que les indicó en voz alta unos de los trabajadores, que les había escuchado gritar. Tardaron un buen rato hasta que por fin comenzó a funcionar el elevador y bajó un grupo pequeño a buscarlos. Comenzaron a subirse en grupos de cuatro o cinco, dependiendo del peso de cada uno, y tenían que esperar a que llevasen a esos hacia arriba, para luego bajar por otro grupito más. Cada vez se agrupaban más gente en la entrada al elevador, haciendo casi imposible que Heat pudiera salir con Serph de allí lo más rápido posible.

Heat estaba furioso, no solo se había quedado atrás, ya que él era el único que cargaba a alguien en los brazos y Serph no es tan liviano como aparenta; sino porque los demás se ponían a sí mismos como prioridad sin importarles los demás. Comenzó a rempujarlos y a gritarles que se movieran, algunos se molestaban y le gritaban, pero hubo uno que se negó a dejarlo seguir argumentando que todos tenían el mismo derecho de salir. A Heat no le importó y para sacarlo del camino lo pateó en la entrepierna. Cosa que solo llevó a que los ánimos se caldearan y se empezaran a gritar entre todos, unos a su favor y otros en contra. Cuando bajo el elevador, uno de los trabajadores notó a Serph ensangrentado cubriéndose como podía con sus manos y el pecho de Heat, así que haló a Heat de entre la gente y lo posó junto a él. Dejó entrar a tres más y luego se marcharon.

**El hombre se le acercó a Heat:** "Les dije que iban a ser responsables de su seguridad. Debe llevar al chico a ver a un doctor, se ve muy mal. Ya el jefe sabe que están aquí, de seguro hablara con usted." Suspira. "Esto sí que es un mal día."

**Heat desanimado:** "Un mal día sin duda."

Mira a Serph, quien yace con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y sus ojos cerrados.

Al llegar arriba, él se dirige con los otros tres a la salida, allí esperan el jefe de la mina, Roland, su jefa Jenna y Argilla, junto con otros trabajadores que atienden a los heridos.

(Genial, mas problemas. De seguro la jefa me arrancara la cabeza.) Piensa Heat mientras se acerca a ellos.

Cuando Argilla los ve, se da cuenta del estado de Serph, sus ojos se abren enormes.

**Argilla horrorizada:** "¡¿Qué demonios le pasó?!"

Heat no encuentra como explicarle.

Jenna y Roland se acercan. Ambos quedan estupefactos.

**Jenna furiosa:** ¡Heat! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió llevarlo a la mina, sabiendo que está prohibida la entrada para nosotros?!"

**Heat alterado:** "¡Yo no lo llevé! Él salió corriendo hacia el interior de la mina, se tiró por un hueco del lado del elevador y se fue hasta lo último de la mina. Traté de detenerlo pero no me escuchó. ¿Qué demonios querían que hiciera? ¡Amarrarlo!"

Tanto Jenna como Argilla revisan el cuerpo de Serph. Roland, quien observa todo se acerca.

**Roland:** "Tráiganlo al campamento, llamaré al enfermero para que lo atienda."

Heat obedece y lo lleva hasta el campamento. Allá las dos mujeres se encargan de limpiarlo. Él se sienta en una esquina de la tienda agachando su cabeza, apoyándola con sus manos, mientras piensa frustrado en todo lo ocurrido.

Roland llega junto al enfermero, quien rápidamente comienza su tarea.

**Roland se acerca a Heat:** "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces no deberías sentirte culpable. Nadie te culpa porque el chico sea un completo suicida."

**Heat en voz baja:** "No creo que él sea un suicida, al menos no del todo. Él fue allí para proteger a esas personas, lo sé porque lo vi. Fue como si él hubiese previsto que algo así iba a ocurrir. Su comportamiento desde el comienzo había sido calmado, pero luego de la nada comenzó a sentirse muy mal, adolorido o algo así y después se calmó. Entonces, momentos antes de que ocurriese todo esto, él estaba alterado y desesperado, como si algo lo preocupara."

**Roland: **"No lo sé, no soy creyente de ningunas visiones futuras, pero de que el chico es raro, si lo creo. En fin, tengo que volver a la mina a ver cómo va todo. Regresaré mas tarde."

Heat asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

Roland se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Pero de momento se volteó para mirar a Heat.

**Roland:** "Trata de descansar y despejar tu mente. Lo que sea que pase después de esto, será porque así es como debe ser. No hace bien darle vueltas al asunto. Nos vemos luego."

Se despide con un gesto. Se acerca a las dos mujeres, les dice algo y luego se va de la tienda.

Serph aun esta inconsciente. Tanto las dos mujeres como el enfermero hacen todo lo posible por ayudarlo y cerrar la herida en su cabeza. Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que logran terminar de atenderlo, el enfermero se va y ellas se quedan a recoger todo y limpiarse la sangre.

Jenna se sienta al lado de Heat, quien ahora se encuentra recostado en su cama.

**Jenna:** "Solo esperemos que con esto logre mantenerse con vida y podamos llevarlo a la villa para que lo atienda un doctor adecuadamente. No sabemos si la pérdida de sangre fue tan severa que no pueda sobrevivir esta noche."

**Heat:** "Él sobrevivirá, tiene que hacerlo. Le prometí que no lo dejaría morir, y no va a morir. Me quedaré junto a él en vela toda la noche. De todos modos no creo que pueda dormir."

**Jenna lo mira preocupada:** "¿Estás seguro? Te ves agotado."

Heat asintió.

**Jenna se levanta:** "Voy a bañarme, ya se está haciendo tarde y me toca preparar la cena. Nos vemos en un rato." Le toca el hombro a Heat.

Camina hacia la salida. Justo antes de que ella sale, **Heat:** "¡Jenna! Siento mucho lo que pasó. Debí haber hecho mucho más de lo que hice. Perdóname"

**Jenna se voltea, lo mira apenada: **"No Heat, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. A veces las cosas pasan por razones que desconocemos. Nadie te culpa y por eso no deberías culparte a ti mismo. Además no debemos rendirnos aun, él está vivo todavía y es lo que importa. ¿Está bien?"

Heat asintió. Luego de ver su respuesta ella se marcha.

Ya estando todo en silencio, Argilla quien está sentada al lado de Serph, mira a Heat.

**Argilla:** "Oye Heat, ¿Crees que él pueda escucharnos, o al menos tener consciencia de lo que pasa alrededor de él?"

**Heat distraído mirando el techo:** "No lo sé. Tal vez no, yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor cuando duermo. Tal vez en su caso sea lo mismo."

**Argilla:** "¿Quién sabe? Pero yo creo que él no es un humano normal, y es por eso que pienso que él puede escucharnos y entender lo que pasa a su alrededor mientras está en ese estado." Ella suspira. Luego se levanta de la silla. "En fin, voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Roland en cualquier cosa, no me gusta quedarme estática en un solo lugar. Esperemos que las cosas mejoren de aquí a mañana. Nos vemos en la cena."

Ambos se despiden con un gesto. Ella se marcha.

Ya estando solo, Heat reflexiona sobre todo lo acontecido durante el día, pero en el proceso, del cansancio se queda dormido.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila.

Entonces entra a la tienda Argilla y despierta a Heat, para que se prepare y luego vaya a cenar, ambos se retiran y la tienda queda a solas.

* * *

Ahora viene el cap 2. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar en los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Parejas: Heat x Serph, Gale x Serph, alude Argilla x Roland. Personajes están OOC.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y Atlus.

* * *

_Se escucha el viento soplar. _

_La noche llega acompañada de su luna blanca._

_Volví otra vez a mi mundo de sueños. _

_Está bien, así podré contarte mis inquietudes. Aun cuando sé que lo ves todo, quiero hablarte._

_Hmmm. ¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_Ahhh, sí, creo que desde el momento en que desperté…_

* * *

Lentamente abre sus ojos a la luz. Curioso mira el techo de la tienda, luego a su alrededor. Aun con la poca luz del sol saliente, logra observar a Heat, quien yace dormido sentado en una posición muy incómoda en la silla. Luego ve las dos mujeres durmiendo en sus camas.

Serph se sienta y se quita el paño cubriendo su cabeza. Es Entonces que toca con curiosidad la herida, pero esta ya ha desvanecido por completo.

Sonriente se levanta de la cama y sigiloso se acerca a Heat. Lo mira apenado por todo lo que pasó, pero en especial porque sabía que aún se sentía culpable. Suavemente le acaricia la cabeza, y lo besa en la frente. (Igual que un padre a su hijo) Luego se marcha de la tienda.

Caminando por los desiertos alrededores, se da cuenta del cachorrito y lo llama, dando unos palmetazos con las manos. Éste acude a él rápidamente, tan contento como la última vez. Lo acaricia y juguetea con él, luego lo abraza.

Serph le pregunta con la voz de su alma: (¿Sabes de algún lugar donde hay mucha agua?)

El perrito se empieza a mover, él lo libera y éste entonces comienza a correr.

Serph sonríe. (Al menos puedo comunicarme con los animales. Qué alivio.)

Entonces sigue al cachorro, se sale del territorio de los humanos y se adentra en un bosque. Más adelante el perro encuentra un río.

Al ver el agua tan fresca y cristalina, Serph no puede contener la tentación de darse un chapuzón. Contento el chico se desviste y se tira al agua. El perrito empeñado en mantenerse a su lado, se tira al agua y rápido comienza a nadar hasta donde él.

Pasa mucho rato hasta que Serph oye una voz llamándolo. El perrito, que yacía acostado por nadar mucho se levanta, sus orejitas bien levantadas atento a los sonidos.

Por razones instintivas el perro comienza a ladrarle a la voz, ya que para él era un sonido extraño. Esto delata donde están y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la persona llega a donde ellos están.

"¡Serph!"

Él se resalta, pero sabe bien a quien pertenece la voz. Se asoma fuera del agua. Le sonríe.

**Heat preocupado:** "¿Serph qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama reposando."

Serph nada hasta la orilla, luego sale del agua.

El hombre lo revisa, pero todo parece indicar que está bien. Luego pasa a revisar el cocido de la herida, solo para encontrarse con que no tiene ni un rasguño.

**Heat estupefacto:** "¡¿Qué de…?! ¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Mira a Serph atónito.

Serph le sonríe tiernamente. Luego lo hala suavemente de la mano, invitándolo a darse un chapuzón en el agua. Al ver que él no se inmuta, el chico se tira de nuevo al agua.

**Heat en voz baja:** "Pero no traje ropa adicional, ni toalla. Además se debe ver muy mal dos hombres juntos nadando desnudos." Suspira. (De todos modos no creo que nadie vaya a venir por aquí, al menos no por ahora. Él se ve tan contento, que no quisiera arruinarle el momento. Aunque de esta forma puedo aprovechar y preguntarle algunas cosas que me tienen muy curioso.) Pensó decidido.

Heat opta por quitarse la ropa y tirarse al agua. El agua fría hace que el hombre se quede inmóvil mientras su cuerpo se acostumbra al cambio repentino de temperatura. El chico contento nada a su alrededor y luego se detiene para ver qué le pasa.

**Heat titiritando:** "D-demonios. Aun no me acostumbro al f-frio. Nunca he sido muy resistente a este."

Serph le sonríe.

**Heat:** "Serph. ¿No te molesta si te hago unas preguntas?"

Serph mueve su cabeza en negación.

**Heat:** "¿Qué eres? Un experimento. Algún tipo de súper humano. Un ser de otro planeta. ¿Qué?"

Serph se queda mirándolo fijamente, mueve su cabeza un poco de lado, pensativo.

Luego mueve su cabeza en negación.

**Heat:** "¿No puedes decírmelo? ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas?"

Serph pone su dedo índice en su cabeza, después le toma la mano a Heat y traza en ella, "NO RECUERDO." Luego Serph baja la cabeza.

**Heat:** "Oh. Está bien no te preocupes. Ya recordarás." Toca al chico en el hombro. "Tengo más preguntas. ¿Quién te envió a este mundo y para qué?"

Serph le colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios a Heat. Luego le escribió "NO PUEDO DECIRTE AUN."

**Heat algo decepcionado:** "¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso es algún un tipo de misión secreta?"

Serph se queda pensando unos segundos, luego asiente.

Ya sintiéndose más cómodo con la temperatura, Heat comienza a nadar y se relaja. Luego de ambos nadar un rato, Heat se detiene.

**Heat:** "Serph."

El chico se le acerca.

**Heat:** "¿Que era ese pedazo de hielo en el techo de la mina? Estoy seguro que vi algo saliendo de tus manos y que se incrustaba en el hielo. También vi que la marca en tu mejilla brillaba. ¿Acaso todo eso tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste acerca de la corona de agua?"

Serph quedó atónito. No sabía ni cómo, ni por donde comenzar a explicarle.

Heat se le acercó hasta quedar su rostro unos centímetros del rostro del chico. Luego extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla donde estaba la marca.

**Heat:** "Puedes decírmelo, no le contare a nadie."

Serph lo mira fijamente.

**Heat lo mira algo deprimido:** "¿No confías en mi?"

Serph asiente. Luego toma su mano y comienza a trazar, "LA CORONA DE AGUA ES UN REGALO, UNA AYUDA QUE ME HA DADO EL SUPREMO PARA SALVAR A LOS HUMANOS DE LA RUINA. A CAMBIO LE HE DADO MI VOZ COMO MUESTRA DE MI COMPROMISO. DEBO DEMOSTRARLE QUE MI FE PUEDE MOVER A LOS HUMANOS Y ELLOS A MÍ. EL MUNDO DECAE POR LA MALDAD, LA ENERGIA NEGATIVA DE LOS HUMANOS, PERO YO VOY A AYUDARLOS A RECUPERARSE Y SUPERARSE. LO QUE VISTE ES SOLO UNA PRUEBA DE LO QUE PUEDE HACER LA FE, Y EL AMOR."

Entonces Serph saca su otra mano del agua y la cierra. Poco a poco la va abriendo y le revela el pedazo de hielo que va formando, hasta que alcanza el tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

**Heat se queda estupefacto.** "¡Asombroso!" logra decir y extiende el brazo, tomando el pedazo de hielo en su mano. Luego de sostenerlo unos segundos lo deja caer al agua.

Pero entonces la sorpresa se transformó en dudas. Reflexionando en lo que dijo Serph del amor y la fe, que significan estos cuando no son recíprocos. Recordó el rechazo y el miedo de los rostros algunos de los mineros.

**Heat:** "Serph. ¿En realidad crees que eso fue lo que sentiste? ¿Qué es para ti el amor?"

Serph lo mira sorprendido, pero algo más se esconde en su mirada. ¿Acaso en sus ojos se asomó la duda?

Heat estudia la reacción del chico.

Serph le vuelve a tomar la mano. "YO TENGO FE EN QUE LOS HUMANOS PUEDEN CAMBIAR, PERO NO SÉ CUANTO. NO SÉ SI LOS AMO, PERO LO QUE HICE FUE PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ERA LO CORRECTO. PENSÉ QUE PROTEGERLOS ERA UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR Y QUE ÉSTA ME ACERCARĺA MAS A QUERERLOS Y ELLOS A MI."

Serph baja su cabeza, su mirada distante y apenada.

"NO SÉ QUÉ ES EL AMAR A LOS HUMANOS. NI SIQUIERA SÉ PORQUE EL SUPREMO LOS AMA TANTO Y LES DA TANTAS OPORTUNIDADES. NO SÉ SI ALGÚN DĺA LOGRE ENTENDERLO."

Serph cierra sus ojos.

"PERO TENGO FE Y MI RAZÓN SIGUE SIENDO EL PROTEGERLOS Y AYUDARLOS."

Luego abre los ojos y mira a Heat. Le sonríe.

"ES POR ESO QUE PASE LO QUE PASE NO ME RENDIRÉ. Y SI AL MENOS PUDIESE PROTEGER A ALGUIEN Y SALVARLO, ENTONCES MI MISIÓN ESTARĺA COMPLETA. YO VOY A PROTEGERTE, Y POR MEDIO DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN DESCUBRIRÉ EL AMOR HACIA LOS HUMANOS."

El hombre le sonrió al chico. Luego suspiró.

**Heat:** "Veo que Roland tenía razón. Eres un chico muy raro. Pero eso es lo que me agrada de ti. Pero te advierto, no soy alguien fácil de manejar. Pregúntale a Argilla."

Serph le sonrió colocando su mano en el pecho.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento. Un silencio profundo entre los dos.

(Él dice que me protegerá, pero él es tan pequeño y frágil, que me hace pensar que al final yo voy a ser quien lo proteja. Acerca del amor, no lo sé. La última vez que amé a alguien terminó muriéndose y llevándose lo que sentía con ella. No tengo amor para demostrar ni menos para dar a nadie. Solo espero que al final no termine rendido y con el corazón roto.) Pensó Heat.

Apenado abrazó a Serph. El chico le devolvió el abrazo.

Luego de culminar el abrazo, el chico lo miró a los ojos y luego a su cabello, extendió su mano pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Entonces retiró su mano y la colocó sobre sus propios labios, observando al hombre tímidamente. Heat lo miró curioso. Luego volvió a intentarlo y esta vez sí le tocó el cabello a Heat. Lo acarició entre sus dedos sin parar de admirarlo.

**Heat:** "¿Te gusta?"

Serph respondió asintiendo.

Heat le sonrió.

Serph tomó la mano del hombre, trazó: "ME GUSTA EL COLOR ROJIZO QUE TIENEN TUS OJOS Y TU CABELLO."

Heat se ríe un poco tímido. (Está claro que le gusto al chico, pero no pensé que fuera tan directo. Siempre está actuando tan inocente e ingenuo, no pensé que cambiara su táctica tan rápido.) Pensó sorprendido.

Serph le sonríe a Heat y luego sigue nadando libremente por alrededor.

Heat se muerde el labio inferior mientras piensa. (Demonios ¿En qué me he metido? Nunca pensé que me pudiesen gustar los hombres, o si yo les pudiese gustar. Ni siquiera sé si me siento atraído por él. Me agrada su compañía, es curioso, entretenido y no pelea, a diferencia de alguien en quien no quiero pensar. (Argilla) Pero de eso a que me guste o quiera algo más con él, pues no, no creo.)

Mientras el hombre está distraído, el chico termina de nadar y comienza a trepar sobre unas rocas.

Heat se da cuenta y lo observa estupefacto. **Luego se compone y le dice en voz alta a Serph **"¡Ten cuidado!"

Al terminar de trepar, camina sobre las rocas y se detiene debajo de la cascada para disfrutar del agua en descenso.

El hombre piensa. (Todavía sigue siendo un niño a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un adulto.) Suspira.

Luego comienzan a escuchar al cachorro ladrar. Ambos llevan la atención a la dirección hacia donde ladra éste.

Después escuchan una voz femenina en la distancia llamando sus nombres.

Heat piensa desesperado. (Demonios, es Argilla. Si nos ve así, qué pensará. No quisiera ni imaginármelo.)

Él inmediatamente nada hasta la orilla y sale del agua. Busca entre su ropa su camisa y comienza a secarse apresuradamente. De la misma manera comienza a vestirse. En el caso de Serph, éste se tira de nuevo al agua y se queda nadando con su cabeza fuera del agua. Mira a Heat con curiosidad.

Argilla ve a Heat y lo llama, mientras se acerca a él a paso apresurado.

**Argilla:** "¿Has visto a Serph?"

**Heat tratando de sonar normal:** "Esta ahí nadando. ¿Por qué?"

Argilla mira hacia el río y lo ve. Queda atónita al ver al chico completamente normal.

**Argilla sorprendida:** "¡¿Cómo rayos se curó tan rápido?! Anoche estaba que podía morir en cualquier momento. ¿Y ahora está como si nada?"

**Heat:** "Así es él. Un día está muerto y al otro está vivo. Se parece mucho al ave fénix. ¿Verdad?"

**Argilla:** "Wow. Hasta yo quiero ser así. Claro, no eso de ser muerta-viva, pero si eso de recuperarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo admiro. Pero en fin, la jefa nos quiere de regreso y en especial a él. Iré a buscarlo."

**Se acerca a la orilla.** "Ven Serph, vístete. Tenemos que volver al campamento a desayunar. Hoy es cuando nos vamos para la villa, así que tenemos que prepararnos, pero ya."

Luego vuelve su atención hacia Heat. **Lo mira con detenimiento.** "¿Porqué tienes el cabello y la camisa húmedos? ¿Acaso te bañaste con él?"

**Heat alterado:** "¡Claro que no! Es solo que traté de hacerlo salir del agua, pero no quiso y me salpicó algo de agua cuando huyó de mi."

Argilla levantó una ceja. Luego miró a Serph, que en ese momento se estaba vistiendo.

**Argilla:** "Pues no sé, porque él obedeció rápido y sin problemas."

Heat mira a Serph atónito. (Demonios Serph, porque siempre tienes que ser tan bueno.)

**Argilla mira a Heat con sospecha.** "Solo estas inventando eso para tratar de engañarme, pero soy más lista que tú. En fin, si hicieron algo no es mi problema. Pero reza porque la jefa no se entere. Él sigue siendo nuestro hallazgo arqueológico, si le pasa algo malo, ella nos comerá a los dos vivos."

**Heat la mira molesto:** "No pasó nada. Solo nadábamos. Además, no me gustan los hombres, tu bien lo sabes."

**Argilla juguetona:** "Bueno, uno nunca sabe. El amor puede llegar en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma."

**Heat muy molesto:** "¡Argilla deja de decir tonterías! Acaso no dijiste que nos apresuráramos, pues vámonos ya."

**Argilla se pone defensiva:** "Está bien, si, ya nos vamos. ¡Ven Serph!"

El chico se le acerca. **Ella le pone la mano en el hombro y le dice al oído:** "Alguien está algo gruñón hoy, mejor no lo enojemos más de lo que está." Se ríe en voz baja.

Serph la mira y luego a Heat. Entonces él llama al perrito dando palmadas y éste va a donde él, siguiéndolo durante todo el recorrido de regreso al campamento.

Al llegar al lugar el perrito se va corriendo a donde su amo, ellos siguen hasta la tienda, donde los espera Jenna.

La mujer los mira seria y con los brazos cruzados mientras los espera en la entrada.

Serph se da cuenta y entonces se acerca más a Argilla.

**Argilla lo mira curiosa y algo preocupada. **"¿Estás bien Serph?"

El chico solo se queda mirando fijo hacia al frente. Ella mira hacia la misma dirección.

Los tres se encuentran con Jenna. Ella los mira, pero luego fija su atención en Serph.

**Jenna:** "Buenos días. ¿Cómo está?"

Serph la mira algo distante y evasivo.

**Heat toma la iniciativa.** "Está muy bien, jefa. No tiene ni siquiera una marca en el área de la herida. No sé como lo hizo, pero al menos por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada, más que regresar a la villa con él."

**Jenna mira a Heat:** "¿Y dónde estaba?"

**Heat:** "Se escapó a nadar en el río. Lo siento mucho por dejar que esto pasara. No sé en qué momento me quede dormido, ni siquiera noté cuando se despertó. Perdóneme."

Jenna pone su mano sobre su barbilla. **Vuelve su mirada a Serph nuevamente.** "Está bien, al menos está con nosotros y lo llevaremos a la villa. ¿Por qué no entran a desayunar? Hay que darse prisa, no queremos perder el carruaje de vuelta a casa."

**Argilla se sobresalta un poco: **"Ah, sí, hay que apurarse. ¡Vamos!"

Esta pasa entre ellos y se dirige apresurada a comer.

**Heat la mira estupefacto:** "¿Ehh?" ¿Qué le pasa?"

Serph se le acerca a Heat, algo intranquilo.

Ambos avanzan hacia la mesa. Ya la comida está servida, así que se sientan a disfrutarla.

Mientras tanto Heat se toma un breve momento para observar a su compañera.

**Heat curioso:** "Argilla, ¿Por qué comes tan rápido? Si sé que hay que apresurarse, pero no tanto como para tragarse la comida sin masticar."

**Argilla:** "Mm-nh-mmh."

**Heat:** "¡¿Qué?! Primero traga, luego habla. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices."

Atento observando a los dos, Serph pone su mano frente a su boca y se sonríe.

Argilla se toma un momento para componerse, traga su comida y bebe agua. **Luego se dirige a Heat:** "Es que olvidé hacer algo y debo darme prisa. Ya casi termino de comer, no me interrumpas."

**Heat la mira sospechando:** "Como quieras. Pero por alguna razón el nombre de Roland se apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver?"

Argilla lo mira molesta. **Una vez termina le contesta:** "Cállate." Y luego de limpiar los utensilios se marcha de la tienda.

Luego que ambos terminan, Heat recoge sus utensilios y los de Serph y los lava. Luego se dirige a cambiarse de ropa y a secarse bien el cabello. Serph lo sigue, pero Jenna se le acerca y lo detiene.

Serph se pone evasivo y se acerca a Heat.

**Jenna:** "No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero revisar donde estaba tu herida. ¿Me lo permitirías?"

Serph la mira fijamente, pero no se inmuta.

**Heat:** "Está bien, Serph. No tienes por qué estar así, ella te ayudó anoche. Anda ve con ella."

El chico se alejó tímidamente de Heat y la siguió. Ella le señaló a que tomara asiento y el obedeció.

Heat lo observó todo ese momento, pero sabía que el chico estaba tenso e inseguro, podía notarlo claramente. (Tal vez se siente así porque aun no la conoce. Ya se le pasará.) Pensó. Entonces se retiró a hacer lo suyo.

La mujer comenzó a revisarle la cabeza al chico. Al observarlo con detenimiento confirmó lo mismo que le había dicho su subordinado, no tenía ni un rasguño.

Luego se sentó al lado de Serph, pensativa. Junto sus manos y recostó su barbilla sobre ellas. **Entonces se dirigió a él:** "¿Qué eres? Definitivamente no eres humano. No creo que seas alguna especie de antepasado de nosotros. Sería imposible pensar que el ser humano evolucionara a algo más simple de lo que era antes. Además no conozco de ninguna especie que vuelva a la vida luego de pasar miles de años muerta."

Serph baja su cabeza, pone sus manos sobre los lados de su cabeza.

Jenna lo mira fijamente en silencio.

Él cierra sus ojos, trata de concentrarse pero nada le llega a la mente.

Vuelve a incorporarse dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados.

**Jenna:** "Debes decírmelo. Solo así podré saber cómo ayudarte mejor, en caso de que te pase algo y necesites asistencia. Además, necesito alguna referencia de ti. No puedo decirle a mi jefe que te acoja en la sociedad, si ni siquiera tenemos una idea de lo que eres. Nosotros somos seres frágiles y enfermamos con gran facilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si te enfermaras y todos nos infectáramos? Tal vez tú te recuperes, pero nosotros no."

Serph se entristeció. Pero sabía que no importa cuánto intentara, la respuesta no le llegaría todavía. Le respondió moviendo su cabeza en negación.

Jenna suspira.

"Él no puede recordarlo. Ya antes le había preguntado." Heat se acercó a ambos. "No podemos hacer nada respecto a eso. Solo quedarnos con él y esperar a que la respuesta le llegue. Podríamos examinarlo, pero dudo mucho que lleguemos a descubrirlo."

**Jenna:** "Pero no creo que el jefe acepté esto así porque si. Él es muy precavido y no le gusta darle espacio a los posibles riesgos."

**Heat:** "No te preocupes por eso ahora, ya veremos qué hacer. Además, luego de ver lo rápido que se recuperó, dudo mucho que se enferme como nosotros. Creo que todo estará bien."

Le pone la mano en el hombro a Serph mientras le sonríe. El chico se anima y le devuelve la sonrisa.

**Argilla entra a la tienda emocionada:** "Ya llegó el carruaje."

**Jenna:** "Ya era hora. Recojamos todo y llevémoslo allá. Estoy ansiosa por estar de vuelta en casa."

**Heat y Argilla:** "Entendido."

Todos se pusieron a llevar las cosas fuera de la tienda. Incluso Serph ayudó.

Una vez todo estaba dentro del carruaje, justo antes de que ellos se montaran, Roland se acercó para despedirse.

**Roland:** "Gracias por habernos ayudado con lo del chico. No estaba en los planes de nadie de que volviera a la vida luego de estar muerto, pero hicieron un gran trabajo." Le da la mano a cada uno. Luego mira a Serph. "Gracias por haber ayudado a mis empleados en aquel feo incidente. Todos están vivos y en buen estado gracias a ti. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa en que podamos ayudarte, no dudes en venir. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo." Le da la mano al chico, éste se queda mirándolo con curiosidad. Roland le sonríe. Luego se despide del grupo con un gesto y se va.

Todos se montan en el carruaje y se van. Salen de los predios de la mina y se dirigen por el camino directo a la villa. Serph se la pasa casi todo el viaje observando los hermosos escenarios naturales de alrededor.

Temprano en la tarde hacen su llegada a la villa.

El chico miraba hacia el exterior tímidamente, tantos humanos en un solo lugar era un poco inquietante para él. El carruaje atravesó por medio de la villa, entre los edificios y la gente hasta llegar frente a una casa de madera grande. Frente a ésta los esperaba un hombre alto, blanco, de ojos verdes y cabello corto peinado hacia atrás del mismo color que sus ojos. Por alguna razón desconocida, a Serph le pareció muy curioso e intrigante ese hombre. Jenna salió del carruaje primero y se reunió con el hombre. Los demás se bajaron después y comenzaron a sacar las cosas.

Serph se quedo atrás de Heat todo el tiempo, tratando de no ser un estorbo para él, pero sin alejarse. Argilla fue y abrió la puerta hacia el interior del edificio, luego Heat y ella comenzaron a guardar los instrumentos y equipos.

**Heat interrumpe a Argilla:** "Oye. ¿Quién es ese, Argilla?"

**Argilla:** "Eh. Oh. Ese es el novio de la jefa. Escuché que tiene un puesto importante en el gobierno, pero no sé de qué. Se llama Gale y es todo un caballero." (Como Roland) pensó sonriente.

**Heat la mira extrañado:** "¿Que acaso te gusta?"

**Argilla le cambia la cara:** "Claro que no. Además él ya tiene a alguien y yo respeto eso."

**Heat:** "Esta bien, ya entendí." Luego susurra para sí mismo: "Las mujeres son tan complicadas, no hay quien las entienda."

Serph los mira y sonríe. Pero luego mira hacia afuera, al hombre y se queda muy pensativo. (Lo siento tan familiar, pero no sé por qué ni cómo.)

Una vez terminaron de guardar todo, Argilla recogió su equipaje, y Heat el suyo.

**Argilla: **"Bueno chicos, me voy a casa. Espero poder acomodar todo esto y ponerme al día en los quehaceres de mi casa. Esa casa debe estar sucia y fea. En fin, que disfruten sus vacaciones, yo sí que disfrutare las mías. Nos vemos."

**Heat:** "Oye, aguarda. ¿Acaso llamaste a tu amiguito de la mina a que pasara estas tres semanas contigo?"

**Argilla furiosa: **"¡¿Cómo que amiguito de la mina?! Además ese es mi problema, yo llamo a quien yo quiera, no es tu asunto." Se aleja refunfuñando. "¡Hombres! Que no pueden dejar a una mujer sola hacer lo que quiera, siempre se tienen que entrometer en sus cosas. Como si ellos fueran los únicos merecedores de la libertad." Se marcha.

Serph y Heat la observan estupefactos.

**Heat se voltea hacia Serph:** "¿Ahora qué? ¿Vienes a mi apartamento?"

**Jenna se acerca y los interrumpe:** "Hay que llevar a Serph a donde un doctor. ¿Recuerdas?"

**Heat:** "Ah sí, se me había olvidado. ¿Pero a cuál?"

**Jenna:** "No te preocupes, yo conozco uno y es muy competente. Él se encargara de hacerle todas las pruebas necesarias. Vamos, no está muy lejos de aquí."

**Heat:** "Bueno, entonces dejare mis cosas aquí y volveré por ellas mas tarde. Claro, si no le molesta."

**Jenna:** "Claro que no me molesta. No seas tan modesto. Yo cierro la puerta, no te preocupes."

Serph se quedó ajeno a la conversación, observando al hombre de ojos verdes, y este al darse cuenta también lo observó, curioso.

Después de cerrar el lugar, los cuatro se dirigen a un edificio de concreto de dos pisos.

Serph lo observa inseguro, nota que las ventanas están cubiertas con rejas. De repente un escalofrío le da por la espalda. Todo eso le da una mala espina acerca del lugar.

Él se queda un poco atrás, pero Heat se le acerca y le da una tocada con la mano en la espalda, indicándole que entre al edificio. Serph entra, pero su ansiedad cada vez se vuelve más notable. Heat trata de calmarlo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

**Heat:** "Todo está bien, no pasa nada, solo te examinaran. Yo también me pongo ansioso cada vez que atiendo a donde un doctor. Es normal."

Pero por alguna razón para Serph no parecía normal, y las palabras del hombre no ayudaban a calmarlo.

Jenna se adelantó con el otro hombre, para hablar con el doctor. Quedaron Serph y Heat solos en una pequeña salita. Serph comenzó a apretar las manos, una contra la otra y a morderse el labio inferior.

Heat lo tomó de las manos. "Trata de relajarte, respira hondo y exhala." Luego le sonrió al chico.

Serph le tomó una de las manos y le escribió: "QUIERO IRME. ME SIENTO BIEN. NO NECESITO NADA DE ESTO."

El hombre puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a frotarlas.

**Heat:** "Shhhh, cálmate."

Luego Jenna los llamó y le indicó a Heat a donde llevar a Serph. Ella no los siguió.

Ambos entraron a un cuarto blanco, con una cama a un lado y dos sillas frente a un escritorio. Heat sentó al chico en una de las sillas y se quedó de pies al lado de él.

Unos minutos más tarde entró por la puerta un hombre de cabello negro y entradas, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Inmediatamente se sentó en su silla.

Observaba al chico con curiosidad mientras hacía unos apuntes en unos papeles.

Luego miró a Heat. "¿Y quién es usted? Esto es una consulta entre yo y mi paciente. Necesito que espere afuera."

Decepcionado, Heat tocó a Serph en el hombro: "Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. Te espero afuera."

Serph movió su cabeza en negación y agarró la mano de Heat. Él se quedó sin palabras al ver el repentino comportamiento del chico.

El doctor se levantó del asiento: "Deja que se vaya, así podremos comenzar con las preguntas."

Al ver que no se inmutaba Serph, el doctor se le acercó.

Serph soltó la mano de Heat y brincó del asiento, cayendo al otro lado de éste.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, los dos hombres quedaron estupefactos.

La marca en la mejilla de Serph comenzó a brillar. Su expresión era de intimidación y un poco de enojo, mostraba sus colmillos y sus uñas al doctor. Estaba a la defensiva y no quería acercarse al doctor. A Heat le pareció que sus acciones eran similares a las de un animal acorralado.

El doctor comenzó a tratar de calmarlo, pero esto no ayudaba.

Toda la conmoción hizo que Jenna y el otro hombre entraran al cuarto.

**Jenna alterada:** "¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!"

Abrió sus ojos grandes. "¡¿Serph, que te pasa?!"

**El doctor le habla en voz alta a la mujer:** "De la nada se tornó agresivo. Hay que sedarlo. Solo así podré examinarlo."

**Jenna:** "Está bien, haga lo que sea necesario."

**Heat entonces reacciona:** "Cálmate Serph, así solo se empeoraran las cosas."

Pero el chico estaba muy alterado como para controlarse. No quería estar encerrado y menos a solas con un desconocido de intenciones dudosas.

Heat agarró a Serph por los hombros. De esta manera impidió que hiciera movimientos bruscos y que se alterara más de lo que ya estaba. Se paró justo frente a Serph, bloqueándole la vista de los demás. Colocó entonces sus manos sobre cada lado de la quijada del chico, obligándolo a mirarlo. "Mírame. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, yo me quedaré contigo."

Serph logró enfocarse en los ojos del hombre, su respiración aun era agitada, pero su expresión enojada se fue calmando, hasta que pudo volver a la normalidad.

Aliviado porque logró frenar el enojo de Serph, Heat lo abrazó satisfecho con lo que había logrado y contento, porque de ésta manera el doctor no se atrevería a echarlo del lugar y arriesgarse a que el chico se vuelva frenético otra vez.

O al menos eso fue lo que él pensó.

Serph se abrazó de Heat, pero después de hacerlo sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho, e instintivamente se movió para alejarse de Heat, rasgando su espalda y costado en el proceso. El doctor había sacado sigilosamente de una de las gavetas del escritorio una jeringa con calmante, luego de eso se acercó a ambos y enterró la jeringa en el brazo de Serph, vaciando el líquido rápidamente.

Al ver la jeringa enterrada en su brazo, Serph la arrancó de su piel. Comenzó a temblar agitado y al verse acorralado entre el grupo y la pared, trepó por encima de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, tratando de romperla para huir. Por desgracia la droga había comenzado a afectarlo y se empezó a sentir mareado. No tuvo la suficiente fuerza para romper las rejillas y ya sin poder sostenerse firme, se recostó sobre la pared y luego cayó al suelo. Sus ojos entre abiertos miraban en dirección a ellos, pero en especial hacia donde Heat. Ver la sangre en su camisa y saber que él fue quien lo hizo, le desgarró el corazón. Quería acercarse a él, decirle como fuese que lo sentía y curar sus heridas. Pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy dormido como para moverse. Pronto comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo, apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse consciente por unos segundos más. (Lo siento mucho Heat, perdóname.) Luego cerró sus ojos completamente.

Luego de Serph haberlo rasgado, Heat quedó atontado por unos segundos, pero volvió en si al sentir el dolor punzante y ver la sangre manchar su camisa. Entonces se volteó para ver cómo estaba Serph. Sabía que el chico no lo había hecho a propósito y le dolió más que los rasguños en su piel, ver como luchaba en vano por escapar y como se desplomaba en el suelo. **Furioso le gritó al doctor:** "¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¡Ya se había tranquilizado, no había necesidad de hacerle esto!"

Heat trató de acercarse a donde estaba Serph, pero el doctor se interpuso en su camino y Jenna lo aguantó por el brazo.

**El doctor más calmado:** "Él estaba poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de todos en el cuarto. Solo hice lo que amerita una situación como ésta. Ahora necesito que se retire y vaya a donde una enfermera a atenderse."

**Heat alterado:** "¡No iré a donde ninguna enfermera! Le dije al chico que me quedaré con él y eso haré."

**Entonces mira a Jenna frustrado y molesto:** "¿Por qué dejas que éste hombre le haga esto? Serph es nuestro, nosotros fuimos los que lo encontramos y solo nosotros debemos determinar qué hacer con él. Porque lo tratan como si fuese una amenaza, si él solo ayuda a las personas. ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba lo que hizo en la mina?"

Jenna cierra sus ojos pensativa. **Luego mira a Heat.** "Él es un completo enigma para nosotros. No sabemos de lo que es capaz. Solo porque se comportó de una forma en un momento dado, no significa que siempre será así. Y si esto es solo por un breve momento, él sufre de amnesia, no sabemos qué hará una vez se recupere. Heat debes entender, esto también es difícil para mí."

Heat suelta su brazo de la mano de Jenna. Mira a Serph con tristeza en sus ojos. (Lo siento tanto, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Aunque odio esto, tú le perteneces a Jenna y si ella acepta esto, no puedo detenerla. ¿Demonios, porque tenía que ser así?)

**El doctor suspira, luego mira a Jenna.** "No quiero más incidentes, por favor saca a éste caballero de mi consultorio. Haré los arreglos para internar al chico en el hospital hoy mismo y así poder hacerle los exámenes correspondientes. Traeré a un psicólogo para que lo examine a ver qué información podemos obtener de él. Nos mantendremos al tanto, gracias por haberlo traído."

**Heat furioso:** "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Internarlo?! ¡¿Jenna acaso te has vuelto loca?! Serph está completamente sano. Tu misma lo revisaste. Dijiste que era solo para hacerle unos exámenes y ahora lo van a internar."

**Jenna:** "No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de mi subordinado. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana."

**Ella vuelve su atención a Heat:** "Vámonos. Ya no hay nada que debamos hacer aquí. Él está en buenas manos y no estará aquí por mucho tiempo. En cuanto se le hagan todas las pruebas él podrá marcharse."

Heat mira a Serph frustrado, luego mira a Jenna enojado. Pasa entre medio de Jenna y Gale y se marcha del cuarto sin decir una palabra.

**Jenna sale tras él.** "¡Heat espera! Debes ir a donde la enfermera a atender tus heridas."

Pero el hombre la ignora y se va del hospital.

Gale observa pensativo y en silencio a Serph tirado en el suelo. Luego cierra sus ojos y toca con su dedo índice el área entre sus ojos. Después se marcha del cuarto y se va con Jenna.

Dos enfermeros recogen a Serph y lo amarran a una camilla. Lo llevan hasta donde un pequeño cuarto oscuro y lo recuestan sobre una cama, luego se van y cierran la puerta.

* * *

_De entre la obscuridad vuelvo a encontrarme con la luna. Esta vez brillando roja sobre el horizonte. Mis inquietudes han aumentado. No puedo evitar pensar en la sangre y en las heridas que le infligí a Heat hoy. Lloro profunda y amargamente._

_Esto no debió suceder. ¿Qué les he hecho a los humanos para que se comporten de ésta manera? ¿Acaso fue un error regresar a éste mundo?_

_No... No debo pensar así. _

_Ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos. Muchos humanos serán malos, pero no todos son así. Debo perseverar. El supremo me ha enviado para completar mi misión, esa es mi razón. Debo cumplir pues se lo prometí. _

_Además, no puedo rendirme porque Heat me necesita y yo a él, no voy a abandonarlo._

_De repente un viento suave y fresco me roza la piel._

_Toco mis mejillas para secar mis lágrimas pero éstas ya han desaparecido._

_Ya no hay tiempo para llorar. _

_Ahora debo luchar para poder salir de esta situación._

* * *

Serph despierta en total oscuridad, ha caído la noche y está completamente solo.

Se siente algo mareado y débil, pero logra incorporarse y se asoma por una ventanilla. Por lo que puede ver entre las rejillas, está en un piso bastante alto, ya que se puede observar una vista amplia de la villa.

(¿Donde podrá estar Heat? Tengo que ayudarlo, yo lo herí, tengo que curarlo.) Piensa.

Trata con todas sus fuerzas de romper las barras de metal que cubren la ventana, pero ni siquiera logra doblarlas.

(¿Qué me ocurre? Porque me siento tan débil y frágil. ¿Qué me han hecho? No creo que pueda mantenerme despierto por mucho tiempo. Pero tengo… que salir. Debo… salir.) Pensó mientras trataba de mantenerse sentado y despierto.

Al final cae de nuevo en la cama y vuelve a perder la consciencia.

Despierta frente a una luz muy brillosa, casi cegadora.

Trata de moverse, pero está completamente atado a una silla de ruedas.

Escucha una voz gruesa y cansada cerca de él. Pero no logra enfocar su vista y ver con claridad a la persona que le habla.

"Qué bueno que ya estás despierto. ¿Puedes entenderme? Si me entiendes solo aprieta la bocinita cerca de tu mano."

Serph apenas podía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos. No quería nada que ver con personas en busca de respuestas a preguntas sin explicación. Sabía que solo querían saber quien él es o qué es y para que esta ahí o sus metas.

"¿Crees que puedas contestarme algunas preguntas?"

(No quiero nada que ver con eso. Solo quiero irme.) Pensó Serph mientras poco a poco va observando con más claridad a la persona que le habla.

"¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste tantos años enterrado dentro de un cristal?

¿Qué buscas? ¿Quién te envió aquí? ¿Acaso eres de otro planeta? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Por qué tienes un color de ojos y cabello diferente a cualquier otro humano?"

(¡No! ¿Por qué no me deja tranquilo? No sé nada de eso, no lo recuerdo.)Pensó Serph.

"Sabes, si no quieres cooperar te quedarás aquí por mucho tiempo. Ya se están haciendo todas las pruebas a las muestras de sangre y tejido que te tomaron. Pero si éstas no nos dicen nada acerca de ti, tendremos que dejarte encerrado por un largo tiempo. Ya tendrás que acostumbrarte. Así son las normas.

¿Tienes algo que decir? ¿No? Solo aprieta la dichosa bocina. Mi ayudante te ayudará a escribir con un lápiz y un papel. Así nos escribes todo lo que queremos saber y listo, puedes marcharte de aquí para siempre. ¿No quieres irte de aquí?"

Ahora que lo ve más claro, Serph lo mira molesto. Sabe que el hombre es un mentiroso.

El hombre tiene una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, sus ojos cansados adornados con una mirada impredecible, que no paran de observarlo. Su cabello rubio y canoso largo cayendo por sus hombros. Sentado en su silla mientras sus manos posan sobre su regazo, tal cual si fuera un rey.

(Tanta arrogancia en un humano solo terminará consumiéndolo y haciéndolo polvo.) Pensó Serph molesto mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del hombre.

El hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano al ayudante, quien estaba parado más atrás de Serph. "Llévatelo, ya mañana veremos si está de humor para contestar."

El ayudante mueve la silla y se lo lleva del cuarto. Pasa por varios pasillos y pasa de largo muchas puertas. Serph observa todo a su alrededor. Personas que como él estaban amarradas o en camas, atontadas por quien sabe que, enfermeros y enfermeras por doquier. Pasó frente a un sin número de puertas hasta que el ayudante se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

Serph estupefacto pensó. (¿Qué se supone que les hacen a éstas personas en éste lugar? Esto no parece ningún hospital, parece un calabozo de tortura y locura. Necesito salir de aquí como sea.) Desesperado, volvió a luchar con las amarraderas para soltarse, pero por más que intentaba no podía. Aun se sentía débil por la droga.

El ayudante procedió a abrir la puerta y a entrar con Serph. Luego sacó una jeringa de un bolsillo de su uniforme. Serph se alteró mucho pero eso no evitó que el hombre se la inyectara en el brazo.

Entonces el hombre se alejó del chico y comenzó a arreglar la cama, acomodando la almohada y la sabana. Luego cerró un poco la ventanilla, dejando solo un pequeño espacio abierto. Entonces fue cuando liberó a Serph de los amarres y lo recostó sobre la cama. Desarmó la silla y se la llevó, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

No tardó mucho tiempo en hacer efecto la droga. Serph volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

_El viento sopla con fuerza, moviendo las ramas violentamente._

_Una presencia maligna se siente cerca, muy cerca._

_Siento que mis entrañas arden, como si estuviera respirando fuego._

_Una risa siniestra comienza a envolver el lugar._

"_Miren quien despertó del dulce sueño. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?"_

_Miro a mi alrededor pero no puedo ver a nadie. Esa voz me parece muy familiar._

"_Serph… o mejor te llamo… Seraph… porque así es como te llaman los humanos. ¿Verdad?"_

_Seraph… yo… me llaman… los humanos. Mis humanos. Mis…_

"_Si así es. Tus amigos humanos. A los que viste morir y a los cuales volverás a ver morir otra vez. Condenados. Ardiendo en el fuego. Gritando tú nombre para que los salves. Si, esos mismos. La historia no volverá a comenzar de nuevo solo porque tú falles, porque no importa cuántas veces ésta se reinicie, seguirás fallando y ellos condenándose. Son míos, ¿por qué no dejas que vengan conmigo?"_

_Tú eres… Varin… el demonio de fuego… Varin Omega._

"_Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja. Ya veo que estás recordando. Pero es muy pronto. Solo quería darte un pequeño recordatorio, por los viejos tiempos."_

_Una luz brillante me ciega. _

_Ahhhh. _

_Frente a mi yacen miles de humanos acostados en la tierra, dormidos._

_Entre ellos puedo reconocer a Heat y Argilla, también a ese hombre de ojos verdes. Gale. Así es como se llama._

_Trato de acércame a ellos, pero una llama de fuego me detiene, esparciéndose hasta que comienza a cubrir a todos. _

_Me elevo por el aire y vuelo hasta donde están ellos. Poco a poco sus cuerpos comienzan a desintegrarse en el fuego. Extiendo mi mano para agarrar aunque sea a Heat, pero éste desvanece entre mis dedos._

_¡Noooooo!_

_Caigo sobre mis rodillas derrotado._

_Entonces veo cómo todo se desvanece. Cierro mis ojos, conteniendo mis lágrimas._

_Pero entonces escucho el sonido de una cascada, el agua golpeando las rocas._

_Abro mis ojos para ver de frente a mi propio reflejo en el río. _

_La corona de agua brilla en mi mejilla. La toco._

_Por medio de éste poder, no voy a dejarlos morir, no voy a perderlos._

_No volveré a fallar. Varin no podrá vencerme esta vez._

_Del cielo comienza a caer la lluvia, las gotas acarician mi piel._

_Yo soy el agua misma, purificaré sus corazones y ellos el mío. No dudaré más._

* * *

Se escuchan gotas caer.

Serph abre sus ojos, sigue solo en el cuarto del hospital. Mientras recobra por completo la consciencia, los relámpagos y truenos le dan la bienvenida.

(¿Una tormenta?) Se pregunta.

Logra levantarse de la cama y abre la ventanilla por completo.

La lluvia cae sin parar, el viento sopla muy fuerte, nubes negras cubren el cielo que ya comienza a oscurecer.

Saca su mano por entre las rejillas para dejar que la lluvia acaricie su piel.

Se queda mucho rato recostado de la pared cerca de la ventanilla, esperando a que el efecto de la droga se vaya completamente.

Una vez siente que el cansancio se ha disipado y que está completamente alerta, se pone de pie frente a la ventanilla. Entonces hala con toda su fuerza las rejillas hacia afuera, logrando romperlas por el centro.

Logra treparse por el borde de la ventanilla, ésta siendo lo suficientemente grande como para que su cuerpo quepa sin mucha dificultad. Mira hacia abajo y luego salta desde lo alto. Cae en la tierra sobre sus piernas, luego corre lejos del lugar en busca de Heat.

Se topa con las calles de la ciudad desiertas. La gente está refugiada en sus casas, algo que hace más difícil su búsqueda. No sabe dónde se encuentra y mucho menos hacia dónde dirigirse. Empapado en agua de pies a cabeza y vestido con la bata del hospital, recorre por las calles perdido.

(Solo recuerdo que Heat me dijo que vivía en un apartamento. Pero, ¿Qué es un apartamento?) Se pregunta confundido.

Entonces se detiene frente a un edificio grande, le llama la atención un gato negro trepado en una ventana.

(Tal vez pueda preguntarle a ese gato por Heat. Si pude hablar con el cachorro puedo hacerlo con el gato.)Piensa.

Trepa por un lado de la pared de concreto que rodea al edificio y luego por un árbol que queda justo frente a la ventana. Llama al gato con unas palmadas. El gato lo mira y maúlla, luego se adentra en la casa.

(¡No te vayas!)Piensa frustrado. Logra alcanzar la ventana y la abre, ya que solo está entreabierta y entra en la casa.

(Gato ¿Donde estas?) Se pregunta.

El gato lo observa sentado frente a la puerta del cuarto. Maúlla.

Se escuchan pasos a lo lejos. Serph rápido se esconde debajo de un escritorio.

El gato entra al cuarto y se acerca a donde está él.

"Dinger, ¿Dónde estás?" Se escucha una voz cerca, como de un chico.

El gato vuelve a maullar. Se aleja de Serph y se sienta en medio del cuarto.

Un chico entra al cuarto.

"Oye gato loco, ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Gale? Ya te serví la comida, anda ve a comértela." Un chico peli azul le dice al gato. Se agacha para acariciar al gato. Entonces nota la ventana abierta y el piso húmedo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Gato malo! Ahora tengo que ponerme a limpiar todo este charco." Se levanta, va y cierra la ventana asegurándola.

Entonces se acerca al escritorio para ver hasta dónde llega el charco de agua. Se da cuenta de Serph. "¡Ah!" Se queda estupefacto al ver a Serph. "¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo entraste por la ventana?"

Serph lo mira curioso. El chico le parece muy familiar. Las trenzas en su cabello color añil claro, su rostro. No sabe exactamente que es, pero le parece que lo ha visto en un lugar, pero… ¿dónde?

"Tú no viniste a robarnos ¿verdad?" le pregunta el chico.

Serph responde moviendo su cabeza en negación.

El chico se agacha para observar bien a Serph. "Oh. No quise insinuar nada malo. Es solo por si acaso. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No, espera. Déjame buscarte una toalla, estás todo empapado. Vuelvo enseguida."

El chico se marcha.

Serph observa todo el cuarto. (Dijo que el cuarto es de Gale. Ese es el mismo nombre de aquel hombre que estaba con Jenna. ¿Acaso son el mismo hombre? No puedo quedarme aquí si ese es él. Me llevará de vuelta al hospital y no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que marcharme de aquí lo más antes posible.) Pensó preocupado.

Serph salió de debajo del escritorio y se puso de pie, pero en ese momento el chico regresó con una toalla en sus manos.

"Aquí tienes. No quiero que te quedes todo húmedo, es malo para la salud." Le da la toalla a Serph. Éste se va secando poco a poco, aun con la bata puesta.

**El chico lo mira con curiosidad:** "¿Por qué tienes esa bata puesta? ¿Acaso te escapaste del hospital?"

Serph lo mira asustado.

"No te asustes, no es que vaya a delatarte. Es solo que, creo que es el único lugar donde las utilizan. Pero no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gustan los hospitales. Creo que terminaría escapándome también, si ese fuera mi caso. Je,je,je." El chico le sonríe cálidamente.

Serph se calma. Siente que puede confiar en el chico. Y por alguna razón le parece muy conocida su personalidad. Es decir, se siente muy cómodo con él, como si pudieran entenderse bien. Aun así, todavía tiene en su cabeza la inquietud de no poder descifrar donde lo ha visto.

El chico se da una palmada suave en la cabeza. "Oh, que tonto soy olvide mis modales. Me llamo Cielo. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?"

Serph lo mira un poco desanimado. Luego extiende su mano hacia donde Cielo.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te de la mano?" Cielo lo mira curioso, le da la mano a Serph. Este procede a trazar en su mano las letras de su nombre.

"S-E-R-P-H." lee el chico. "¿Ese es tu nombre?" mira a Serph, quien le responde asintiendo.

"Ohhh. Entonces no puedes hablar." Cielo baja la cabeza apenado. Luego mira a Serph. "Pero no te preocupes, al menos nos podemos comunicar por escrito. Me refiero a que yo te hablo y tú escribes. Yo lo leo…y… Bueno, ya me entendiste. Je,je,je. No soy muy bueno con las explicaciones. En fin, ¿Quieres un poco de té caliente? Te ayudará a relajarte y atemperar tu cuerpo. Ven, sígueme."

El chico sale del cuarto, Serph lo sigue. Pero entonces Cielo se detiene justo a mitad de camino. "Espera un segundo." Luego abre la puerta a un cuarto y entra. Hace un gesto con la mano invitando a Serph a entrar al cuarto.

Serph le obedece. Luego que entra se detiene en medio del cuarto a observar alrededor.

Cielo comienza a buscar en una gaveta. "Éste es mi cuarto. Te lo prestaré para que te cambies de ropa y por si quieres tomar una siesta mas tarde."

Saca ropa de la gaveta y se la da a Serph. "No sé si sea de tu talla, pero es mejor esto a que andes con esa bata húmeda. Cuando termines sigue el corredor hasta el final y viras a la izquierda, allí está la cocina. Voy a estar allí preparando el té. Te avisaré cuando haya terminado."

Cielo entonces se despide con un gesto y se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Serph se queda estático y con la ropa en sus manos. Por mucho rato la duda le ha dado vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que por fin logra recordar donde vio el rostro y cabello de Cielo. Fue en el sueño que tuvo con Varin Omega. En su mente recuerda ver al chico tirado justo al lado de Argilla. Ahora que recuerda con más calma el sueño, se da cuenta que el color de cabello de cada uno es diferente al que tienen en la realidad. Sus rostros eran iguales que ahora, pero sus cabellos no.

(¿Acaso serán el recuerdo de una vida pasada, tal como dijo Varin?) Se pregunta. (El supremo dijo que la historia vuelve a comenzar para cada humano, solo hasta el momento en que ellos adquieran la purificación absoluta de sus mentes. Así que esta es la segunda vez que los veo y estoy con ellos. No me sorprende, nuestro lazo es tan fuerte que nos une más allá de la distancia y el tiempo.) Serph sonríe y luego cierra sus ojos. (Esa es la razón por la que me siento tan cercano a ellos y por la que me siento atraído a ser parte de sus vidas. Yo los amé y los amaré por siempre.) Se coloca las manos en el pecho.

Luego procede a quitarse la bata y a vestirse con la ropa que le dio Cielo. Sale del cuarto y se dirige directo a la cocina. Allí se encuentra con Cielo quien le está sirviendo el té, sonriente. "Oh ya llegaste. ¿Lo quieres con miel?"

Serph le responde asintiendo.

Cielo entonces se da cuenta de la bata envuelta en las manos de Serph. "Déjala sobre ese asiento, la llevaré a la lavandería mas tarde." Le señala la silla al lado derecho de Serph. El chico obedece.

Serph se sienta a la mesa, entonces siente que algo le roza el pie. Se da cuenta que es el gato, quien ronronea contento mientras roza su cuerpo contra el pie de él.

El gato luego brinca y se posa en el regazo de Serph. El chico nota la mancha blanca en la oreja derecha de éste.

Cielo le sirve el té a Serph y luego se sienta a la mesa a beber. "Oye parece que le agradas mucho."

Serph le sonríe.

Ambos proceden a disfrutar del té.

**Cielo mira a Serph, luego al gato:** "Él es Schroedinger. Al menos eso decía en su collar. Nunca nadie vino a buscarlo así que nos quedamos con él. Bueno, yo soy quien lo atiende, pero Gale es quien le compra la comida. Yo le digo Dinger, es más corto y fácil de pronunciar. A él no le molesta."

Serph mira al gato curioso, observa sus ojos color azul-grisáceo.

Cielo mira hacia la ventana y se queda distraído viendo la lluvia caer.

"Tal vez mañana tampoco tenga que ir a estudiar. Así es mejor, puedo quedarme tranquilo dibujando." Luego mira a Serph. "Oye, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí con nosotros? Podrías quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto. Claro, debo preguntarle a Gale primero porque es su apartamento. Pero no creo que diga que no, esta sería la primera vez que alguien se queda a dormir con nosotros. No tengo muchos amigos, ni Gale tampoco. Además no podemos dejarte en la calle, es peligroso con la tormenta y eso. ¿Qué dices?"

Serph lo mira pensativo por unos segundos, luego asiente.

**Cielo se contenta.** "Está bien. Pero antes, vamos a terminar de disfrutar del té."

Se escucha abrirse una puerta cerca. Unos pasos se escuchan acercarse. Cielo hace un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Serph mira a la dirección de donde provienen los pasos. Tanto él como el hombre se quedan mirándose estupefactos.

**Gale:** "Ah…Serph…"

**Cielo los mira a ambos confundido:** "¿Eh? ¿Acaso se conocen?"

Gale se acerca a la mesa. **Mira a Cielo, luego a Serph:** "No, no lo conozco. Jenna lo llevó al hospital junto con su subordinado, yo solo los acompañé."

Serph se siente inseguro. Pero piensa. (Él estaba en aquel sueño, lo que significa que él es parte de mí. Tengo que confiar en el supremo de que todo estará bien. No debo dudar.)

Gale pudo notar la inseguridad en los ojos de Serph. "Serph, aun cuando estoy con Jenna en una relación, no apruebo todo lo que ella hace. No voy a decirle que estas aquí, pero debo preguntar ¿Cómo te escapaste del hospital y terminaste aquí?"

Él cruza los brazos, mirando al chico con curiosidad. "Pero antes que nada. ¿Puedes entender esto?" Gale le hace la pregunta otra vez, pero en lenguaje de señas.

Serph le responde en lenguaje de señas.

**Cielo curioso:** "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

**Gale traduce para Cielo:** "Si puedo."

Serph procede a explicar, Gale traduce: "Me escapé del hospital rompiendo las rejillas de la ventanilla del cuarto. Estuve andando perdido por la calle hasta que pasé por aquí y vi al gato parado en la ventana. Pensé en preguntar por Heat, quiero ver como se encuentra."

Gale se toca la barbilla, pensativo y en voz calmada. "Interesante."

**Cielo mas confundido:** "¿Quién es Heat?, Gale ¿Acaso tu lo conoces?"

**Gale:** "Si mal no recuerdo, ese es el subordinado de Jenna. Fue el que acompañó a Serph al consultorio del doctor."

**Cielo:** "¿Pero porqué Serph estaba internado en el hospital? Él se ve completamente sano."

Gale cierra sus ojos, se toca entre sus ojos con su dedo índice. "Serph no es un humano común y corriente. Unos mineros lo encontraron enterrado dentro de un cristal en lo profundo de la mina. Jenna y su grupo lo sacaron del cristal. Aparentemente estaba muerto, pero de la nada regresó a la vida. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Ningún ser puede volver a la vida después de estar miles de años muerto."

**Cielo mira a Serph estupefacto:** ¡¿Es eso verdad, Serph?! ¿Tú estabas muerto?"

Él vuelve a hablar en señas. **Gale traduce:** "No lo recuerdo. He estado teniendo sueños desde que desperté, pero aun no puedo recordar cómo fue que llegué a ese lugar o lo que soy. Solo sé que en el pasado me llamaban Seraph."

**Gale lo mira extrañado:** "¿Seraph? ¿Quién o quienes te llamaban así?"

**Serph responde en señas y Gale traduce:** "Mis amigos…" Se queda pensativo por un momento. "Los humanos."

**Cielo:** "No entiendo. Entonces de eso ser así, tú tendrías miles de años. Acaso el hecho de que te llamaran Seraph, es porque en realidad eres un Serafín."

Gale observa detenidamente a Serph. El chico baja la cabeza.

**Gale:** "Eso es imposible. Eso lo haría a él intangible. Si ese fuera el caso, ni siquiera pudiésemos ser capaces de verlo en este momento. Pero él es tangible, he incluso come como un humano normal. Algo así desafiaría las leyes naturales."

**Cielo frustrado: **"Pues si no es eso, no sé. No soy bueno buscándole explicaciones a las cosas. Solo sabemos que el está aquí con nosotros y es lo que importa. En fin, cambiemos el tema porque ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar."

**Cielo mira a Gale:** "¿Dejarías que se quede con nosotros por esta noche? O al menos hasta que pase la tormenta. ¿Qué dices?"

Gale suspira.

**Gale:** "Él se queda. De todos modos yo no sería capaz de dejarlo en la calle solo y mucho menos en este clima. Pero tu duermes en el sofá, fue tu idea."

**Cielo:** "Oye no me hagas eso, el sofá es incomodo. Nada se compara a la comodidad que brinda una cama."

**Gale:** "Entonces duerman juntos en la cama. Ambos son delgados, creo que caben sin problemas."

**Cielo algo desanimado:** "No está bien, me voy al sofá. De todos modos dos chicos durmiendo juntos en una cama pequeña se ve mal. Pero si para mañana la tormenta no ha cesado, tu dormirás con él en tu cama, porque es más grande que la mía."

Gale suspira. Luego va a la cocina a servirse una taza de té.

Serph los mira curioso.

Cielo termina su té, va a la cocina y lava su taza, luego se marcha a preparar la cama para Serph.

Gale y Serph se quedan solos.

Gale una vez termina de servirse el té se sienta a la mesa, en la silla que queda justo en frente de Serph. Luego de dar un primer sorbo al té, llama a Serph. Éste lo mira.

**Gale le habla en lenguaje de señas a Serph:** "¿Qué se supone que es esa marca sobre tu mejilla? ¿Qué hace? Cuando te vi alterado en el consultorio ésta te brillaba. Me he estado preguntando eso desde la última vez que te vi."

**Serph le responde en el mismo lenguaje: **"Éste es mi poder, se llama la Corona de Agua. Con ella puedo manipular el agua y convertirla en hielo si así lo deseo. Pero Gale, te digo todo esto porque confío en ti. Tú y yo estamos más conectados de lo que tú crees. No solo es por aquel suceso en el hospital o por esa mujer, Jenna. Lo nuestro va más allá del tiempo. Con el tiempo las cosas se aclararán, pero por ahora solo ten fe en mí y presta atención. Ustedes los humanos están en peligro. Un hombre llamado Varin Omega está en el mundo buscando la destrucción de todos. Necesito que me lleves a donde tu líder. Yo sé que tú puedes reunirme con él porque trabajas en el gobierno. Por favor, ayúdame. Le diré todo lo que debe saber para preparar a todos. Y en caso de que te estés preguntando por qué hago esto, es porque estoy aquí para protegerlos y ayudarlos a evitar que cometan los errores del pasado que llevaron a la total destrucción de su raza."

Gale se queda estupefacto. Analiza en su mente todo lo que dijo Serph, luego le habla en señas. "No comprendo. Hablas como si hubiésemos tenido algún tipo de relación o algo así en el pasado, pero eso es imposible. Además, yo no conozco a ningún Varin. ¿Y dices que ese hombre está tratando de destruirnos a todos? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo sabré que tu información es correcta? ¿Cómo es que sabes todas esas cosas si tú mismo dijiste que no recuerdas el pasado?"

**Serph inmediatamente le responde:** "Por medio de mis sueños. Varin me habló en un sueño, dijo que todos iban a morir igual que antes. No entiendo todo lo que dijo, pero sé que con el tiempo todo hará sentido. Solo sé que luego que hablamos, vi fuego y que tú estabas en el sueño junto con Cielo, Heat y Argilla. Y ese fuego los desintegró a todos."

Serph aprieta su puño, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

Gale lo mira pensativo e intrigado mientras toma otro sorbo de té.

**Serph continúa:** "No voy a dejar que mueran. Pondré todas mis fuerzas en ayudarlos contra la destrucción, pero necesito la ayuda de todos. Si te demuestro mi poder, ¿Me dejarías conocer a tu líder? ¿Me dejarías buscar a Heat y me ayudarías a evitar volver al hospital?"

**Gale le contesta en lenguaje de señas:** "Como dije antes, no voy a regresarte a Jenna o al hospital. Si tienes el poder que clamas, muéstramelo."

Serph asiente. Cierra sus ojos, la marca en su mejilla izquierda comienza a brillar. De su mano derecha comienza a salir agua, fluyendo hasta formar una esfera flotando sobre su mano. Entonces esta se congela totalmente en cuestión de segundos, Serph la agarra en su mano y se la da a Gale. Éste sorprendido la observa y la toca con sus manos. Logra apretar el pedazo de hielo para confirmar su dureza.

**Gale:** "Está muy sólido y frío. No comprendo cómo puedes controlar y crear algo así. Tú vas mas allá de las leyes naturales y la lógica." Gale coloca el pedazo de hielo en la mesa. Pone su mano sobre su barbilla y cierra sus ojos, pensativo. **Toma un sorbo de té y luego procede a hablar:** "Te conseguiré una audición con el líder. Pero no es mi culpa si él decide regresarte al hospital. Haré todo lo que pueda para convencerlo de que no. Si acaso él te diese permiso de actuar libremente, yo me retiraré de mi cargo y me quedaré a tu lado, observándote. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, solo así podre creer todo lo que has dicho. En cuanto a Heat, no tienes que preocuparte. Enviaré a un mensajero a buscarlo en cuanto pueda volver al trabajo. Lo podrás ver después de reunirnos con el líder. ¿Es esto aceptable?"

Serph asiente.

Gale termina de tomar su taza de té.

El gato se baja del regazo de Serph y se va a recostarse en el mueble.

Cielo regresa del cuarto y se sienta a la mesa. "Ya terminé, todo listo." Se da cuenta del pedazo de hielo sobre la mesa. "Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso Gale?"

Gale lo toma en su mano y se lo da a Cielo. "Serph lo hizo."

**Cielo confundido: **"¿Eh? ¿Cómo?"

**Gale: **"Es una larga historia. Dile a Serph que te la cuente mañana. Ya es de noche y hay que irse a dormir."

**Cielo frustrado:** "Ahhhhh, pero todavía es temprano."

**Gale:** "No sabemos si para mañana la tormenta haya cesado. Si ese fuera el caso, tú tendrías que irte a la escuela y yo a trabajar. No cuentes con el clima porque éste es muy cambiante. Anda, lleva a Serph al cuarto a dormir. Yo prepararé el sofá para que te duermas."

Cielo suspira. Deja el pedazo de hielo en el fregadero. Cabizbajo se lleva a Serph por el brazo hacia el cuarto.

**Cielo: **"Ser un estudiante de escuela no es nada divertido, tengo que dormirme temprano y levantarme cuando sale el sol. Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado charlando más tiempo. Pero en fin, no quiero ver a Gale molesto porque no le hice caso, créeme, él da miedo. Prométeme que mañana me contarás como hiciste el pedazo de hielo."

Serph le sonríe y asiente.

**Cielo:** "Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarnos. Que descanses."

Serph le hace un gesto de despedida. Cielo se va cerrando detrás de él la puerta.

Serph se recuesta en la cama. Mirando hacia el techo, reflexiona sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

(¿Qué habrá pasado luego que me escapé del hospital? ¿Me estarán buscando en éste instante? Creo que fue una buena elección el quedarme con Gale y Cielo. Lo mas probable es que Jenna sospeche que fui a buscar a Heat. Pero no quiero causarle a él mas problemas de los que ya le he causado. ¿Estará dolido por los rasguños que le hice? Tengo que pedirle perdón y curar sus heridas.)

Cierra sus ojos, escucha la lluvia caer.

(Heat… Tus ojos estaban tristes, llenos de frustración y enojo. Cuando me miraste antes de marcharte del consultorio, sentí el peso de mi culpa aplastar mi corazón. Tal vez, si no me hubieras conocido… ¿Estarías ahora mejor? Lo único que he traído a tu vida son pesares, igual que cuando pasó lo de la mina.)

Se acomoda en la cama en posición fetal.

(¿Qué soy? ¿Hacia dónde debo ir? ¿Tendré la fuerza para superar todos los problemas? Estaba tan seguro de poder lograr algo luego de despertar de mis sueños, pero ahora no lo sé. Cuando Gale me mira con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, llenos de preguntas y dudas, mis convicciones caen y mi confianza desaparece.)

Serph suspira.

(Gale… ¿Cuál será el misterio que esconde detrás de su mirada? ¿Acaso él es tan diferente a los demás y es por eso que se esconde detrás de esa máscara estoica? Solo sé que estando a su lado, con el tiempo podré ver que yace más allá de ésta. Me pregunto como ellos habrían sido cuando los conocí en la otra vida. Estoy seguro de que éramos amigos, incluso Varin lo confirmó. Espero que volvamos a serlo otra vez.)

Serph se sentó en la cama. No podía conseguir el sueño. Miró a los alrededores del cuarto y en un escritorio notó un libro de portada color negro. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio, tomo el libro en sus manos. Éste era bastante grueso y pesado, así que lo regresó al escritorio. Él entonces haló la silla hacia afuera y se sentó, abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo. En él había una colección de dibujos de todo tipo de cosas: personas, animales, paisajes, entre otros.

(Así que esto era a lo que Cielo se refería, estos son sus dibujos. Se nota que le gusta mucho dibujar e incluso pintar.) Serph piensa sonriente.

Entonces se topa con un dibujo de una paloma de cuatro alas, mostrada desde arriba de su lomo y la cual parece estar brillando por un efecto de resplandor dibujado alrededor. Ésta está pintada de blanco y gris con el borde de sus alas coloreado de color azul claro. Serph se queda observando el dibujo con detenimiento, siente algo familiar en éste, pero no sabe qué.

De momento una visión de sí mismo invade su cabeza, como si se mirase en un espejo. Se ve con una túnica color violeta claro, cuatro alas enormes en su espalda de color blanco luego suavemente teñidas de plateado con azul en los bordes. Así de rápido como llega la visión, es como desaparece.

Serph se sobresaltó. (¡¿Ese soy yo?! Vaya…Hace ya tanto tiempo que había olvidado por completo mis alas. ¿Acaso eso significa que Cielo tuvo una visión de mi? Tal vez… ¿Puede ser que al no verme muy claro me dibujó con forma de paloma?)

Serph cerró el libro. (Cielo… Así que ésta es la razón por la cual desde el comienzo te sentí tan familiar. Puedes verme en tu corazón, como yo puedo verlos a ustedes. Pero, ¿Por qué Heat, Argilla y Gale no pueden? ¿Acaso mis memorias no existen en sus corazones? Tendré que visitarlos en los sueños y averiguarlo.) Pensó.

Se levantó de la silla, la colocó en su lugar y se acostó en la cama. Después de un largo rato intentándolo, por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

No se si alguien notó bien la descripción del viejo psicologo, pero para ese personaje use la imagen de lucifer en SMT Nocturne. Bueno sin mas atrasos los dejo con el cap 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Parejas: Heat x Serph, Gale x Serph, alude Argilla x Roland. Personajes están OOC.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y Atlus.

* * *

_Comencé a buscar en el mundo subconsciente a Gale y Cielo. Logré encontrarme con Gale en un mundo muy distante, donde un sol negro rodeado de luz dorada brillaba en el cielo. Yo caminé hasta donde él, observando todo a mí alrededor. Él estaba distraído haciendo lo mismo, pero al notar mi presencia me miró con curiosidad._

_Le dije que éste mundo se parecía mucho al mundo donde yo solía vivir todos estos milenios. Solo que en mi mundo el sol nunca salía._

_Luego de mirarme posó su mirada en el cielo, recalcó que éste mundo es agradable porque es muy pacifico. Entonces me miró y extendió su brazo tocando mi hombro. Me dijo que cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos siente que tenemos un lazo desconocido. _

_Me pregunto si eso significa que me reconoce._

_Dijo que se sentía tan a gusto en este mundo que deseaba nunca tener que salir de él. Le pregunté ¿Por qué?_

_Me contestó que en el mundo real se siente muy diferente a los demás, tanto así que piensa no poder encajar con ellos en la sociedad nunca. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, dijo que temía por el futuro incierto de Cielo, ya que éste es un extranjero y no tiene a nadie más en el mundo._

_Yo toqué su mano, la cual yacía sobre mi hombro. Le dije que la vida humana es solo un breve abrir y cerrar de los ojos, que tuviera fe en que todo mejorará. _

_Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Sentí un impulso de abrazarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice, apretándolo contra mí. Él se quedó atónito por unos segundos, luego me abrazó. _

_Llamé su nombre cerca de su oído, casi como un susurro._

_Entonces él desapareció. Dejé caer mis brazos y miré al sol._

_Ya Gale despertó. _

_Entonces traeré a Cielo para éste lugar y así poder charlar._

_El mundo subconsciente es un laberinto muy amplio, lograr encontrar a alguien es bastante difícil. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero logré encontrar a Cielo y llevarlo al mundo del sol negro. _

_Le conté lo que le había mencionado a Gale acerca de mi mundo, pero Cielo se entristeció. Me dijo que le apena el pensar en lo solitarios que son ambos mundos y que la soledad es igual a un vacio. Entonces me miró y sonrió tiernamente. Me dijo que ya no tengo que estar más solo, porque él y Gale se quedarán conmigo siempre._

_Después de escuchar sus palabras sentí que mas nunca tendría que luchar solo. Me alegré porque él me dio la esperanza de creer en la amistad y la sinceridad de los humanos._

_De ahora en adelante siempre seremos amigos. Nunca olvidaré esas palabras que Cielo me dijo en ese sueño._

* * *

Los ojos de Serph se abrieron. Un sonido como de uñas raspando en la puerta lo despertó.

(oh, es Schroedinger.) Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. El gato entró al cuarto y rozó con su cuerpo los pies de Serph.

(Buenos días.) Pensó Serph.

Entonces el chico salió del cuarto. Cuando iba de camino a la sala, por el pasillo, escuchó sonidos de agua cayendo en uno de los cuartos. Serph se acercó a esa puerta, pero solo estuvo escuchando atentamente por unos segundos.

"Cielo se está bañando." Era la voz de Gale.

Serph se alejó de la puerta y se acercó al hombre. Le habló en lenguaje de señas: "¿Iremos a ver al líder hoy, verdad?"

**Gale le contestó mientras se dirigía a la sala:** "Eso depende de cuan ocupado este el líder hoy. No obstante, haré todo lo que pueda para que se dé la reunión hoy. Pero antes que nada, ¿Por qué no vas a desayunar?"

Serph lo siguió, luego asintió y se dirigió hacia el comedor. La comida estaba ya servida así que se sentó a comer.

Gale, quien ahora estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, lo observaba en silencio.

(Cielo me describió su sueño exactamente como el que yo soñé. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Es imposible que dos personas sueñen lo mismo en el mismo día. ¿Podría ser que Serph es algún tipo de tele pata? Pero aun así eso no explica lo que él es o lo que hace. He oído rumores de brujos que se comunican con la mente y que tienen poderes, pero al final todos resultan ser unos farsantes. Serph no es así. ¿Entonces que es él?) Pensó mientras miraba al chico comer.

Gale cerró sus ojos, tocando con su dedo índice entre sus ojos. Luego aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a Serph. "Eres alguien muy dotado, entrando a los sueños de las personas mientras están inconscientes. Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que lo haces?"

Sus ojos penetrantes no dejaban de estudiar el rostro de Serph.

Serph se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, luego procedió a responderle en lenguaje de señas: "No es un don, es una habilidad que tengo, nada mas."

**Gale:** "Eso no explica cómo te apareciste en mis sueños y en los de Cielo. Tampoco explica el por qué ambos soñamos con el mismo lugar. ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de súper humano o una evolución de nosotros?"

**Serph le contesta en lenguaje de señas:** "No soy un súper humano y tampoco una evolución. Solo soy yo. Y no, ustedes no tuvieron el mismo sueño. Tú ya estabas en ese lugar, yo solo fui a visitarte. Hablamos de cosas muy diferentes a las que yo hablé con Cielo. Cuando te fuiste del sueño, yo busqué a Cielo y lo llevé a ese lugar."

Gale se pone la mano en la barbilla. "Y como es eso de que nos visitas en los sueños o nos llevas a lugares. Nunca antes había escuchado de tales cosas."

**Serph le habla en señas: **"No se supone que te haga saber estas cosas, pero ya no importa. El mundo subconsciente se divide en diferentes etapas. Están los sueños imaginativos, que son los cuales utilizan la información que adquiere el cerebro, ya sea de lugares o situaciones y las acomoda al azar en una película llamada sueño. Más bien se puede decir que son una ilusión, son imágenes creadas por el cerebro y nada más. Entonces están los sueños que van mas allá de la imaginación del cerebro, que son los sueños en el universo subconsciente. Éste universo es una especie de laberinto infinito con un infinito número de puertas hacia ilimitados mundos. El viaje dentro de este laberinto se llama viaje astral, donde nuestra esencia viaja por estos mundo como una entidad astral, que esto no es mas que una representación de quien somos. Una entidad astral no es nuestra alma, sino nuestra consciencia, ya que el alma jamás abandona el cuerpo porque este es parte del alma. Los humanos pueden hacer estos viajes astrales pero limitadamente. En la gran mayoría de los casos, ustedes nunca recuerdan haberlos hecho ni los lugares que visitaron. Esto se da porque las experiencias del mundo subconsciente le pertenecen al subconsciente y las experiencias del mundo consciente le pertenecen al consciente. No se pueden entrecruzar, ya que ambas experiencias los definen a ustedes. Por medio del subconsciente el supremo les hace pasar por pruebas para ver tal cual son ustedes."

**Gale:** "Hmmm. Entonces estás diciendo que un dios controla todo lo que hacemos cuando dormimos."

**Serph:** "No, él mas bien los observa. En el subconsciente ustedes no se cohíben tanto como cuando están en el mundo consciente. Yo diría que en ese mundo subconsciente ustedes pueden ser vistos tal cual son."

**Gale:** "¿Pero porque no te incluyes en esto?"

**Serph:** "Mi caso es un poco mas diferente porque yo no soy humano. Yo puedo viajar a cualquier lugar del mundo subconsciente y estar consciente de ello. Puedo visitarlos a ustedes y observarlos, hablarles y compartir junto a ustedes. Cuando despierto recuerdo todo lo que hice en ese mundo."

Gale escucha atento. "Interesante." Le dice.

Se levanta del sofá y se acerca a donde Serph. Se para al lado de éste y se pone la mano sobre su barbilla.

**Gale:** "Entonces, ¿De qué hablamos?"

Serph se sorprende por la pregunta.

Serph se pone nervioso, pero logra contestarle. "Se supone que no te diga nada de lo que paso en ese sueño."

Serph toma un hondo respiro y continúa. "Hablamos de lo diferente que te sientes a los demás y de cómo te gustaría quedarte en ese mundo. Pero…"

Serph coloca sus manos sobre su pecho por unos breves segundos, luego continua hablando en lenguaje de señas: "Pero temes dejar solo a Cielo en este mundo."

Serph baja su cabeza. Sus ojos dejando ver su tristeza.

Gale lo estudia sin perderse ni un detalle. "Ya veo." Es lo único que logra decir.

Serph se levanta para llevar el plato ya vacio, pero Gale lo detiene y toma el plato en sus manos.

**Gale:** "No te preocupes, yo lo lavo."

Serph lo mira curioso, luego le sonríe. Vuelve a sentarse en su asiento.

Se escucha una puerta abrirse. Cielo sale del baño y se dirige a la cocina seguido por el gato.

**Cielo:** "Ya terminé. El agua estaba muy fría para mis gustos." Se da cuenta de Serph sentado a la mesa. ¡Oh Serph! Buenos días."

Serph lo saluda con un gesto de su mano.

**Cielo:** "Fui al cuarto a buscar ropa y para despertarte, pero parecías estar en un sueño muy profundo así que decidí dejarte dormir un rato mas. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido la misma suerte, pero Gale siempre me despierta muy temprano."

Cielo suspira.

**Cielo frustrado: **"Que desgracia que la lluvia haya cesado. En fin, voy a desayunar." Se va a la cocina a servirse el desayuno.

Gale termina de fregar y se dirige a Serph. "Ven Serph, tengo la ropa que te vas a poner para la audición. Acompáñame."

Cielo se les queda mirando curioso.

Gale se va para su cuarto, Serph lo sigue. Gale toma una ropa que descansa sobre su cama y se la da a Serph. Luego toma del brazo al chico y lo lleva hasta el baño. Una vez adentro, Gale revisa que quede jabón y champú. Le enseña a Serph como usar la ducha, pero una duda se asoma en su mente.

**Gale:** "Serph, no quiero sonar rudo, pero… ¿Sabes cómo bañarte?"

Serph se queda pensativo. Luego mueve su cabeza en negación.

Gale suspira.

**Gale:** "Llamaré a Cielo para que te ayude."

Gale se marcha, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Serph se queda observando el lugar por unos segundos, luego se quita la ropa.

Jamás había estado en un baño y mucho menos el tener la necesidad de bañarse. (Ser un humano requiere de muchas tareas y cuidado. ¿Acaso esta forma es algún tipo de castigo para las almas?) Pensó mientras se metía en la bañera. Cerró la cortina y abrió la ducha, dejando el agua caer sobre él. Se queda un rato con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el agua fluir sobre su piel. De repente Cielo abre la puerta y entra.

**Cielo:** "Serph, um, Gale me pidió que te ayudara a bañarte." Habla para sí mismo en voz muy baja: "Y casi termino tragándome el desayuno por apurarme." Se ríe de sí mismo.

Serph abrió sus ojos y luego abrió la cortina para asomarse.

**Cielo: **"Oye Serph ¿Está todo bien?"

Serph le respondió asintiendo.

Cielo le sonríe a Serph cálidamente.

**Cielo:** "Sabes, es algo difícil de creer que no sepas bañarte. Tal vez la amnesia tenga que ver con el olvido de las cosas básicas. No lo sé. Pero no importa, yo te ayudaré."

Agarra el jabón, entonces se enjabona las manos. Le enjabona el brazo derecho a Serph.

**Cielo:** "Ves no es tan difícil, solo tienes que seguir haciendo esto con el resto del cuerpo y ya."

Le da el jabón a Serph.

Serph asiente. Luego comienza a enjabonarse su otro brazo.

**Cielo:** "Te ayudaré a lavarte el cabello." Toma el champú y le echa algo de este sobre la cabeza de Serph, comienza a lavar su cabello.

**Cielo: **"Me pregunto cuántos años tienes. Gale dice que aparentas tener veintiuno. Pero yo pensé que tenías diecisiete años como yo, bueno, más o menos. Solo eres un par de centímetros más alto que yo, pero eres más delgado que yo. Oye Serph ¿Acaso recuerdas que edad tienes?"

Serph se queda pensativo unos segundos, luego mueve su cabeza en negación.

**Cielo:** "Ohhh, que mal. ¿Tampoco recuerdas de dónde vienes o tus padres?"

Serph vuelve a responder en negación.

**Cielo:** "Que triste. Pero no te preocupes, al menos te encuentras bien y pronto comenzarás a recordar, ¿Verdad?"

Serph responde asintiendo.

**Cielo:** "Eso está bien. Hay que ser siempre positivo. Pero cambiando el tema. Te acuerdas de la promesa de anoche. Ahora si me puedes decir como hiciste el hielo."

Serph lo mira sonriendo. Se enjuaga con agua el jabón en sus manos, pone sus manos justo frente a Cielo y forma una gota de agua enorme, congelándola en cuestión de segundos. Cielo lo observa atónito.

**Cielo: **"¡Wow! Eso es genial. ¿Y porque te brilla la marca de la mejilla? ¿Acaso eso tiene que ver con lo que acabas de hacer?"

Serph asiente.

Cielo toma el hielo en sus manos. **Sonriente le dice:** "Nunca he visto a nadie hacer algo así. Yo sabía que eras especial, desde el momento que te vi. Tuve una sensación extraña, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que eras diferente a los demás. Pero no quiero que pienses que eso es malo, ser diferente es bueno, eso significa que eres único e irremplazable. Yo también me considero diferente, pero no dejo que los comentarios negativos de la gente me afecten, por eso siempre ando con una sonrisa."

Cielo se resalta y deja caer el trozo de hielo en el fondo de la bañera cuando escucha a Gale tocar la puerta. "¿Ya terminaron?" les dice a los chicos.

**Cielo:** "Ya casi."

**Gale:** "Apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo."

**Cielo:** "Je, je, je. Mejor dejemos la conversación para después."

Una vez terminaron el baño, Cielo ayudó a Serph a secarse y a vestirse. Ambos salieron del baño a prisa.

**Gale impaciente:** "Ya era hora." Se acerca a Serph. "Ponte esto." Le pone una capucha por encima a Serph y se la abrocha. "No queremos problemas con los del hospital, ¿Verdad?"

Serph movió la cabeza en negación.

**Cielo se acerca a Gale.** "¿No crees que esa capucha le queda algo grande?"

**Gale:** "Esta bien así. Será solo hasta que entremos al edificio de gobierno. Yo los llevaré a ambos a una sala vacía en lo que hablo con el líder, no creo que tengamos que esperar allí todo el día. Bueno, vámonos antes de que llegue tarde."

Los tres salen del segundo piso de la casa y bajan por las escaleras laterales y se dirigen hacia el edificio de gobierno.

Las calles están llenas de gente caminando, vendiendo en tienditas, gente comprando y otros por ahí en pequeños grupos hablando. Niños vestidos con uniformes iguales van camino a la escuela. Serph se queda observando todo a su alrededor mientras sigue a Gale. Ve algunas personas voltearse a observarlos y murmurando.

Llegan hasta un edificio enorme de concreto. Serph lee, Edificio Gubernamental.

Entran al edificio, allí los reciben unos soldados que le preguntan a Gale acerca de sus invitados.

Gale les dice que ellos lo acompañan, ya que van por un asunto importante y oficial. Los hombres toman nota de esto y los dejan pasar.

Gale los lleva hasta un cuarto solitario, enciende la luz y les indica que tomen asiento. Les pide que esperen ahí en lo que él va a reportarse y a hablar con el líder. Gale se marcha, dejando a Cielo y a Serph solos en el cuarto.

Cielo se levanta y comienza a merodear por el cuarto. Luego de investigar el lugar se dirige a donde esta Serph.

**Cielo curioso:** "Oye Serph, ¿Por qué quieres hablar con el líder?"

Serph se levanta y se dirige hasta uno de los escritorios donde hay papeles en blanco sobre este.

Cielo se da cuenta y se le acerca para ofrecerle un bolígrafo. "Ten, siempre guardo uno en mi bolsillo por si me aburro y quiero dibujar. Siempre que Gale me trae a este lugar me da libretas o papeles sueltos para que dibuje. Jahhhh, ojala hubiese traído mi libreta para mostrarte mis dibujos, creo que te gustarán. Recuérdamelo cuando volvamos a casa."

Serph lo toma y escribe en un papel. Cuando termina se lo da a Cielo.

**Cielo lee: **"Quiero conocer al lider. Sé que solo él puede ayudarme a librarme de las personas del hospital. También debo decirle mi propósito en este lugar. Sé que algunas personas piensan que soy malo, pero no es cierto. Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarlos, pero no puedo hacer las cosas yo solo. Necesito la ayuda de todos. Hay otros lugares donde están ocurriendo cosas malas y que pronto afectaran a todos. Es por eso que pediré su ayuda."

**Cielo:** "¿Pero a qué cosas malas te refieres?"

**Serph le escribe:** "Caos."

**Cielo se asombra.** "¡¿Caos?! ¿Acaso eso significa que habrá caos por culpa de una guerra o algo así y que eso puede llegar hasta acá?"

**Serph escribe:** "Es una gran posibilidad."

**Cielo preocupado:** "Tenemos que decírselo a Gale. Ojala él logre que puedas tener una reunión con el líder. Hay que informárselo de inmediato. Jamás pensé que las cosas estuviesen tan mal. Yo no quiero ver la villa destruida. Puedes contar con mi ayuda para evitar eso. Solo espero que todos piensen como yo."

Serph asiente.

Cielo se dirige hacia la puerta. La abre y se asoma para ver si logra percatarse de donde esta Gale, pero se asusta y cierra la puerta.

**Cielo:** "No pude divisar a Gale por ningún lado, no sé donde está. Unos guardias allá están revisando a todas las personas que van hacia los salones principales. No se parecían a los que nos dejaron pasar. Tampoco me parecen conocidos. Quién sabe si nos interroguen por no conocernos. Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que venga Gale."

Regresa a donde esta Serph, hala una silla hasta el escritorio y se sienta. Serph hala otra silla y se sienta al lado de Cielo.

Cielo comienza a mover su pierna izquierda ansioso.

**Cielo:** "No me gusta quedarme esperando por mucho rato. Me desespera." Aprieta sus manos, una contra la otra.

**Serph voltea la página y le escribe.** "¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me mostrarías tus dibujos? ¿Por qué no me dibujas algo ahora? Será solo para matar el tiempo."

**Cielo lo mira estupefacto:** "¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te dibuje algo ahora? Pues no sé." Se queda pensativo por unos segundos. "Umm, ¿Te parece bien si dibujo a Dinger?"

Serph le sonríe y asiente.

Cielo comienza a dibujar en una de las páginas en blanco sobre la mesa, Serph mira atento cada detalle.

Pasa un rato hasta que se escucha la puerta ser abierta.

Ambos se voltean para ver a Gale entrar al salón.

**Cielo:** "¡Gale!"

**Gale:** "Siento haberme tardado. Serph, el líder accedió a otorgarte una audición con él. Tendremos que esperar un rato más para que esto suceda. En estos instantes él está ocupado en medio de una reunión importante. Él leyó el reporte de todo lo sucedido con respecto a ti de manos de Jenna, ella está aquí. Pero no te preocupes, como te prometí, no dejaré que te devuelvan al hospital. Respecto al mensaje que quieres dar, trata de ser preciso y claro, yo traduciré para que no haya ningún problema con la comunicación. ¿Es esto aceptable?"

Serph asintió.

**Cielo:** "¡¿Jenna está aquí?! ¿Acaso el saber que nos quedamos con Serph no le molestará? ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar? ¿Una hora?"

**Gale:** "Lo más seguro le molestará y si, más o menos tengan que esperar de media a una hora. Si quieres te llevo a la escuela."

**Cielo:** "No está bien, yo esperaré. ¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvida. Serph estaba diciendo que algo malo podría acercarse a esta área. No sabe si pueda ser una guerra o algo así, es por eso que tenemos que decirlo en la reunión."

**Gale: **"Todo a su tiempo Cielo. Si no vas a ir a la escuela mantente aquí tranquilo y cuidando de Serph. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, cuando sea el momento de la reunión enviaré a un soldado a buscarlos. Aprovecharé el momento antes de la reunión para enviar a un mensajero a buscar a Heat, como te prometí." Mira a Serph.

El chico lo mira curioso.

**Gale:** "Ahora tengo que marcharme. Nos veremos en un rato."

Cielo suspira.** Frustrado:** "Está bien, nos vemos."

Serph se despide con un gesto. Gale se marcha cerrando la puerta.

Cielo baja su cabeza. **Más Frustrado:** "Ahhhh, esperar otro rato mas. Qué desgracia."

Serph le da unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarlo.

Cielo suspira, luego vuelve su atención al dibujo. Se queda dibujando otras cosas luego que termina con el dibujo del gato.

Pasa mucho rato hasta que se escucha la puerta abrirse. Uno de los soldados entra al cuarto y les avisa a que lo sigan. Cielo guarda el bolígrafo y los papeles como puede en su bolsillo.

Él y Serph se levantan y se van con el hombre.

Caminan por un pasillo largo hasta llegar frente a dos puertas grandes de roble. Hay dos soldados guardando la puerta, el que los dirige allí le hace una señal a los demás y estos proceden a abrir las puertas.

Los tres entran, el guardia le indica a Serph que se detenga en el centro del cuarto, luego le indica a Cielo que lo acompañe. Lleva a Cielo hacia una esquina del salón donde hay una fila de asientos casi toda llena de personas desconocidas. Cielo se sienta y después de observar a todos en el salón se da cuenta de Jenna, quien está sentada cerca de donde él esta.

Serph se detiene en el medio del salón, observando a un grupo de hombres mayores todos sentados en una fila de asientos hacia su derecha. Gale se encuentra frente al grupo de hombres, y frente a Serph hay un hombre sentado en un asiento grande de metal adornado con crestas y símbolos.

(Ese debe ser el líder.) Serph piensa mientras observa al hombre con detenimiento.

El hombre intercambia miradas con él, hay algo en sus ojos que demuestra nobleza de espíritu, fortaleza, su voluntad inquebrantable. A través de sus ojos casi puede ver su alma.

**Gale comienza a hablar, los demás hacen silencio.** "Les presento a ustedes, miembros del consejo y a nuestro honorable líder Lupa, a Serph. El ser que fue excavado en las minas y que ahora está entre nosotros con un mensaje importante para todos. Les aconsejo que no tomen su mensaje a la ligera y reflexionen sobre el mismo. Procederé a traducir su mensaje, ya que a él no le es posible hablar."

Hay un breve momento de silencio.

Serph hecha hacia atrás la parte de la capucha que cubre su cabeza, luego se sube las mangas. Justo cuando Serph se prepara para hablarles en lenguaje de señas, uno de los hombres del consejo lo interrumpe.

"¡No voy a atender el mensaje de ninguna criatura arrogante que ni siquiera le hace reverencia al honorable líder ni al consejo! Yo digo que lo encerremos, no vaya a ser que nos mate a todos. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos con lo que estamos lidiando."

Gale se queda estupefacto. Serph se molesta, vuelve su mirada enojada hacia el grupo de hombres y comienza a hablar en lenguaje de señas.

**Gale reacciona y comienza a traducir:** "Yo no le debo reverencia a ningún humano. Al único que yo reverencio es al Supremo y solo a él, ustedes humanos deben saberlo. En cuanto a matar, ustedes humanos son quienes se matan unos a otros desde el inicio de los tiempos. Yo vine aquí a ayudarlos, soy un mensajero y un guía, no un héroe ni un asesino. El supremo me ha enviado a ayudarlos, el hecho de estar aquí en esta época lo prueba, nada de esto es un accidente. Si mi mensaje es ignorado o rechazado, me iré a otro lugar y los abandonaré a su destino."

Serph se detiene por un momento y mira a los ojos de Gale, quien lo estudia con su mirada, luego se vuelve a mirar al líder, quien lo observa en silencio.

**Serph continua:** "Yo los guiaré a la salvación cuando llegue el momento de caos. Pero necesito que tengan la voluntad para luchar contra sus propias debilidades y poder superarlas. Yo los ayudaré a lograrlo, pero deben de demostrar que están dispuestos a hacerlo. El tiempo avanza y el momento de la verdad se acerca. Hay una criatura disfrazada de hombre, su naturaleza es muy parecida a la mía, pero sus intenciones son acabar con todos los humanos. Su nombre es Varin Omega. Él no es alguien que se ensucia las manos para llevar algo acabo, el manipula y utiliza a los humanos para que se destruyan. Lo sé porque hablé con él en mis sueños, él vino a donde mi. Para los humanos es algo muy difícil de comprender, pero los sueños son también vías para comunicarse con las almas."

Serph mira a Gale, sus miradas se conectan por unos segundos. Esto hace que Gale se incomode un poco, debido al lugar y las circunstancias.

El líder cierra sus ojos, reflexionando todo lo que Serph dijo.

Jenna entonces se levanta de su asiento. "Mi señor, pido permiso para decir algo."

El líder la mira y asiente.

**Jenna:** "Lo que dice él puede ser producto de alucinaciones. No hay ninguna prueba de que esos mensajes que él dice que recibe sean ciertos. El sufre de amnesia, es imposible que pueda recordar esas cosas y no saber quién es, porque él no nos ha dicho quien o que es él. ¿O es que acaso ya lo recuerda?"

Serph la mira, luego al líder. Serph comienza a explicar.

**Gale traduce:** "Es verdad, aun no sé lo que soy ni quien era antes. Pero lo que digo es cierto, porque si no lo fuera entonces lo que hice en la mina no hubiera sucedido. Yo fui allí luego de sentir el mensaje de la tierra de que algo estaba por suceder. Fui allí para salvar a las personas de la mina porque sentí que era algo que debía hacer. Mis dones son mi poder, y mi responsabilidad es asegurarme de que los use para hacer el bien y proteger a quienes lo necesitan. Yo no hago esto para ganar algo, lo hago porque quiero. Es por esto que vine a pedir que me dejen continuar mi viaje en libertad, no deseo regresar al hospital. De encerrarme en él, volveré a escaparme porque mis convicciones son más fuertes que cualquier atadura. Continuaré mi misión y los ayudaré, si es que quieren ser ayudados. La paz es la llave para erradicar el caos y el mal. Este es mi mensaje a su líder."

**El líder Lupa, habla:** "Mencionaste caos, ¿A qué clase de caos haces referencia?"

**Gale traduce la respuesta de Serph:** "Podría ser la guerra, una plaga o la destrucción de esta villa y otras."

**Lupa:** "¿Y cómo planeas ayudarnos a combatir este caos?"

**Serph continua: **"Usaré mi habilidad de predecir el futuro para defender y preparar a aquellos que estén en peligro. Gran parte de la humanidad está muy alejada de la luz del supremo, esta oscuridad en los corazones y mentes solo alimentará más el mal y el caos. Intentaré iluminar esta oscuridad mediante las enseñanzas que nos dejó el supremo, no con armas. Del desorden y el pánico que crea esta oscuridad, es que viene la destrucción de las naciones. Pero como dije antes, los ayudaré a lograr la salvación solo si ustedes luchan por ella. Mi poder es muy limitado y no puedo utilizarlo para alterar la historia de los humanos porque no puedo interferir con ésta."

**Lupa:** "¿Qué clase de poder es ese?"

Serph coloca su mano sobre su mejilla izquierda, escondiendo la marca de la corona de agua. Extiende su otro brazo y comienza a formar la silueta de un copo de hielo con el agua que sale de su mano. Entonces procede a solidificar la silueta en un copo de hielo de un pie de alto. Todos en la sala quedan estupefactos, excepto Gale y Cielo.

En medio de los murmullos de las personas presentes en el salón, la voz de Gale resonó, dejando una vez más en silencio a las voces. **Gale tradujo:**

"Con éste poder ayudé a los trabajadores de la mina a evitar una catástrofe durante el temblor de tierra. Solo lo hice porque el poder destructivo de la naturaleza amenazaba las vidas de los mineros. No me es permitido hacer con este poder algo más allá de eso. No puedo usarlo para manipular a la naturaleza ni mucho menos para alterar el curso de la historia de los humanos. Yo no soy humano, es por esto que no puedo irrumpir en su destino. Mi misión es hacer el bien en el nombre del supremo y guiar a sus hijos al bien. Lo demás está en manos de ustedes los humanos."

Serph termina así su discurso.

El líder se queda en silencio reflexionando.

Los demás se quedan murmurando. Algunos se ríen mientras hablan entre ellos. Serph los mira y sabe que sus palabras no han sido comprendidas. Gale se queda observando a todos alrededor, luego se queda mirando a los ojos a Serph, serio. Los ojos del chico denotan decepción.

**Miembro del consejo:** "Esto parece sacado de una comedia. He aquí a un predicador que corre a través del tiempo y sobrepasa a la muerte para decirnos lo que ya sabemos. ¡Por favor! Creo que se te quemó el cerebro cuando despertaste. El templo y el estado llevan separados siglos y ahora vienes tú a decirnos que estamos mal y que cambiemos. Eso mismo dijeron hace siglos atrás. ¿Y al final para qué? Ya nadie cree en el templo o en sus mentiras."

**Otro miembro: **"¡Saquen a éste loco de aquí y enciérrenlo en el hospital hasta que se muera de una vez y por todas!"

El líder junta sus manos y entrecruza sus dedos.** Lupa:** "Si lo que dices es la verdad, pruébalo. Te otorgaré el beneficio de la duda y dejaré que me demuestres lo que eres capaz de hacer. Que la gente decida en lo que quiera creer, yo decidiré en lo que yo voy a creer. Enviaré a alguien para que sea mis ojos y mis oídos, en base a lo que me reporte validaré el mensaje que has dado hoy. Esto significa que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, en tanto esto no ponga en peligro a mi gente o a otros. Si no hay más dudas o preguntas, con esto concluimos esta vista. Pueden retirarse."

Mira a Serph y luego a los que están sentados en la misma fila que Cielo.

Uno de los guardias de la puerta se dirige a donde Serph y le indica que lo acompañe a la salida. Serph le obedece y se marcha, tapándose la cabeza con la capucha.

Gale aprovecha para acercarse al líder e indicarle su petición de renunciar a su puesto para ser la persona que observará a Serph.

Una vez afuera Cielo y Serph se reencuentran. Ambos permanecen juntos esperando a Gale cerca de la entrada al salón principal.

**Cielo:** "¿Qué extraño? No veo a Jenna por ningún lado. Tal vez se habrá marchado, ahora que sabe que el líder te otorgó la libertad y que no tienes nada que ver con ella."

Serph observaba a su alrededor, viendo a algunos marcharse de la sala y otros pocos caminando por el pasillo, pero no veía a Heat o a Gale por ningún lado. Una vez cesaron de salir personas de la sala principal, los dos soldados guardando las puertas las cerraron y regresaron a sus puestos frente a éstas.

Se quedaron en el pasillo Cielo y Serph solos con un guardia que los vigilaba.

**Cielo:** "Oye Serph, ¿Por qué te tapaste la marca de tu mejilla cuando usaste tu poder?"

**Serph le toma la mano a Cielo y escribe:** "NO QUISE QUE SUPIERAN MAS DE LO QUE ERA NECESARIO. CON QUE VIERAN LA PRUEBA ERA SUFICIENTE."

**Cielo:** "Oooohh, ya veo."

Cielo suspira.

**Cielo:** "¿Cuándo va a salir Gale de ese salón? Ya quiero irme a almorzar, tengo hambre."

Serph lo mira apenado, luego le sonríe.

Se escucha abrirse una de las puertas del salón principal. Sale Jenna seguida por Gale.

Ésta sigue su camino hacia adelante, mientras que Gale se reúne con los chicos.

**Cielo:** "Parece algo enojada."

**Gale:** "Ya se le pasará. Bueno, vámonos hacia afuera. No hay nada más que hacer aquí."

**Cielo:** "Que bueno, entonces vamos a almorzar."

Gale le sonríe a Cielo. Serph mira a Gale curioso.

El trío sale del edificio. En las afueras Gale se percata de la presencia de Heat, quien al parecer está muy ansioso por reencontrarse con Serph nuevamente.

Heat se acerca de inmediato al trío una vez se percata de Serph.

Serph se da cuenta del hombre y se queda congelado por la sorpresa. Heat lo abraza, aliviado por el hecho de verlo bien y en libertad.

**Heat:** "Estuve muy preocupado pensando en todas las posibles cosas que te hubiesen pasado en el hospital, que casi ni pude conciliar el sueño. Me alegra tanto que estés bien y sano."

Cielo se quedó al lado de Serph observándolos estupefacto, mientras que Gale observaba la escena más distante. Sabía que Heat guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento negativo contra él por ser el novio de Jenna y también por no haber hecho nada en el hospital la tarde que encerraron a Serph.

Serph sonrío aliviado por el hecho de saber que Heat no sentía nada negativo contra él. Le devolvió el abrazo al hombre, pero sintió cuando el cuerpo de éste se tensó al hacer contacto sus brazos con la parte del costado de él. Heat se quejó involuntariamente al sentir el dolor en el área de los rasguños. Trató de disimular esto sonriéndole a Serph.

La expresión de Serph cambió a una de preocupación.

**Heat:** "Estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte."

Pero Serph siendo testarudo no le hizo caso y levantó la camisa del hombre, revelando las heridas sobre ambos lados del abdomen. Lo que vio lo entristeció mucho. Heat puso sus manos sobre las del chico.

**Heat:** "No tienes que estar tan triste, lo que paso fue solo un accidente. Ya sanarán, solo dales algo de tiempo."

No obstante Serph colocó sus manos con cuidado sobre las heridas.

**Heat:** "Serph no tienes…"

Serph cerró sus ojos, concentrando sus energías en sus manos, comenzó a sanar rápidamente las heridas de Heat.

El trío observaba estupefacto como los rasguños iban desapareciendo, hasta que no quedó ni un rastro de estos. Una vez terminada su labor, Serph quitó las manos del abdomen de Heat.

**Heat:** "¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos…?"

**Cielo:** "¡Wow! Jamás había visto algo así."

**Gale se toca la barbilla:** "Interesante."

**Cielo:** ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Serph mira las expresiones de cada uno, luego se voltea hacia donde Gale. Procede a contestarle en lenguaje de señas.

**Gale traduce:** "Es solo algo que puedo hacer. Esto forma parte de mi naturaleza."

**Heat:** "Así que es por eso que tienes la habilidad de sanar más rápido que cualquier humano. Es igual que cuando te curaste de la herida que recibiste durante el incidente en la mina."

Serph les sonrío. Luego asintió. Entonces concluyó comunicándoles: "Pero en la mina fue un poco diferente, porque para ese entonces no había recuperado toda mi energía y no tuve la suficiente como para curarme de inmediato. Me alegra que ahora estoy completamente bien y que puedo ayudar."

Heat le sonrío a Serph, colocó su mano sobre el lado de su cuello, tocando con su dedo pulgar la línea de la quijada y la mejilla.

**Cielo dice para si en voz baja:** "Desearía poder utilizar algún tipo de poder para ayudar a otras personas. No puedo imaginar cuantos se hubieran salvado durante la plaga. Incluyendo a mi madre." Suspira.

En ese mismo instante Gale le pregunta a Serph: "¿Qué tipo de energía es la que requieres para hacer esas cosas? Es solo que noté que no brilló la marca en tu mejilla cuando sanaste a Heat."

**Serph le responde:** "Es cierto, no utilice la corona de agua porque esto no lo requería. Esta es mas bien un tipo de convertidor y amplificador, me ayuda a transformar mi energía en el agua y a manipularle, pero solo eso. Esto de ahora más bien es algo que yo puedo hacer por mí mismo, solo requiere la energía de mi cuerpo, ya que todos estamos cargados de energía y solo que por no sentirla no significa que no la tenemos. Cada ser es como un sol lleno de energía, pero contrario a éste nosotros tenemos que descansar para recargarnos."

Serph se toca los labios con la punta de sus dedos. Se queda pensativo por un momento. Continua: "Es verdad que cuando me encontraron en la mina parecía estar durmiendo, pero… En realidad mi consciencia estaba muy lejos como para notar que estaba en un cuerpo físico. Es como si estuviera muerto, según los términos humanos. No sé cómo es que sé todo esto, tal vez se debe a que recordé la voz del supremo diciéndome que era hora de despertar."

**Cielo:** "¿Así que el despertar significa vivir?"

**Heat:** "¿Qué extraño? Pero ¿Cómo sabes que era él? ¿Y cómo suena su voz?"

Gale se queda pensativo.

**Serph responde:** "No es una voz que puedas escuchar con tus oídos, es mas bien con el corazón, sientes sus palabras resonar dentro de ti. Y sabes que es él porque cuando lo escuchas un sentimiento indescriptible de invade. Es como sentir que él llena tu corazón por completo. No hay cabida para las dudas ni el dolor, es como si encontrases en él absoluta paz y sintieses que el universo es parte de ti y tu de él."

Al concluir de hablar, pudo notar por primera vez sorpresa en los ojos de Gale. Tanto Cielo como Heat ponían mucha atención a sus palabras y se podía notar que las reflexionaban profundamente. Serph le sonrío a Gale, mientras que el hombre volvía a su expresión estoica, sus ojos yacían conectados con los de Serph.

(Los ojos son las ventanas al alma. Puedo ver como poco a poco se van derrumbando tus dudas, tus miedos e inseguridades, todo aquello que te hace esconderte del mundo y de él. Solo rezo porque te logres descubrir a ti mismo y encuentres la paz que tanto buscas.) Pensó Serph mientras se miraban a los ojos. Luego Cielo interrumpió.

**Cielo:** "Suena maravilloso, ojalá algún día pueda yo también escucharlo. Seguiré tratando de ser una buena persona y dar lo mejor de mí todos los días. Esa fue la promesa que hice hace años. Y tal vez algún día cuando muera, pueda incluso verle y saludarle, a él y a mamá también. ¿Verdad?"

Serph le sonríe a Cielo y asiente.

**Cielo:** "La extraño mucho, pienso en ella todos los días. Sé que cuando muera ella me estará esperando, por eso no me siento tan triste."

**Heat dice en voz baja:** "Claro…"

"…"

Su mirada distante se pierde en el remolino de recuerdos, el cual conduce a un pasado trágico. Su mente divaga muy lejos de la realidad.

Entonces siente una mano salvadora tocar su hombro y devolverlo a la realidad.

**Heat despistado:** "¿Huh?"

**Cielo:** "Umm. Señor… Heat. ¿Quisiera acompañarnos a almorzar?"

**Heat:** "Oh, está bien."

Los cuatro se van hacia un bistro a comer. Gale, Heat y Serph se sentaron en una mesa localizada en una esquina. Cielo se queda de pies.

**Cielo:** "Gale ¿Puedes darme dinero para comprar la orden? Pediré pasta con carne y queso para todos. ¿Qué te parece?"

Gale le da una sonrisa mezclada con frustración: "Esta bien. Estoy de humor para cualquier cosa, en especial porque sé que es tu favorita. Pero pregúntale a ellos si es de su agrado primero."

Gale le da dinero a Cielo. El chico mira a Heat y a Serph.

**Heat:** "Eso está bien, estoy acostumbrado a comer casi de todo. Aunque debo admitir que en éste lugar hacen las pastas deliciosas."

**Cielo:** "Bueno, entonces me imagino que a Serph también le gustará. Entonces nos vemos en un rato."

Se marcha. Heat y Serph se quedan mirando el lugar con curiosidad, mientras que Gale permanece en silencio observando a ambos.

**Heat:** "Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar. El hecho de que no ha cambiado casi me trae recuerdos."

Apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa,Gale junta sus manos frente a sí**:** "Heat ¿Crees que acaso soy como Jenna?"

Heat se sorprende por la repentina pregunta, pero rápidamente su semblante se torna serio.

Serph los observa a ambos.

**Gale:** "Es verdad que soy su pareja, pero eso no significa que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ella hace. Acepto el hecho de que no ayudé a Serph cuando ocurrió lo del hospital, pero debes entender que en ese entonces no lo conocía. Jenna me informó de todo lo ocurrido luego que Serph despertó, pero no lo de la mina. Yo tenía mis dudas acerca de lo del hospital, pero solo decidí observar porque incluso pensé que él podía ser peligroso. Se puede decir que la razón a veces puede ser obstruida por el miedo a lo desconocido. Al final, solo soy un humano como todos. Pero desde que conocí a Serph la tarde que escapó del hospital hasta ahora, puedo decir con seguridad que él no es peligroso."

Heat lo mira atento, analizando cada palabra.

Gale baja sus manos descansándolas sobre la mesa. Vuelve su mirada al chico: "Confío en Serph porque él confía en mí."

Heat se sorprende.

**Gale:** "Renuncié a mi puesto para estar con él y ver con mis ojos lo que él es capaz de hacer. No soy una persona religiosa ni esperanzada, pero creo que él puede lograr un cambio en la sociedad. Sé que en eso tú y yo coincidimos."

Gale mira a Serph, sus ojos denotando culpa. "También quisiera arreglar el hecho de no haberlo ayudado antes. Sé que aunque no lo conocía, eso no era excusa para no ayudarlo. Quiero ganarme su perdón."

Serph lo mira preocupado.

Heat relaja su cuerpo. "Bueno, en ese caso voy a confiar en ti porque Serph lo hace. No tengo ningún problema con ese chico Cielo, porque es muy amigable. Aunque debo admitir, creo que fui muy juicioso al pensar que eras como Jenna. En ese sentido ambos tenemos que hacer algo por mejorar nuestras debilidades, de lo contrario terminaríamos dándole dolores de cabeza a Serph."

Serph se sonríe.

Ambos hombres suspiran. Luego se quedan en silencio.

Se escucha la gente hablando alrededor, el lugar poco a poco va llenándose de clientes.

**Heat:** "Entonces… Serph se estaba quedando contigo y el otro chico, ¿Verdad?"

Gale lo mira con curiosidad. "Si. Pensamos que era lo mejor, dado a que llegó a nuestro hogar cuando estaba lloviendo debido a la tormenta. Pero de ahora en adelante se me asignó observarlo, así que nosotros nos quedaremos con él. No es que el líder desconfíe de él, pero debido a que los miembros del consejo no creen en su palabra, se le está prohibido el actuar solo en los predios de la villa. Serph es visto por algunos como un portavoz del templo, muchas personas podrían sentirse mal por esto y actuar en contra de él. El encanto del templo sobre las personas ha ido desapareciendo con el pasar de los años, es lógico que ya la gente no simpatice con sus ideas de cambiar el comportamiento erróneo de la sociedad."

**Heat:** "Pero Serph no está tratando de volver a la gente fanáticos del templo, él solo intenta ayudar. Si, es verdad que él me habló acerca del supremo y del amor de éste, y esas cosas. Pero no recuerdo que él tratara de convertirme en un religioso ni nada de eso, él solo me dijo que me protegerá y que por medio de nuestra relación de (amistad) podrá entendernos mejor. ¡Rayos! El chico ni siquiera sabe mucho acerca de nuestra raza, como podría pensar en hacer algo así."

Gale mira con curiosidad a Heat, luego a Serph. "Interesante."

(Así que esa es la razón por la que Serph nos espío en nuestros sueños. No conoce lo que es ser un humano pero tiene una idea base de que todos ellos hacen cosas negativas y que solo buscando meticulosamente es que puede hallar a aquellos que según él, son buenos. Después de todo, valió la pena arriesgar mi puesto por esta oportunidad única de conocer a alguien de otra naturaleza y de un nivel de pensamiento distinto. Ya veo porque Jenna no quería renunciar a su autoridad sobre él y perderse esta oportunidad.) Pensó Gale.

En esos momentos llega Cielo con una bandeja grande llena de platos y vasos.

**Cielo:** "¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca comería. Aquí tienen."

Reparte a cada uno un plato y un vaso lleno de jugo. Luego reparte los utensilios.

Entonces se sienta al lado de Gale y todos comienzan a comer.

Mientras comen Serph observa detalladamente a Heat, muy pensativo. (¿En verdad eres la persona buena que creo conocer? Sé que en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos apenas nos conocimos, pero… nunca sabré si no lo intento. La única manera de saber quién eres realmente requiere que vivamos juntos aunque sea por unos días. Sé que tengo que quedarme con Gale porque ese fue el acuerdo al que llegó el líder, pero quiero conocer a Heat a fondo y verlo en sus sueños.)

Heat se da cuenta de Serph, mirándolo con curiosidad. Serph se sale de su trance al darse cuenta de que el hombre lo está mirando, así que le sonríe a Heat, éste le responde de igual forma. Luego Heat siguió comiendo.

Serph deja de comer y extiende su mano para tocarle la mano a Gale.

**Gale mira con curiosidad:** "¿Hmmm?"

**Serph le dice en lenguaje de señas:** "¿Me permitirías quedarme con Heat aunque sea solo esta noche y mañana? Él es una buena persona y confío en él. Por favor, prometo que no iré a ninguna parte fuera de la villa."

**Gale le habla en el mismo modo:** "¿Pero por qué quieres quedarte con él? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?"

**Serph:** "No es eso, yo confío en ustedes. Pero también confío en él. Por favor, ¿Puedo quedarme con él?"

Tanto Cielo como Heat se dieron cuenta de la conversación pero permanecieron en silencio, por el momento.

Gale suspira, dejando caer su espalda sobre el espaldar del asiento. Cierra sus ojos y toca con su dedo índice entre medio de sus ojos.

**Cielo lo mira con curiosidad:** "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?"

Luego Gale toma el vaso en su mano y toma un sorbo de jugo. "Si, todo está bien."

**Cielo lo mira dudoso:** "¿Estás seguro?"

Pero entonces Gale lo mira serio.

**Cielo:** "Esta bien, no preguntaré mas."

Continúan comiendo en silencio.

Heat se queda pensando en lo que pasó, preguntándose por lo que estuviesen hablando esos dos. Entonces luego de mirar a Serph por un breve momento, se dirigió a Gale. "He estado pensando en preguntarte desde hace un rato…" Pone sus manos sobre la mesa y entrecruza sus dedos. "¿Podrías darme la oportunidad de ayudar a cuidar de Serph? No voy a volver al trabajo, heh, se puede decir que renuncié así que tengo mucho tiempo disponible."

Serph mira a Heat sorprendido, puesto que de ese tema habían estado hablando Gale y él hace un momento.

Gale mira a Heat con una mirada estoica. "¿Acaso Jenna sabe eso?"

**Heat le sonríe con ironía:** "No, pero se lo imagina, porque nunca regresé a buscar mi equipaje en el taller. Además, después de lo que ocurrió en el hospital, dudo mucho que piense que estoy de humor para regresar."

Gale toma un sorbo de jugo. "Ya veo." Se queda pensativo por un momento, luego se dirige a Heat. "No quisiera que pienses que quiero entrometerme en tu vida ni nada, pero no te conozco y quisiera saber al menos un resumen de quien eres. No conozco nada acerca de ti"

Heat suspira.

**Heat:** "Sé que Serph es muy importante para todos nosotros, y que no confías en mi. Es lógico, apenas nos conocemos. Pero como ustedes, yo tampoco quiero que nada malo le pase a Serph, y pienso que puedo hacer mejor protegiéndolo, porque yo solía ser un soldado para la milicia de éste gobierno antes de trabajar con Jenna. Solo puedo decir que nací en una familia pobre, no tuve mucha escolaridad porque trabajé desde muy joven. Entonces me enlisté en la milicia y más bien me dediqué a proteger las fronteras de los territorios pertenecientes al líder. Mientras estaba haciendo eso me llegó una propuesta dándome la oportunidad de estudiar, así que acepté sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez cumplí mi término de cinco años en la milicia, estudié y trabajé para estar a la par académicamente con los demás. Se puede decir que para llegar a donde estoy tuve que sacrificar mi vida social, apenas tengo amigos y ningún familiar en estos alrededores. Creo que en eso consiste mi vida."

**Cielo lo mira estupefacto:** "Wow, con razón me pareció raro el hecho de que tienes un cuerpo muy robusto como para ser un ayudante de arqueología. Jamás pensé que se debió a que fuiste un soldado. Con razón dicen que nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada."

Gale se queda pensativo observando a Heat. Luego que Heat le sonríe a Cielo por el comentario, vuelve su mirada hacia Gale. Las miradas de ambos se encuentran por un breve momento.

Heat se percata de la inseguridad en los ojos del hombre. "Si aun no estás convencido de yo poder cuidar de él, puedo ingresar de nuevo a la milicia y pedirle al líder que me asigne como apoyo para esta misión tuya."

**Gale lo mira confundido:** "Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión por estar con Serph? ¿Acaso hay algún tipo de lazo entre ustedes? No estoy diciendo que no confío en ti, pero me parece muy extraña tu actitud en cuanto se refiere a él. También pregunto porque Serph me pidió que le dejara quedarse contigo. "

Heat se sorprende ante las palabras del hombre. Luego vuelve su mirada sorprendida hacia Serph, quien lo observa curioso. Heat se compone y vuelve a dirigirse a Gale.

**Heat:** "No es una obsesión ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que siento que mi deber como ex soldado es proteger a los más débiles, y solo el recordar cómo se lastimó Serph en la mina, me hace querer quedarme junto a él y a ayudarlo para evitar que se vuelva a repetir. Creo que el lazo que tengo con él es de hermano mayor o de un amigo protector."

**Gale:** "Hmmm, ya veo." Se toca la barbilla. (Le daré la oportunidad a ver qué pasa. Solo espero que Serph sepa lo que hace.) Piensa. "Está bien, si así lo desea Serph, puede quedarse contigo. Pero no pueden salir de la villa sin mi permiso y hagan lo que hagan eviten hacer contacto con alguna persona del gobierno porque se meterán en problemas. Si van a hacer planes de alguna actividad que involucre personas, deben avisarme primero. ¿Entendido?"

Tanto Heat como Serph asienten.

**Gale:** "Entonces como ya esta esto resuelto, redactaré un breve reporte para el líder indicándole estos avances. Ambos pueden retirarse por hoy, nos mantendremos en contacto luego."

**Heat:** "Entendido. Vámonos Serph."

Tanto Heat como Serph se levantan de sus asientos.

Cielo se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia Serph. "Ahhh, que mal que no podré enseñarte mi libreta de dibujos. Bueno, no importa, al menos la pasamos bien hoy. ¡Oh! Casi se me olvidaba." Saca de su bolsillo los papeles mal doblados de los dibujos que hizo temprano en el día. "Ten, son para ti." Le ofrece los papeles a Serph.

Serph los toma y luego le sonríe al chico.

Cielo entonces lo abraza. "Cuídate, nos vemos pronto."

Serph le devuelve el abrazo. Una vez culmina, Serph se acerca donde Gale, le sonríe. Gale se pone de pies, entonces Serph se despide de él abrazándolo, mientras que el hombre se queda estupefacto. Reacciona unos segundos mas tarde poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del chico. Ya culminado el abrazo Heat se despide de ambos y se marcha del lugar con Serph.

* * *

No se como va hasta ahora, hace tanto tiempo que no escribia que no se si me salio bien. En fin, me tardare un poco pero voy a publicar el cap 4 dentro de 1 a dos semanas. Por favor, no olviden opinar.


	4. Chapter 4

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen

Notas de autor: Fanfic inspirado en el juego Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga. La historia gira en un universo alterno. Clasificada R-17 por contenido yaoi y violencia. Parejas: Heat x Serph, Gale x Serph, alude Argilla x Roland. Personajes están OOC.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores y Atlus.

Nota aclaratoria: Este capítulo contiene escenas yaoi, **no lemon **(que es pornografía).

* * *

Una vez afuera, Heat toca a Serph en el hombro. "¿No te sientes acalorado con esa capucha? Hace calor hoy, mejor vamos a comprarte algo de ropa mas cómoda."

Serph mira la ropa que lleva puesta. (En realidad no siento calor con esto, tal vez por eso olvidé que aun lo llevaba puesto. ¿Acaso esa será la razón por la que la gente me mira con sospecha?) Piensa algo preocupado.

Heat se lleva a Serph a una tienda de ropa para caballeros, pero se le hace algo difícil decidir qué tipo de ropa escogerle al chico.

Serph se toma su tiempo observando todo tipo de ropas en la tienda, incluso aquellas de extraños colores y diseños. Pero mientras husmea por el lugar algunas personas comienzan a observarlo extrañadas. Heat se da cuenta de esto y toma de la mano al chico y se lo lleva hacia uno de los probadores. El hombre se encierra en el probador con Serph.

**Heat:** "Vamos a quitarte esa capucha, porque la gente te está mirando medio raro."

Le ayuda al chico a quitarse por completo la pieza. Luego la engancha por encima de la puerta.

Entonces procede a observar el tamaño de la ropa que lleva puesta Serph, mirando en la etiqueta que tienen ambas piezas.

**Heat:** "Espérame aquí. Te escogeré la ropa y luego nos vamos. No tardo."

Se marcha cerrando la puerta del probador.

Serph mientras espera observa alrededor del pequeño cuarto, se da cuenta del espejo ubicado detrás de él. Mira su reflejo fijamente, recordándose de aquella imagen que vio de sí mismo mientras observaba el dibujo de la paloma que hizo Cielo.

(Aquella ropa que tenía en aquel recuerdo, ¿Acaso así me veía antes de venir a este mundo?)

Observa en el reflejo las cuatro alas en su espalda aparecer.

(¿Y mis alas? Hace tanto tiempo que no las veo, que ya había olvidado que las tenía.)

Entonces una tristeza profunda ensombrece su hermoso rostro.

(¿Por qué no recuerdo mi pasado ni quién soy? Siento a Heat y a Gale tan cerca, pero a la vez tan… tan lejos. ¿Por qué?)

Una lágrima se escapa de su ojo y resbala por su mejilla.

La toca con sus dedos.

(¿Es esto es una lágrima?)

Entonces se limpia la mejilla con su mano. Suspira. Luego recuesta su frente sobre el espejo.

(¿Y si el pasado es demasiado triste como para yo soportarlo? ¿Y si termino derrumbándome? Pero… si no lo enfrento, nunca podré saber quién soy, ni podré enfrentarme a lo que sea que traiga el futuro.)

Se escuchan pasos acercarse.

Serph vuelve su atención hacia la puerta.

**Voz masculina:** "Ya puedes salir."

Serph: "…"

El chico entonces abre la puerta. Ve a Heat sonriéndole, parado frente a la puerta con una montaña de ropa en sus brazos.

Serph abre los ojos enormes de la sorpresa.

**Heat:** "No olvides la capucha."

Serph obedece, llevándose la capucha en sus brazos. Entonces ambos se dirigen hacia el vendedor. Una vez hacen la transacción, Heat se lleva el bolso con toda la ropa y ambos se marchan al apartamento de Heat.

Estando ya en el pasillo del edificio, justo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, Heat deja caer el bolso frente a él.

**Heat suspira:** "Demonios, no pensé que después de un rato el peso cansara mis brazos tanto. En fin, ya llegamos.

Abre con la llave el cerrojo de la puerta, luego abre la puerta por completo.

**Heat:** "No es mucho, pero espero que te sientas cómodo aquí."

Recoge el bolso y entra al apartamento. Serph lo sigue. Entonces se dirige a su cuarto y pone el bolso al lado de la cama.

Serph algo tímido comienza a estudiar el lugar.

Heat se dirige a la cocina.

**Heat:** "Prepararé la cena."

Se escucha el sonido de trastes en el área de la cocina.

Serph merodea por la sala, que está justo frente a la cocina, luego se dirige hacia la otra habitación donde está el cuarto.

Nota al lado de la cama el bolso con la ropa que le compró Heat y al lado contrario un espejo largo y rectangular, el cual provee tener una vista de su cuerpo completo.

Entonces se da cuenta de un rayo de luz que entra entre las cortinas justo frente a la cama. Deja la capucha sobre la cama, entonces se acerca a donde las cortinas y las abre, solo para ver frente a él un hermoso atardecer. Se sienta en el piso del pequeño balcón y se queda observando la vista panorámica de la villa.

En eso ve unas palomas volando cerca y recuerda el dibujo de la paloma con cuatro alas en el libro que tenia Cielo en su cuarto.

(Ah! Los dibujos que hizo Cielo para mí aun los tengo en mi bolsillo.)Pensó.

Entonces saca los dibujos de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comienza a ojearlos.

Entre ellos ve el dibujo de Dinger, el gato de Cielo.

(Si no hubiera sido por Dinger nunca los hubiese conocido. Le estaré agradecido por siempre.)

Sonríe complacido. Pero entonces baja su cabeza.

(¿Me pregunto cómo se encuentran en este preciso momento? Espero poder verlos mañana. Tengo el presentimiento de que mientras mas cerca este de ellos, será mas fácil poder aprender lo que es ser uno de ellos. Y así… podre saber que significan las palabras que me dijo Varin y lo que aconteció en el pasado. Si tan solo pudiese recordar quien soy… aquellos que amé… pero sobre todo, quiero recordar la razón por la que vine a este mundo. Sé que vine a proteger a los humanos, pero… ¿Acaso eso lo es todo?)

Levanta su mirada para ver las nubes flotando en el cielo, coloreadas con el brillo del atardecer.

(Siento que hay algo mas, algo mucho mas profundo que solo protegerlos, algo mas que verlos como los ve el Supremo. Siento que si descubro eso, podré descubrirme a mí mismo.)

Serph suspira.

Escucha a Heat acercarse.

Serph se voltea estar cara a cara con él. Heat se acerca extendiéndole un plato con comida.

**Heat:** "Aquí tienes. Espero que te guste."

Serph le sonríe, toma el plato en sus manos, agarra la cuchara con sus dedos y comienza a comer.

Heat se sienta junto a él. Ambos comen mientras disfrutan de un tranquilo atardecer.

Una vez terminan de comer Heat le pide el plato devuelta a Serph y los lleva a la cocina. Luego regresa y le ofrece a Serph un vaso con jugo. Se vuelve a sentar al lado del chico.

Mientras disfrutan de sus bebidas, Serph nota a Heat algo pensativo.

Serph entonces se acerca a Heat, tocando suavemente con su mano la mano del hombre.

Heat se voltea para mirarlo, encontrándose con su mirada preocupada. Se paralizó por un breve momento observando hipnotizado los hermosos ojos plateados de Serph, que reflejaban los colores del atardecer.

Serph lo mira extrañado, moviendo su cabeza medio de lado.

Heat salió de su hipnotismo, sonriéndole al chico algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

**Heat:** "No es nada."

Luego acarició a Serph en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Entonces coloca su mano en el hombro del chico.

**Heat:** "Hay algo que quiero mostrarte."

Se levanta y agarra los vasos que usaron ambos, luego entra al cuarto. Serph lo sigue.

Pero el hombre se detiene un momento.

**Heat:** "Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida." Se va para la cocina.

Serph asiente y lo espera.

Mientras aguarda, observa con detenimiento los alrededores del cuarto, notando una fotografía de una chica muy hermosa.

Serph piensa. (Aunque en la fotografía ella sonríe dulcemente, sus ojos reflejan algo diferente… tal vez tristeza.)

Heat regresa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serph, quien se voltea y lleva su atención al hombre.

**Heat:** "Oh, veo que te diste cuenta. De ella quería hablarte… y bueno, también de mi pasado." Se acerca a Serph y toma la fotografía en sus manos.

Serph observa los ojos de Heat, que ahora están llenos de tristeza y nostalgia.

**Heat en voz baja:** "Su nombre era Yuko. Ella era mi esposa."

Coloca la fotografía en su lugar y se sienta en la cama.

Heat suspira profundamente.

**Heat:** "Puedes sentarte donde gustes."

Serph obedece y se sienta junto a él.

**Heat:** "No quise decir los detalles de mi vida a Gale porque apenas lo conozco y no confió en él. Pero quiero que sepas más acerca de mi, porque quiero que confíes en mi. Dijiste que me protegerías, pero como vas a hacerlo sin saber si en verdad lo merezco." Coloca su mano sobre su pecho. "¿Qué tal si soy una mala persona, como un asesino o algo así? ¿O si acaso resulta ser que quiero aprovecharme de ti y utilizarte? ¿Me protegerías de todos modos?"

Serph le sonríe, moviendo su cabeza en negación. Entonces toma la mano de Heat y traza en ella: "SÉ QUE NO ERES ASĺ. PUEDO SENTIR LA ENERGĺA DE TU ESPĺRITU Y NO ES DE MALDAD."

**Heat:** "¿Pero cómo? No es algo que se puede ver o notar de inmediato. "

**Serph traza:** "NO LO SÉ. SOLO PUEDO HACERLO. TAL VEZ ES DE LA MISMA MANERA EN QUE TU SIENTES QUE NO SOY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE HACERTE MAL."

**Heat sonríe:** "Creo que eso lo explica. Es como un tipo de corazonada que uno tiene de las personas que le rodean."

Serph piensa. (Ahh… no exactamente. Lo que siento es real, es la obscuridad dentro de ellos. A veces me da escalofríos cuando están muy cerca de mí. Pero es mejor que piense así, pues no quiero alejarlo de mí con estas cosas.)

**Heat sonríe luego baja su cabeza:** "Pero aun así, quiero que me conozcas. Luego júzgame por quién soy."

Entonces mira a Serph serio.

**Heat:** "Lo que dije temprano fue verdad, pero eso fue más bien un resumen. Yo nací y crecí en una familia trabajadora en el campo. Papá y mamá cultivaban vegetales y con lo que ganaban me enviaron a estudiar a la escuela. Éramos pobres pero felices. Pero cuando la plaga llegó muchas personas murieron y todo se volvió mas difícil. Tuve que dejar de estudiar y comencé a trabajar con ellos. También tenía la tarea de transportar los cultivos a la villa, así que eso significaba pasar todo el día trabajando. Fue en uno de esos viajes que conocí a Yuko. Ella era una chica de dinero y yo un pobre trabajador, así que desde el comienzo lo de nosotros estaba destinado a caer en picada eventualmente. Pero sabes, algo en ella la hacía diferente a las demás chicas de su clase."

Heat sonríe nostálgicamente mientras su mente se perdía en el mar de recuerdos.

**Heat:** "A pesar de tener un estado de salud delicado ella nunca se rendía cuando deseaba algo. Ella me contó una vez, que siempre me observaba desde la ventana de su dormitorio, esperando con ansias el día de poder salir a conocerme. A pesar de saber que yo era pobre, no le impidió que me hablara o que yo le gustara. Me dijo que yo fui su razón para mejorarse y salir de su casa. Así era ella, hacia las cosas a su manera, nunca escuchaba a su padre y siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Lo de nosotros al comienzo fue una relación de charlas cotidianas. Ella me decía que solía soñar con algún día escapar de su casa y casarse, tener hijos y convertirse en una maestra para dar clases a los niños pobres."

El hombre se ríe un poco avergonzado.

"En parte lo último fue gracias a lo que le conté sobre los niños de donde yo vengo."

Su sonrisa entonces se desvanece.

"Después de estar un año y medio conociéndonos, el padre de ella le prohibió hablarme o volverme a ver. Ella solo recogió sus cosas y huyo de su hogar para irse a vivir conmigo. Estuvimos viviendo un tiempo en casa de mis padres, pero con el dinero que ahorré compramos una casita y nos casamos. Vivimos felices durante un año hasta que ella comenzó a enfermar otra vez. Su condición empeoraba con el pasar de los meses, hasta que cayó en el hospital y mas nunca pudo recuperarse."

Heat para de hablar. Coloca sus manos sobre su boca, pensativo y triste.

**Heat:** "Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada y que había hablado con un doctor cuando comenzaron sus síntomas. Él le dijo que su cuerpo estaba débil como para soportarlo y que el bebé podía terminar con su vida. Ella no decidió contarme nada porque no quería hacerme decidir a quién de los dos debía salvar. Al final ella decidió sola el tener al bebé ya que era algo que siempre había soñado." Pausa por un momento. "Esos últimos dos meses de su vida fueron muy terribles para nosotros."

A pesar de que él trato de contener su tristeza, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

**Heat con la voz un poco entrecortada:** "El día que ella murió, los doctores trataron de salvar el bebé, pero este era demasiado pequeño y joven como para sobrevivir sin su madre… y murió."

Heat pausa para respirar y componerse. Apoya su frente sobre su mano izquierda mientras que con los dedos de su otra mano se roza los labios. Su mirada ahora distante, se perdió mas allá del suelo del cuarto.

Serph sintió la tristeza de Heat atravesar su corazón. Coloco entonces su mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

**Heat con un tono sombrío:** "Justo cuando había encontrado la felicidad, la muerte me arrebató todo lo que amé. Después de eso los padres de ella se enteraron de su muerte y reclamaron su cuerpo. Dijeron cosas horribles de mi, como si yo hubiera sido el que la asesino. Todo eso solo porque no era alguien de dinero. Ellos la enterraron sin que yo pudiera verla ni despedirme. Yo tuve que llevarme el cuerpo de nuestro bebé y enterrarlo con mis propias manos."

Aun cuando trata de ocultar sus ganas de llorar, se oye escapársele un sollozo. Heat toca la mano de Serph, que yace sobre su hombro.

El hombre seca sus ojos con su otra mano y toma un hondo respiro.

**Heat:** "Después de eso me prometí no volver a casarme o tener hijos nunca más. No soportaría volver a tener otra perdida así."

Entonces vuelve su rostro hacia Serph. El chico se le acerca y lo abraza. Heat le responde con un abrazo, descansando su rostro sobre la cabeza de Serph.

**Heat con determinación:** "No voy a dejar que mueras. Eres lo único bueno que me queda en el mundo. He tenido que superar las muertes de los allegados a mí. Incluyendo a mis padres, quienes también murieron hace ya tiempo."

Roza con su mano el cabello plateado de Serph.

**Heat calmado:** "He estado viviendo solo desde que terminé de servir en la milicia. Me enliste unos meses después de la muerte de mi esposa y desde entonces he vivido por mi cuenta. Solía viajar de lugar en lugar, a donde me enviaran los superiores. Yo patrullaba los límites de las villas pertenecientes a este gobierno. A veces cuando podía, iba a visitar a mis padres y aldeanos. Pero par de años después de haber comenzado a trabajar en ese oficio, me ausente por mucho tiempo a las visitas que les hacía a ambos. Y un día me llegó un mensaje de que ambos habían perecido en un accidente de camino a la villa. Yo… aun ahora siento mucha pena en mi corazón por eso. Pero encontré consuelo en saber que ambos no sufrieron antes de morir y que terminaron sus días felices y amándose."

Heat cierra sus ojos, sonriendo levemente mientras una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla.

Serph mira al suelo pensativo. (Terminar juntos, felices y amándose. ¿Por qué me siento tan triste al pensar en eso? Ahora que lo menciona, yo no tengo ninguna memoria de mis padres. Ni siquiera sé si los tengo. Pero esta tristeza en mi ser no es por mis padres. ¿Entonces a qué se debe?)

Heat abre sus ojos, limpia la lagrima en su mejilla y toma un respiro. Entonces culmina el abrazo tomando a Serph por los hombros y colocándolo cara a cara con él."

Heat le sonríe levemente a Serph. "Creo que ya he hablado demasiado acerca de mi. Pero quería preguntarte si has logrado recordar algo de tu pasado. ¿Cualquier cosa?"

Serph le responde moviendo su cabeza en negación.

El hombre le acaricia el cabello a Serph, luego roza su mejilla izquierda.

Ambos se quedan contemplándose mutuamente por unos segundos.

Entonces Heat rompe el silencio.

**Heat:** "¿Quieres ir a ducharte? Ha sido un largo día y debes estar agotado."

Serph asiente sonriendo levemente.

**Heat:** "Bien. Porque no buscas en el bolso la ropa que te compré y escoges ponerte lo que quieras. Mientras tanto yo iré a dejar todo listo en el baño. ¿Está bien?"

Serph asiente nuevamente. Entonces se va a buscar en el bolso que Heat le había mencionado, mientras que el hombre se retira a realizar su labor.

Serph comenzó a tomar varias prendas en sus manos y las observaba detenidamente. Pero al no tener referencia alguna sobre la moda o los códigos de vestimenta de la sociedad, optó por escoger al azar las diferentes prendas de vestir. Una vez terminó, guardó el resto en el bolso y se dirigió al baño con la ropa que escogió en sus manos.

Serph se presentó en la entrada del baño. El hombre nota su presencia.

**Heat:** "Que bueno que llegaste, estaba a punto de llamarte. Justo ahora terminé de preparar todo."

El hombre se acerca al toallero.

**Heat:** "Esta es tu toalla y puedes colocar tu ropa sobre ese mueble." Señala con su dedo hacia el lado derecho de donde está Serph, refiriéndose a la superficie del mueble donde se encuentra el lavamanos.

Serph deja la ropa donde le indica Heat, luego se desviste.

Heat le señala para que entre a la ducha, luego toma la ropa usada de Serph y la coloca dentro de una cesta.

Serph abre el grifo de la ducha, pero el agua sale tan de repente y con presión, que le empapa la cabeza y el rostro. El chico se asusta por el repentino golpe de agua y se cubre el rostro con sus manos.

Heat no logra contener la risa por la situación, pero se siente avergonzado por hacerlo. Él entonces opera el grifo de modo que la presión de agua sale como una lluvia ligera.

**Heat:** "Lo siento. Debí advertirte de abrir el grifo lentamente porque se descontrola con facilidad."

Serph se limpia los ojos del exceso de agua, pero le sonríe al hombre ingenuamente. El hombre le responde con una sonrisa pero algo avergonzado.

El chico entonces se enjuaga todo el cuerpo y busca el jabón en barra, pero solo encuentra una botella de jabón líquido. Abre la tapa y se echa una gota enorme de jabón en sus manos y entonces se las frota, luego comienza a enjabonarse un brazo. Mientras esto pasa, Heat se encarga de acomodar la cortina para evitar que el agua se corra hacia afuera de la ducha. Al terminar le echa un último vistazo a Serph y lo ve frotándose la piel repetitivamente, en un esfuerzo por hacer un poco de espuma con el jabón liquido. Entonces decide interrumpirlo.

**Heat:** "Serph, debiste haberme dicho que aún no te había enseñado nadie a cómo usar el jabón liquido. Esa no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, si sigues así terminaras por desgastarte la piel. Espera un segundo, yo te ayudo."

Serph asintió, pero se veía muy confundido. (¿Pero no se supone que haya que esperar a que el jabón haga espuma para saber que está funcionando?) Él pensó.

Heat se apartó de la vista de Serph por un momento al alejarse de la cortina y cerrarla. Él entonces se desviste por completo detrás de la cortina.

Serph se queda quieto esperando a que Heat se dirija a él o le ayude como lo había hecho Cielo anteriormente. Pero se sorprende cuando la cortina es abierta por el lado opuesto a donde había estado asomado Heat, lo cual era por el lado donde está el grifo de la ducha.

Heat entra desnudo a la ducha, lo que asombra a Serph.

El cuerpo del hombre es mucho mas musculoso y grande que el de él. Pero en su piel yacen algunas cicatrices y marcas de cortaduras y heridas del pasado.

Serph piensa. (Esto se deberá a su pasado como militar, sin duda. Ser un humano no es nada fácil. No puedo ni llegar a imaginar por todo el dolor que pasó para llegar a donde está ahora.)

Mucha tristeza era lo que reflejaban sus plateados ojos.

Heat por el momento no notó el cambio en el chico, tomó el jabón de las manos de este, entonces agarró la esponja y lo frotó entre sus manos para hacer espuma. Luego comenzó a enjabonar a Serph por el costado.

**Heat:** "Perdona si te sorprende que haga esto, pero no quería llenar de jabón mi ropa porque la compré en estos días. Nunca fui a buscar mis cosas al taller de Jenna y bueno, me quedé sin nada. Pero ya eso no importa, tengo dinero así que pude comprar nuevas cosas. ¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Logra percatarse de la tristeza en los ojos de Serph, quien observa las cicatrices de su cuerpo.

Heat toma a Serph por la barbilla y gentilmente mueve su cabeza hacia arriba para tener contacto visual con él. Serph logra mirarlo a los ojos.

**Heat:** "¿Por qué estas tan triste?"

Serph entonces lo abraza, recostando su rostro sobre el pecho del hombre.

Heat se sonroja levemente al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Serph. Él tira la esponja a un lado y entonces toca a Serph por los hombros, rozando con sus manos la sedosa piel del chico. Luego recorre con sus manos su espalda y lo abraza, apretando a Serph contra sí.

Serph cierra sus ojos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Heat mientras escucha el latir de su corazón.

Pero Heat culmina el abrazo, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del chico, luego por sus hombros y cuello, tomando entonces el rostro de éste entre sus manos con gentileza.

**Heat:** "No hay razón para estar tan triste." Le sonríe a Serph tratando de confortarlo.

"Esto es algo con lo que todos debemos aprender a vivir. Todos tenemos cicatrices, algunas en nuestro cuerpo y otras en nuestro corazón. Es algo que nos hace recordar quiénes somos y todo lo que tuvimos que superar para lograr ser lo que somos hoy. Estas cicatrices le pertenecen a mi pasado y no son culpa tuya, es por eso que no debes sentir tristeza, solo son marcas y nada mas."

Serph aun apenado, toma la mano de Heat y traza: "PERO TAMBIÉN SIGNIFICA REVIVIR AQUELLOS MOMENTOS DE SUFRIMIENTO Y DOLOR QUE SENTISTE EN TU CUERPO Y CORAZÓN. SI TAN SOLO HUBIERA PODIDO ALIVIAR TU DOLOR EN ESOS MOMENTOS CUANDO MAS LO NECESITASTE."

Serph baja su cabeza dolido y frustrado. "ME ENTRISTECE EL HECHO DE QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA QUE TODO ESE DOLOR QUE SUFRES AL RECORDAR TU PASADO SE DESVANEZCA."

Las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos. "LO SIENTO TANTO."

Serph entonces suelta la mano de Heat.

El hombre siente la necesidad de confortarlo al no poder soportar verlo tan triste. Heat roza el cabello se Serph, luego levanta su cabeza haciendo que lo mire al rostro.

**Heat:** "No tienes que sentirlo. Me siento contento con el hecho de que estas aquí conmigo escuchándome, preocupándote por mí. Eso significa mucho para mí. Así que no debes preocuparte tanto por el pasado, porque de todos modos ya este no puede cambiarse. Y bueno, estas cosas siempre nos pasan a todos porque así nos volvemos más fuertes. Existe el sufrimiento, pero como recompensa recibimos el amor y la alegría que nos trae. Creo que así es como se define la vida."

Serph asiente, comprendiendo las palabras del hombre. Entonces pensó. (Debo guardar esas palabras muy dentro de mi ser y vivir esta vida para lograr averiguar quién soy y la razón por la cual estoy en éste mundo. Solo entonces descubriré si el amor es tan valioso como para ser la recompensa por el sufrimiento que yo sienta en éste mundo. Tal vez de esta manera lograré comprender la verdadera razón del amor tan profundo que tiene el supremo por los humanos.)

Heat le sonríe a Serph. Luego se agacha un poco para estar cara a cara con él y toca su mejilla. El chico le devuelve la sonrisa. Pero entonces Heat lentamente se acerca a Serph, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Su respirar comienza a rozar la piel del chico mientras acerca su rostro al de Serph, casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

Serph cambia su expresión a una de confusión, pues no comprende el porqué de la proximidad entre ambos.

Entonces Heat se acerca y besa los labios de Serph. Comienza lenta y superficialmente, pero pronto los besos se vuelven cada vez más apasionados. No pasa mucho tiempo, cuando Heat rompe el beso para tomar un respiro. El hombre se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de Serph, quien yace congelado observándolo. Heat mueve su mano de la mejilla hacia la parte de atrás del cuello de Serph, con su otra mano agarra a Serph por la espalda, se acerca nuevamente a él y continúa besándolo. Es como si algún tipo de fuerza desconocida los atrajera a uno del otro, Heat sin poder separarse de los labios de Serph, y el chico sin poder alejarse de él. Deseando mas de Serph, Heat comienza a besarlo por el cuello, continuando por el pecho hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas. Inconscientemente Serph coloca sus brazos alrededor del hombre y lo abraza, cerrando sus ojos mientras se deja llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimenta.

Heat besa su pezón, acariciándolo luego con su lengua. Serph tensa un poco su cuerpo mientras abre su boca para dejar escapar un suspiro. Heat entonces se acerca para besarlo en los labios, notando su reacción y el rubor en sus mejillas. El hombre acerca su cuerpo al de Serph, rozando su espalda con sus manos. Lleva una de estas hacia una tetilla de Serph y comienza a frotar su pezón. Mientras que con la otra mano roza su espalda baja y sus glúteos, terminando por colocar su mano sobre el lado de su muslo. Serph aprieta sus manos un poco, raspando con sus uñas la espalda de Heat mientras deja escapar otro suspiro, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Heat besa a Serph en el cuello, entonces mueve su mano hasta la entrepierna de Serph y comienza a frotarlo. Serph reacciona al contacto tensándose un poco, su respirar se vuelve mas rápido al igual que el latir de su corazón. Heat deja de besarlo para observar la expresión de su rostro. Serph mueve su cabeza hacia atrás al estar mas cerca del éctasis, mientras que Heat lo observa y sonríe satisfecho. Pero al llegar al punto de éctasis Serph toma una bocanada de aire y luego jadea, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. Heat reacciona mordiendo su labio inferior con tal fuerza que se corta y sangra un poco. Una vez culmina el momento Heat se besa con Serph y luego lo abraza. Un sentido de culpa lo apuñala como una daga.

Heat piensa. (Serph es muy inocente como para yo desahogar mis sentimientos y mis pasiones con él. No debí dejarme llevar por mis instintos, aun cuando él parece un adulto sigue siendo inocente e ingenuo como un niño. Debo detenerme y dejar las cosas como estaban antes de esto. Pero… ¿En verdad será todo como antes?)

Heat entonces culminó el abrazo. Serph le dio una mirada confusa, pero sus ojos nunca lograron encontrarse con los ojos del hombre.

**Heat:** "¿Por qué no terminas de bañarte? Yo te sigo luego." Entonces él recogió la esponja de donde la había tirado y se la dio a Serph. Justo después comenzó a enjuagarse el cuerpo completo.

Serph notó que su mirada estaba algo evasiva y distante.

El chico pensó muy preocupado. (¿Acaso hice algo malo?)

Al ver a Heat continuar con su tarea, ajeno a lo demás, Serph comenzó a enjabonarse.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho algo malo y que cosa habría sido.

Serph culminó el baño en silencio, pero justo antes de salir a secar su cuerpo, se volteó hacia Heat y lo tocó en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Heat lo miró sorprendido.

Serph decidido le tomó la mano y le comunicó: "¿ACASO HE HECHO ALGO GRAVE? POR FAVOR. NO ME DEJES EN SILENCIO, QUIERO SABER QUE TE OCURRE."

**Heat estupefacto:** "Ah… no Serph. No eres tú, el problema soy yo."

Al mirar a los ojos a Serph, pudo comprender en su mirada que ansiaba saber la razón de ello.

**Heat:** "No debí haber apresurado nuestra relación, ahora siento que en vez de hacerte bien, me aproveche de ti. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir."

Serph lo miró preocupado.

Luego le respondió escribiendo: "PERO TÚ NO ME LASTIMASTE. ES VERDAD QUE FUE ALGO EXTRANO, PERO ESTOY BIEN. NO DEBES SENTIRTE CULPABLE."

Heat cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras tocaba su frente con su mano. Entonces se dirigió al chico: "Aun eres muy joven e inocente como para comprender que significa todo eso. Yo no…"

Pero no pudo concluir su discurso al Serph colocar su dedo índice sobre los labios de él. Heat lo miró confundido. Serph movió su cabeza en negación, cerrando sus ojos. Luego le sonrió cálidamente al hombre y trazó en su mano: "TAL VEZ ASĺ ES COMO DEBEN SER LAS COSAS. YO SOY UN ADULTO Y AUNQUE ES VERDAD QUE NO COMPRENDO TODO ACERCA DE LOS HUMANOS, PERO ALGUNAS COSAS SI. TU NO ME HICISTE MAL ALGUNO, LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE AMBOS ESTAMOS EN PAZ."

Serph entonces se acercó y abrazó a Heat.

**Heat sonriendo:** "¡Hm! Cada vez me sorprendes mas."

Entonces abrazó a Serph, sintiéndose aliviado.

Momentos después ambos culminaron el abrazo, pero Serph notó unos pequeños rastros de sangre mezclados con jabón en la punta de sus dedos. Se asustó y revisó la espalda de Heat, para encontrar marcas de arañazos en su piel. Él procedió a curarlos igual que había hecho la última vez.

**Heat:** "Oh eso, no debes preocuparte, no son tan graves. Además fue mi culpa, yo lo provoqué."

Una vez Serph se percató de que los rasguños estuviesen curados decidió entonces salir de la ducha a secarse. Pero Heat lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo antes de cerrar la cortina.

**Heat sonriente:** "Gracias."

Serph le sonrió asintiendo. Entonces el hombre cerró la cortina y Serph se dedicó a secar su cuerpo y después a vestirse. Heat salió de la ducha justo después que Serph terminó de vestirse.

Justo cuando estaba secándose con su toalla, se dirigió a Serph: "¿Podrías traerme la bata de baño que está dentro del mueble debajo del lavamanos? Es que olvidé traer mi ropa."

Serph asintió y entonces le consiguió lo que pedía. El chico se quedó observando el cuerpo del hombre con curiosidad. Heat se percató de la mirada del chico merodear sobre él, así que volvió su mirada a Serph muy extrañado. Serph lo notó pero simplemente se quedó observándolo sin inmutarse.

Heat se sintió algo avergonzado y nervioso. (En realidad creo que las cosas difícilmente volverán a ser como antes.) Pensó.

**Heat:** "Ah… Serph. ¿Por qué no me esperas en la cama? Ya casi termino."

Serph asintió y le obedeció, dirigiéndose al cuarto. Luego de que Serph se fuera, Heat dio un suspiro nervioso.

Heat pensó. (De momento se comportó muy extraño. Me pregunto que estará pensando.)

El chico se sentó en la cama a esperarlo. Pero mientras tanto pensaba en las diferencias físicas entre él y Heat, como el tamaño de su cuerpo o sus músculos y el hecho de que su cuerpo es mucho más frio que el cuerpo de Heat.

Serph pensó. (Yo soy un guerrero, ¿o no? Debo serlo, porque de no ser así no tendría el poder de la corona de agua y no tendría que enfrentar los males de Varin. Yo sé que debo enfrentarlo y detenerlo porque nuestros ideales están en lados opuestos y el bienestar de los humanos está en juego. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué tengo dudas?)

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a donde está el espejo para observar su reflejo.

Luego de observar su cuerpo detenidamente, Serph piensa. (Mi cuerpo no parece el de ningún guerrero. Soy pequeño y no tengo muchos músculos, mi cuerpo es delgado y mi piel es muy suave como para ser la de un guerrero. En comparación con Heat, él es musculoso, su cuerpo es grande, es alto y su piel es más áspera. Cualquiera dudaría de que yo sea un guerrero. Hmmm… pero creo que lo que compensa eso es mi voluntad y mis habilidades.) Se sonríe consigo mismo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Serph se levanta la camisa para observar los músculos en su abdomen, limpios de cicatrices. Él recuerda lo ocurrido en el baño al observar con curiosidad su pecho y en la manera extraña en que se sintió cuando Heat lo tocó en su tetilla. Serph da un toque con su dedo en su pezón para ver que reacción obtiene, pero no siente ninguna reacción.

Serph se mira curioso y confundido. Piensa. (¿Qué extraño? No entiendo que fue lo que hizo Heat.)

Heat entra al cuarto y se sorprende muchísimo al ver a Serph observándose en el espejo con la camisa levantada y tocándose el pecho.

Serph lo ve por el espejo y se voltea, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre.

Heat nota en su mirar una mezcla de confusión con preocupación.

Serph se le acerca y toma su mano, colocándola sobre su tetilla descubierta, ya que aguanta su camisa con la otra mano.

Heat se queda atónito y no encuentra palabras para dirigirse a Serph.

Serph entonces toma su otra mano y traza: "¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE EN EL BANO? ¿NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO SIENTO NADA AHORA? NO COMPRENDO ESTE CUERPO Y NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LOGRAR IMAGINAR TODO LO QUE PUEDE HACER. SIENTO QUE ME ES AJENO. ¿ACASO ES TAN OBVIO EL HECHO DE QUE NO SOY HUMANO? ME MIRO AL ESPEJO Y VEO QUE SOY MUY DIFERENTE A TI. "

**Heat le sonríe apenado:** "Pero yo veo que tu cuerpo es tan normal como el de cualquier humano saludable. No hay nada malo en ti."

Heat toma la mano de Serph y la junta con la suya, ambas palmas tocándose una con la otra.

**Heat:** "Lo ves, somos muy parecidos. Claro que mi mano es más grande que la tuya, pero ambos sentimos lo mismo."

Serph logra sentir solo un poco, la energía de Heat fluir por su mano hacia la de él. Como si por ese breve instante sus almas se conectaran. Serph le sonríe tiernamente.

**Heat:** "De lo demás no te preocupes, poco a poco entenderás tu cuerpo. Y tal vez, con suerte podrás encontrar tus memorias en poco tiempo."

Heat le sonríe y entrecruza sus dedos con los de Serph.

Serph entonces recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heat, abrazándolo con su otro brazo. Heat entonces retira su mano del pecho de Serph y la coloca sobre su cabello, entonces lo acaricia.

**Heat:** "Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo. No importa lo que pase."

Serph asiente. Unos momentos después Serph levanta su cabeza para estar frente al rostro de Heat e inesperadamente se acerca y besa la barbilla del hombre.

Heat se queda estupefacto por unos segundos, pero luego mira a Serph.

El chico lo observa con un semblante sereno. Sus hermosos ojos plateados brillando con la débil luz del ocaso que entraba por el balcón.

Heat entonces acaricio su mejilla, entonces se acercó a Serph y besó sus labios.

El beso duró solo unos breves segundos, ya que Heat decidió no volver a dejar sus sentimientos cegar su juicio. Pero justo cuando Heat se disponía a alejar su rostro de Serph, éste se le acercó y lo besó. El hombre se sorprendió por el inesperado acto, pero logró responder besándolo nuevamente. Esta vez había algo diferente en Serph, como si se hubiese despertado un sentimiento dormido dentro de este. Ambos se besaban mutuamente sin soltar sus dedos entrecruzados. Un beso tras otro comenzó a avivar la llama de la pasión en ambos. Fue entonces que Heat decidió que ya era hora de demostrarle a Serph el verdadero significado de lo que era el amor.

Heat soltó la mano de Serph y se retiró a cerrar las cortinas que daban hacia el balcón. Entonces volvió para encender la lámpara ubicada al lado de la cama.

Heat regresó a Serph para reclamar su boca besándolo nuevamente, poco a poco intensificando la pasión de los besos. Entre los besos comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y ayudó a Serph a quitarse la suya.

Entonces tomaron un momento a respirar y admirar sus cuerpos desnudos. Heat acarició el rostro de Serph, mientras que con su otra mano tomó con gentileza la mano de Serph y la colocó sobre su pecho.

**Heat sonriendo con ternura:** "Puedo ayudarte a comprender como se siente ser un humano. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres diferente y extraño, para mi eres tan humano y real como yo."

Serph se quedó atónito, pero entonces le sonrió tiernamente.

**Heat en voz baja:** "Tócame."

Serph lo miró a los ojos, sus miradas conectándose por ese breve momento. No hubo necesidad para las palabras. Serph obedeció, tal como si estuviese hechizado por el hombre frente a él. Heat intercambiaba caricias con Serph, de vez en cuando besándolo en el cuello o en los labios. Ambos descubriéndose el uno al otro y a sí mismos.

Entonces Heat sintió que ya era momento de pasar a algo mas que solo besos y caricias, así que recostó con gentileza a Serph sobre la cama. Él se posicionó entre las piernas de Serph, que yacían tendidas hacia ambos lados de éste. El hombre entonces se acercó a Serph y lo beso en los labios, luego besándolo en su cuello, hombro y pecho. Culminando sus besos en su tetilla, donde mordió y luego lamió su pezón. Serph respondió con un suspiro profundo. Heat lentamente agarró los muslos de Serph y acercó su cuerpo al del chico, entonces alejó su cabeza de su pecho para observar su rostro, pero en especial sus ojos.

Los ojos de Serph mostraban serenidad pero algo de confusión por desconocer a lo que estaba llevando la situación.

**Heat preocupado:** "¿Sientes miedo? Si quieres puedo detenerme."

Pero Serph inmediatamente le contestó moviendo su cabeza en negación.

**Heat le sonrío satisfecho:** "Esta bien. Entonces coloca tus manos alrededor de mi."

Serph le obedeció. Ambos ahora estando muy cerca el uno del otro.

**Heat le suspiró al oído:** "Yo te cuidaré. No te preocupes. Si sientes algún dolor solo será por un momento, te lo prometo."

Heat presiono su cuerpo gentilmente contra el de Serph, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se unieran. Serph apretó sus manos contra el hombre, cerrando sus ojos. Heat comenzó a moverse tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a esas sensaciones que ya había olvidado, pero sobre todo a complacer a la persona que tanto quería y deseaba.

Serph estaba tan nervioso que incluso contuvo su respiración.

**Heat preocupado:** "Relájate Serph. Respira con calma. Mírame."

Serph obedeció, poco a poco comenzó a respirar mas relajado y lentamente abrió sus ojos para observar frente a él el rostro de Heat.

Heat le sonrío cálidamente para hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Ahora que su preocupación había desaparecido se concentró mas en poder brindarle placer a Serph. Él tomó el ritmo y comenzó a acariciar a Serph para llevarlo al éctasis con él.

**Heat le susurra cerca del oído:** "Se siente bien, ¿verdad?"

Serph le respondió asintiendo.

Heat le sonrío satisfecho. Entonces se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios al chico.

Serph entonces cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y muy rápido en su pecho. Su respirar se volvió mas rápido y fuerte al sentir un torbellino de sentimientos correr por su cuerpo, casi sintiendo que perdía el control de este. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, solo pensando en el hombre que le ocasionaba sentirse de esa manera.

**Heat le dijo entre jadeos y quejidos de placer:** "No sé… si lo que siento… en realidad… es amor. Pero…yo te deseo…Serph… y demasiado. Aaah!... Serph… ¡Mi Serph!"

Justo al alcanzar el momento de éctasis Serph solo pensó.(¡Ah! ¡Heat!) Entonces movió su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el placer lo envolviera por completo.

Por primera vez en tantos años, Heat por fin sintió que volvía a vivir. Como si ese momento en el que Serph y él formaron ese vínculo irrompible, ya nunca su vida volvería a ser como antes. Fue mas bien como el despertar de un sueño profundo.

Una vez el momento mágico culminó, Heat se recostó al lado de Serph, abrazándolo fuerte contra si, como si tuviese miedo de despertar del sueño y perderlo todo otra vez. Serph se abrazó contra él, dejando su mente divagar hacia el pasado, recordando todo lo transcurrido ese día.

Serph pensó. (Ese sentimiento tan profundo que me unió con Heat. ¿Acaso esto significa que he encontrado el amor? No sé si encuentre la respuesta ahora, él tampoco lo sabe. Pero me quedaré con él para averiguarlo.)

Entonces Heat rompió el abrazo y acarició con ternura el rostro de Serph. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

**Heat:** "Serph, lo siento mucho si te lastimé de alguna manera. Al final no logré tener el auto-control que creí tener. Reaccioné muy emocionado por llevar tantos años solo, perdóname, eso no es excusa."

Serph le dio una mirada confundida. Movió su cabeza medio de lado, luego le respondió moviéndola en negación.

Heat entonces lo miró confundido.

**Heat:** "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Serph tomó su mano y trazó: "NO COMPRENDO POR QUÉ DICES ESO, NO SENTĺ DOLOR ALGUNO."

Heat se quedó estupefacto.

**Heat extrañado:** "¿Pero cómo es posible? Es natural que todos los humanos pasen por eso, ¿por qué tú no?"

**Serph trazó:** "RECUERDA QUE YO NO SOY HUMANO, HAY CIERTAS COSAS QUE YO NO SIENTO. PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE REACCIONE DIFERENTE A LOS HUMANOS EN CIERTAS COSAS."

Al ver que la expresión en el rostro del hombre no cambiaba, optó por darle una breve explicación.

**Serph:** " NO SIENTO LA NECESIDAD DE COMER O BEBÉR, HE INCLUSO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLO. PERO AÚN ASĺ NECESITO DESCANSAR PARA RECUPERAR MI ENERGĺA. TAMBIÉN RECUERDA QUE MI CUERPO ES MUCHO MAS FRĺO QUE EL DE UN HUMANO NORMAL, SI EN ESO ES DIFERENTE, PUEDE SER DIFERENTE EN OTRAS COSAS. PERO COMO DIJE, AUNQUE NO COMPRENDO TODO LO QUE HACE MI CUERPO, HE ESTADO OBSERVÁNDOLO Y POCO A POCO APRENDIENDO MAS DE ÉL."

Heat se quedó en silencio, muy pensativo.

**Heat:** "Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca te quejas de tener hambre o sed. No me había fijado en eso por pensar que tal vez eras muy tímido para decirlo o algo así. O tal vez, en realidad fue porque como sentir hambre es algo tan normal en los humanos, pensé que sentías como nosotros. Lo siento por no haber prestado atención."

**Serph le sonrió luego le contestó:** "ESTÁ BIEN, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NUNCA ME HAS VISTO COMO ALGO EXTRAÑO O DIFERENTE A TI. ME SIENTO FELĺZ Y AGRADECIDO POR ESO."

Serph entonces se recuesta sobre el pecho del hombre. Toma la mano de éste y entrecruza sus dedos con los de él, sintiendo su energía fluir hacia él.

Serph pensó. (Cada vez que siento su energía, puedo sentirme más unido a él, como si su alma y la mía pudiesen tocarse y conectarse. Es un sentimiento tan extraño, pero a la vez tan familiar.)

Heat se acercó y besó su cabeza, en voz baja llamó su nombre. Serph volvió su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre.

**Heat:** "¿Te gustó lo que hicimos hace unos momentos?"

Serph se quedó mirándolo fijo por unos segundos, justo después le respondió asintiendo.

Heat le sonrió al chico satisfecho.

**Heat con un tono más seductor:** "¿Quieres volver a hacerlo otra vez?"

Serph se sonrojó levemente y bajó su cabeza escondiendo su rostro de la mirada del hombre. Heat reaccionó moviéndose de modo tal que quedó justo sobre Serph, su rostro frente al del chico. Serph se quedó estupefacto ante su reacción.

**Heat sonriente:** "¿Por qué escondes tu hermoso rostro de mi? Quiero ver tu reacción."

El rubor en las mejillas de Serph se hizo mucho más notable, pero aun así se atrevió a responderle, así que asintió. Ante su respuesta Heat se rió juguetonamente.

**Heat sonriéndole satisfecho:** "Bien Serph, entonces… ¿Por qué no tomas la iniciativa?"

Serph se quedó atónito ante su pregunta. (¿La iniciativa?) Pensó.

**Heat:** "¿Por qué no me besas para empezar? Puedo ayudarte con el resto."

Sin darse cuenta, Serph apretó un poco la mano del hombre por el nerviosismo. Él tomó un hondo respiro y se acercó a Heat, tímidamente besos sus labios. Heat entonces le respondió los besos, y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Serph, comenzando por su muslo y recorriendo su torso hasta llegar a su pecho, donde empezó a acariciar su pezón. Serph poco a poco dejó a un lado su timidez y sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados. Después Serph comenzó a besar a Heat por el lado de su cuello, luego su hombro y regresando otra vez a su cuello.

**Heat:** "Mhmm… Serph. Aprendes rápido."

Heat entonces alejó su mano del pecho de Serph para acariciarle el cabello hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Serph siguió besándolo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde besó el pezón del hombre y después lo lamió.

Heat dejó escapar de sus labios un leve gemido de placer. Serph se sobresaltó un poco por la tan repentina reacción de éste.

Heat notó la reacción de Serph y se rió.

**Heat:** "¿Por qué te sorprendes así? Lo estás haciendo bien."

Serph se sonrojó nuevamente.

**Heat con un tono juguetón:** "Creo que ahora es mi turno."

Él entonces le besó los labios a Serph y después los lamió. Hizo lo mismo sobre su cuello y su pecho, terminó besándolo sobre su abdomen. Regresó a su pecho, donde lamió y mordió con suavidad su pezón. Serph cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiró bastante profundo. Justo después se llevó su mano a su boca y se mordió levemente los dedos.

**Heat:** "Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no Serph? ¿Qué te parece si intentamos algo nuevo? Ven."

Él procede a sentarse al lado de Serph y lo ayuda a sentarse. Entonces suelta la mano de Serph, con la cual tenía sus dedos entrecruzados.

**Heat:** "Recuéstate sobre tu pecho aquí." Señalándole al lado de él.

Serph obedece. Pero justo cuando se está acomodando en la cama, Heat lo toma por la cadera.

**Heat:** "Así está bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te apoyas sobre tus codos y juntas mas las rodillas?"

Serph está algo confundido pero obedece. El chico termina en una posición muy extraña para él. Su cuerpo yace apoyado sobre su pecho y codos, así como por sus rodillas. Todo su abdomen y cadera quedan levantados.

Entonces Heat se le acerca y lo besa en los labios. Luego desliza su mano derecha por el abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su pecho, frotando uno de los pezones de Serph.

**Heat le susurra a Serph al oído:** "Tocar tu piel es placentero, pero verte retorcer en placer es mucho mas."

Heat lleva su otra mano hacia la entrepierna de Serph y después comienza a frotarlo. Serph reacciona tensando un poco su cuerpo y cierra sus ojos. Sus mejillas se ruborizan notablemente.

**Heat:** "Quiero volver a hacerte mío." Besa al chico en el cuello.

Poco después, Heat se aleja de Serph para posarse sobre su cuerpo. Toma a Serph por su cadera para balancearse y coloca sus rodillas a los lados de las de Serph. Coloca su mano izquierda al lado del costado de Serph.

**Heat:** "Recuerda que debes estar relajado. ¿Estás listo?"

Serph asiente.

Heat se inclina sobre Serph, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos. Besa a Serph en la espalda, cerca de sus hombros, mientras conecta su cuerpo con el del chico. Esta vez se le escapa un profundo suspiro a Serph. Heat vuelve a colocar su mano sobre el pecho de Serph y acerca su rostro al de éste para disfrutar el ver su expresión. Por suerte para él, Serph es mas pequeño y se le hace mas fácil poder alcanzar a ver su rostro con facilidad. Pero Heat nota que Serph tiene sus ojos abiertos, fijos mirando hacia el lado de la cama. Curioso, el hombre mira hacia la misma dirección y nota que Serph ha estado espiando lo que él hace por el espejo.

**Heat se ríe con malicia:** "Cada vez me intrigas mas, Serph. ¿Espiando por el espejo? Si que eres muy curioso."

Serph se sobresalta al escuchar al Heat. Se sonroja de la vergüenza, pero aun así vuelve su rostro hacia el de éste.

Heat le sonríe y lo besa en los labios. Luego lo besa en el cuello y culmina besándolo sobre la oreja.

**Heat:** "Creo que tu hazaña me ha inspirado mas. ¿Por qué no avanzamos? Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, siempre que termines disfrutándolo y llegando al éctasis."

Él entonces comienza a frotarle el pezón a Serph, y poco después comienza a frotar su entrepierna. Serph reaccionó agarrando la sabana de la cama con fuerza. Justo después tomó una bocanada de aire, ya que al sentir su cuerpo moverse mas rápido, involuntariamente comenzó a jadear. Nuevamente comenzó a sentir que perdía poco a poco el control de su cuerpo. Aun así no desistió de espiar por el espejo, pues sentía la necesidad de saber que era lo que ocurría entre los dos.

Pero el espionaje solo duró por poco tiempo, ya que Serph, al estar tan embriagado por la lujuria, no logró contenerse y cerró los ojos al llegar al momento del éctasis. Moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, Serph, en su mente, gritó placenteramente el nombre de Heat.

**Heat entre jadeos y gemidos de placer:** "Aaahhh… Serph… Si… aaahhh… Di… nnnhhh… mi nombre…"

Él dejó de tocar a Serph y mas bien lo agarró por la cintura y con la mano que tenía sobre su pecho lo abrazo.

**Heat dej'o escapar entre gemidos:** "Perteneceremos… mmmhhh… el uno … aaahhh… al otro… ooohhh… por… siempre. ¡Serph!"

Fue lo último que dijo al llegar al éctasis.

Igual que la vez anterior, al culminar el momento mágico ambos quedaron recostados, abrazados el uno al otro. No solo lograron vincularse físicamente, Serph sintió por primera vez como si su alma se volviera una con la de Heat. Él miró al hombre a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada algo distraída merodeando el techo.

Heat yacía muy pensativo. Serph decidió no interrumpirlo y se recostó sobre su hombro.

El hombre entonces lo miró, saliendo de su trance.

**Heat:** "¿No sé por qué? Pero… tuve un extraño sentimiento, como si… hubiese escuchado una hermosa voz llamar mi nombre. Pero, por extraño que parezca, fue como si la hubiese escuchado en mi cabeza y no con mis oídos. No recuerdo muy bien… pero por alguna razón desconocida, supe que eras tú." Toma la mano de Serph en la suya.

Serph se sorprende por lo que escucha. Piensa ansioso. (¡¿Él logró escucharme?! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Eso es imposible!)

**Heat sonriente:** "Pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma. ¡Entonces fue real! Esa fue tu voz."

Serph nervioso mueve su cabeza en negación, sin saber cómo hacerle pensar lo contrario."

Serph piensa muy preocupado. (Se supone que ningún humano sea capaz de escuchar mi espíritu. Yo… ¿Acaso estoy rompiendo alguna norma?)

**Heat se ríe juguetonamente:** "Nunca te había visto tan ansioso. Es curioso ver cómo te muerdes el labio y frunces el seño un poco. Es gracioso porque es la primera vez que veo una expresión así en ti."

Serph esconde su rostro moviendo su cabeza hacia el cuello de Heat.

**Heat:** "Pero está bien Serph, no te preocupes, nadie se enterará de esto. No hiciste nada malo, pero si quieres puedo actuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada e ignorar el hecho por completo. No quiero causarte problemas."

Serph suspira, entonces vuelve a mirar a Heat.

**Heat le sonríe tiernamente:** "¿Hmm?"

Serph mueve su cabeza en negación, cerrando sus ojos. Luego mira al hombre a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos y lo besa en los labios.

Serph piensa. (No me arrepiento de esto. No me importa si tengo que pagar por cualquier transgresión que haya cometido.)

Después de culminar el beso, Serph acaricia el cabello de Heat, tocando entre sus dedos cada mechón de cabello rojizo. Mira al hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Heat:** "Debo admitir que siento una atracción hacia ti, tan fuerte como si fuese un hechizo. Eres muy hermoso. Cada parte de ti es perfecta, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tu corazón y tu manera de pensar. Disfruto mucho el estar en tu compañía. Y el hecho de poder escuchar tu voz, aunque fuese por un momento, me hace querer saber mas acerca de ti. Quiero estar contigo cuando recuerdes quien eras, y no solo en ese momento… quisiera estar contigo siempre. Estoy seguro que Yuko hubiera querido que siguiera con mi vida y volviera a ser feliz, sé que si me hubiese visto torturándome todos estos años, se hubiese sentido terrible. Tendré que pedirle perdón por eso cuando me vaya de este mundo. Pero está bien. No me arrepiento, porque al menos al final pude conocerte y estar contigo."

Heat toma un hondo respiro y luego suspira.

**Heat:** "Me siento algo cansado, apagaré la luz para que podamos descansar bien."

Extiende su brazo y apaga la lámpara de al lado de la cama. Poco después se acomoda en la cama y se acurruca al lado de Serph. Se arropa él y a Serph con la sabana, entonces le da un beso en la frente al chico.

**Heat:** "Que descanses." Entonces cierra sus ojos.

Serph lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla y se acomoda al lado de él. Coloca su mano sobre la mano de Heat que yace en el pecho de éste y cierra sus ojos. Lentamente su consciencia se pierde en el sueño profundo.

* * *

_Una brisa gentil acariciaba la grama y las flores._

_Despierto en un lugar muy brillante, puedo ver el cielo azul. _

_Me siento y me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo._

_Miro a mí alrededor para encontrarme con un mundo muy conocido._

_El sol alumbra por primera vez el jardín místico donde solía ir._

_Recuerdo que esas flores siempre tenían un hermoso brillo ante la luna._

_Pero bajo el sol se ven tan coloridas y vivaces. Ahora todo aquí se ve hermoso._

_Este es mi mundo en los sueños. Pero…_

_Mi mundo siempre fue oscuro, de noche… durante tantos milenios._

_¿Por qué tan de repente apareció el sol? ¿Por qué ahora?_

_Pongo mis manos a cada lado para levantarme, pero en ese momento toco otra mano._

_Me volteo para ver junto a mí, acostado sobre la grama a un hombre rubio durmiendo. Desnudo. Su rostro, cabello y cuerpo, ese hombre es idéntico a Heat. Pero éste no tiene ninguna cicatriz en su cuerpo._

…_!..._

_¿Qué?_

* * *

En esos momentos el sueño se desvanece y todo se oscurece. Al ajustarse la vista de Serph a la oscuridad nota a su lado a Heat, quien yace desnudo acostado en la cama durmiendo. La sabana que cubría sus cuerpos yace tirada sobre los pies de ambos.

Serph se queda estupefacto. (¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un recuerdo? No entiendo. Ese hombre rubio, ese Heat, se parece mucho al Heat que vi en aquel sueño que tuve con Varin. Estoy confundido. ¿Acaso ese Heat rubio de los sueños es el mismo Heat de ahora? o tal vez, ese Heat rubio es quien alguna vez fue Heat en su vida pasada, antes de regresar a este mundo. ) Preocupado se toca la cabeza. (Pero éste sueño… Eso era muy diferente a cualquier otro sueño que haya tenido. ¿Acaso eso es un recuerdo enterrado en mi subconsciente? Varin si mencionó que no importa cuántas veces la historia se reinicie, yo seguiré fallando y ellos condenándose. ¿Pero porque condenarse? ¿Heat? ¿Argilla? ¿Gale? ¿Cielo? Pero ellos son muy buenas personas. ¿Cómo podría eso ser posible? No puedo creer nada de lo que dice hasta saber la verdad. Tengo que hablar con él, solo él conoce todas las respuestas. Hmmm… ¡Ah sí! En la iglesia sería un buen lugar. Le pediré a Heat que me lleve allí. No creo que le moleste. Pero por ahora me quedaré recostado junto a él un rato mas.)

Serph se recuesta y se acomoda nuevamente al lado Heat. Espera pacientemente hasta que éste despierta. Él se entretiene acariciándole el cabello a Heat. La espera no es tan larga, Heat se despierta un corto tiempo después de esto.

**Heat aun con los ojos cerrados:** "Buenos días."

Serph le sonríe y lo abraza.

Heat se estruja sus ojos con su mano. Entonces mira a Serph.

**Heat:** "¿Dormiste bien?"

Serph asiente, luego lo besa en el cuello.

Heat le sonríe.

Serph recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Heat, toma su mano sobre la suya y con su otra mano traza sobre la de este: "SI NO ES MUCHO PROBLEMA, ¿PODRĺAMOS IR A LA IGLESIA?"

**Heat se sorprende:** "¿Quieres ir a la iglesia? Digo, no tengo ningún problema con eso, ¿Pero por qué?"

Serph sonriéndole hace un gesto con la mano, moviendo sus dedos como indicándole la señal de hablar.

**Heat:** "Oh, hablar. Te refieres a rezar o hablar con el dios. ¿No?"

Serph le contesta asintiendo.

**Heat:** "Está bien, pero primero tenemos que bañarnos. Si quieres puedes vestirte con la misma ropa que tenias ayer por la tarde después de bañarte. Yo me iré a buscar ropa nueva porque olvide hacerlo después de bañarme. Si quieres adelántate, te alcanzo en unos minutos."

Serph se levantó de la cama y le obedeció.

Heat se quedó unos momentos en el cuarto para estirar su cuerpo y buscar su ropa, después abrió las cortinas que daban con el balcón y por último se retiró al baño.

Allí acomodo su ropa limpia y toalla, luego entró a ducharse con Serph. El chico estaba enjuagando su cuerpo, así Heat aprovechó para acercársele y abrazarlo. Serph se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo. Después de apretarlo contra si gentilmente, Heat lo miró a los ojos. Había un extraño brillo en ellos, seguramente era de felicidad, porque se veía contento. El hombre lo besó en los labios, lamiéndolos después. Serph inesperadamente le respondió igual, lamiendo la lengua y los labios de Heat. El hombre se sorprendió por el repentino comportamiento, pero se sintió feliz por las demostraciones de afecto de Serph.

Después que terminaron de enjuagarse, Serph comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda a Heat.

**Heat:** "No tenias que hacerlo, pero bueno, si así lo deseas no me quejaré. Pero después que termines me dejas devolverte el favor, ¿está bien?"

Serph le sonríe y asiente.

Mientras el chico le enjabonaba el cuerpo, Heat entonces aprovechó el tiempo para lavarse el cabello.

**Heat:** "¿Me pregunto si veremos a Gale hoy? Hmmm, oye, ¿Que habrá pasado con Jenna? Hace como cuatro días que no la veo. Y tampoco a Argilla. ¿Habrá invitado a su novio Roland a quedarse con ella?" Se ríe. "Sería divertido sorprenderla con él."

Serph se queda pensando en la última vez que vio a Jenna. (¿Estará muy enojada con Gale?)

Al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Serph, la sonrisa de Heat se desvanece.

**Heat:** "Te ves algo preocupado. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Jenna?"

Serph bajó la cabeza.

**Heat:** "Esta bien, no fue tu culpa. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ella no debió actuar de esa manera, tan ambiciosa, contigo. Yo sé que la ciencia requiere algunos sacrificios y esas cosas, pero de eso a estudiar a una persona como un conejillo de indias, eso es simplemente inaceptable. ¿Quien sabe que haya ocurrido entre ella y Gale después de eso? Pero bueno, ya que mas da, lo hecho, hecho está."

Serph asiente.

**Heat le sonríe:** "Bueno ya terminé. Gracias por ayudarme. Entonces me enjuagaré y una vez que termine te ayudo, ¿Está bien?"

Serph le sonríe.

Una vez Heat culminó de enjuagarse por completo, comenzó a enjabonar a Serph, y aprovecho para ensenarle a Serph a como lavarse su cabello.

Al culminar el baño, Heat se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Serph se sentó en el comedor observando al hombre.

**Heat:** "Estaba pensando en llevarte al parque después de ir a la iglesia, pero primero quiero saber qué opinas. ¿Quieres ir?" Vuelve su rostro hacia Serph.

Serph le sonrío y luego asintió.

Después de ver la contestación, Heat entonces vuelve su atención de vuelta a su tarea.

**Heat sonriente:** "Es un lugar muy bonito, estoy seguro que te gustará."

Lleva dos platos en sus manos a la mesa.

**Heat:** "Hice emparedados de huevo con queso y jamón. Espero te guste."

Él entonces se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la cocina a servir los jugos.

Serph toma el emparedado en sus manos y después de olerlo, da un mordisco. El sabor le parece algo peculiar pero delicioso.

Heat regresa con los vasos y los sirve, al ver a Serph tan inmerso disfrutando su desayuno, se sienta justo frente a Serph y lo acompaña a desayunar. Ambos comen el desayuno en silencio.

Al culminar, Heat lava los trastes y después de asegurar que todo esté en orden, sale del apartamento con Serph, asegurando bien la puerta.

* * *

Lo siento si tome mas tiempo de lo esperado para publicarlo, es que estuve un poco mal de salud en estas semanas, pero ahora estoy bien. Para el proximo cap me tardare mas, pero por ahora disfruten este y no olviden opinar.


End file.
